The Renegade Hunter
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Chapter 14 sudah diupdate! Happy reading semuanya...
1. chapter 1

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampie Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

Once hunter always a hunter.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

Warnings!

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter one

Sasuke masuk ke dalam hutan dan mendekat ke pohon kecil, bau rogue masih tertinggal disana, dia yakin rogue itu pergi sesaat sebelum dia kesini, rogue itu pintar tebak Sasuke. Kemungkinan itu membuatnya berbalik ke jalan yang dia lalui sebelum ini, tapi Sasuke benar-benar yakin dia tidak mungkin kehilangan rogue itu, pohon itu hanya berjarak 10 kaki dari tempatnya dan dia bergerak sangat pelan mendekati rogue itu, mata tajamnya mengawasi setiap gerakan rogue itu dan dalam sekejap rogue itu menghilang, tapi itu tidak merubah apapun, dia tetap kehilangan jejak rogue itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan getaran kecil disakunya dan melihat layarnya. Kedipan kecil dilayar itu adalah sinyal dari mobil SUV miliknya yang ia tinggalkan di tepi hutan ini. Sasuke kembali memasukan alat itu kedalam sakunya dan kembali ke mobil SUV, itu jalan terbaik untuk saat ini menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini tidak mungkin, pikir Sasuke. Rogue itu ada disini, ini daerah para wisatawan biasa menginap, dia yakin penjagaan pintu masuk vila itu sangat ketat melebihi penjara bawah tanah sekalipun, dan disana juga ada stasiun untuk para polisi hunter. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya itu, Rogue itu berhasil menembus penjagaan para polisi hunter. Dia harus menghubungi Naruto sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi karin .." panggil Sakura

"What?" Karin menurunkan gelas wine-nya dan menatap Sakura.

"More arrivals .." Sakura menunjuk pintu masuk dimana tunangan sepupunya itu datang bersama temanya, Juugo.

"Oh sui! I missed you so much baby!" Karin mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Suigetsu, dia berniat menciumnya andai saja suara Sakura tidak mengganggunya, "Please stop it Karin! Aku tidak ingin menonton opera sabun saat ini!" Sakura memutar matanya bosan, Selalu seperti ini jika sepupunya bertemu dengan tunangan-nya dia tidak mengenal tempat untuk bermesraan, dan itu membuatnya mual.

"Karin tolong pegang ini sebentar .." Sakura menyerahkan gelas Wine-nya pada Karin, dia butuh toilet sekarang.

"Where are you going dear?" Karin menerima gelas sakura dan bertanya kemana dia akan pergi, "Toilet .." sahut Sakura

"Oh come on nikmati pesta ini dear, apakah kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan para pria di pesta ini? Atau mungkin kau lesbian?" Sakura memutar matanya jengah, dia bosan dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan karin, dia bukan lesbian hanya saja dia malas menjalin sebuah hubungan, baginya semua pria itu brengsek, terkecuali ayahnya. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan toilet sekarang karin, wine itu membuat perutku mual dan satu lagi, aku bukan lesbian, ingat itu!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan aula pesta itu dengan kesal dan mendengar gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mengitari vila milik Suigetsu, dia tidak ingin kembali ke dalam, pesta itu membuat kepalanya pusing, jadilah dia disini sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan binatang atau seseorang yang akan menyerangnya disini, dia bukan gadis penakut dan dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal mistis apalagi Vampire, baginya itu hanya omong kosong.

Helaan panjang lolos dari mulutnya saat dia berjalan keluar villa tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Sakura membuka pintu disampingnya dan melihat sekitar, dia dan karin datang kesini sore tadi lebih cepat beberapa jam saat matahari belum tenggelam. Halaman belakang villa ini sangat luas dan menenangkan, pemandangan sangat indah dengan pepohonan yang melambai lembut tertiup angin.

Tapi semua terasa menyeramkan sekarang, Sakura mulai khawatir. Pemandangan pedesaan saat siang berubah menjadi mencekam saat malam, dan itu semua cukup untuk membuat semua orang ketakutan dan memilih untuk kembali ke dalam villa, tapi Sakura tidak.

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam dan mulai melangkah keluar. Dia ingin berjalan sebentar dan mencari udara segar sebelum kembali ke dalam dan berhadapan dengan para pria aneh dipesta ini. Sakura lebih suka lari dari tempat ini dan kembali ke apartemennya untuk bermalas-malasan, tapi disinilah dia bersama karin, memaksanya untuk menemaninya dipesta malam ini. Sekarang Sakura menyesal dia tidak membawa mobil sendiri. Jika dia kembali lebih cepat, Sasori pasti akan menanyai banyak hal padanya, bertanya apa yang salah dan kenapa dia tidak berada dipesta lebih lama. Sakura tidak ingin menyakiti karin dengan mengatakan itu adalah pesta yang sangat membosankan yang pernah dia datangi.

Sial, bekerja di bar saat malam lebih menarik daripada berada dipesta ini, Sakura berguman. Orang yang berbicara padanya dan karin hanyalah Juugo dan Suigetsu, selebihnya hanyalah orang aneh yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan cara klasik. Beberapa udara segar dan keheningan yang dia butuhkan saat ini, dan jika dia keluar sekarang, ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melakukannya. Menyeramkan atau tidak, dengan semua para penjaga, dia benar-benar merasa aman disini daripada didalam, Sakura melangkah keluar menyebrangi halaman rumput.

Dia baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah saat melihat Gaara sedang bertugas digerbang malam ini. Gaara bilang dia akan menjadi sukarelawan untuk tugas itu saat mendengar dia dan karin akan datang dipesta ini.

Mungkin jika dia berjalan mendekat gerbang dimana Gaara bertugas dan melihatnya bosan atau menginginkan sesuatu fikirnya. Sakura mendekat ke arah gaara. Dia menyukai pria itu, bukan dalam type kiss-me-youfool. Sakura akui gara sangat tampan, tapi sungguh dia sama sekali tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan gaara. Gaara terlihat seperti kakak baginya, Sakura selalu merasa aman jika didekat gaara, tapi tidak untuk pacaran. Sial, bahkan dia tidak punya pacar satupun. Bekerja fullday dibar dan mengambil kuliah doktor di Universitas Konoha cukup menyita waktunya, tidak ada waktu untuk berpacaran.

Mungkin Gaara akan menceramahinya untuk mencoba berkenalan dengan beberapa pria didalam, tapi Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati gerbang melewati halaman belakang saat dia melihat sesuatu disana. Dia berbalik, dan jeritan kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat dia melihat pria berambut perak dikegelapan, tapi semua itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit saat pria itu menghantam tubuhnya, punggungnya jatuh menghantam tanah, kepalanya terbentur tembok cukup keras.

Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura dapat mendengar suaranya, dan mencium nafas busuknya, tapi kata-katanya tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak Sakura, dan kemudian pria itu menghilang.

Tanpa tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok, Sakura terjatuh ketanah, menjerit saat lututnya menghantam sesuatu dengan sangat keras yang menghantarkan rasa sakit lebih dahsyat pada tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk peduli dimana pria yang menyerangnya tadi menghilang, sesaat kemudian rasa sakit itu perlahan mereda dan Sakura mulai khawatir saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria penyerangnya bersama seorang lagi berdiri beberapa kaki dari tempatnya.

Sakura tidak mengenali mereka, mereka bukan bagian dari pesta ini dan sangat yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Pria berambut perak yang menyerangnya mempunyai wajah yang cukup kuno, dan rambutnya sangat panjang dan berantakan. Pakaian mereka sangat gelap, dengan beberapa pisau yang dapat mengoyak tubuh manusia. Pria satunya lagi berambut pirang tapi tidak sepanjang pria berambut perak.

Dua pria itu berputar mengelilingi Sakura, saling berargumen memperebutkannya. Mereka seperti sedang Playing-for-keeps, Sakura menyadari pria berambut perak tadi memegang lehernya dan mencoba menggigitnya. Sesaat kemudian, pria itu terpelanting ketanah dan berguling.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu penyelamatnya dan mencoba berdiri, tapi lututnya kembali menghantam bebatuan tempatnya terbaring tadi, meloloskan beberapa rintihan dari mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafasnya, Sakura mencoba kembali berdiri dengan memegang erat batu itu, dia bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya.

Saat dia berhasil kembali berdiri, Sakura menemukan dirinya terkejut dan halaman belakang yang gelap itu memberikan alarm baginya untuk kembali kedalam. Sakura berfikir bahwa kembali kedalam untuk mencari bantuan bukanlah ide bagus, sang penyelamat mungkin saja kalah dalam pertarungan ini fikirnya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tembok dan berjalan mendekati sang penyelamatnya. Dalam beberapa saat dia berdiri Sakura kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh jika saja sang penyelamat tidak membantunya berdiri dengan benar, dan dua pria penyerangnya tadi mengerang kesakitan ditanah.

Sakura berdiri, mengedipkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kecepatan pria yang menyelamatkan tadi sangatlah cepat. Seperti menonton movie dengan beberapa potongan; satu menit pria itu berada ditanah, dan kemudian berdiri, dan menyebrang beberapa kaki dan kemudian membanting si pria berambut perak. Sakura berfikir mungkin kepalanya terbentur sangat keras tadi, Sakura terkejut saat melihat pria berambut pirang tadi berbalik kearahnya. Sakura menggengam batu dikedua tangannya, mengangkat kepalanya, dan memperingatkan si pirang untuk mundur, Sakura sangat ketakutan saat pria itu mendekat. Ada kemungkinan dia mendapat beberapa luka fatal, dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kematian, tapi kemudian sakura menyadari bahwa itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah menarik perhatian si pirang dan membuatnya sedikit marah, si pirang itu memutar kepalanya dan menggeram seperti anjing dan mempunyai taring yang sama sekali tidak mirip anjing.

Sakura terkesiap saat melihat mata si pirang tadi berubah menjadi emas dan sangat tajam menatapnya. Sakura melangkah mundur, tapi sebelum si pirang dapat menyerangnya, pria berambut hitam memukulnya. Sakura melihat bahu sang penyelamat didepannya. Apapun yang dia lakukan adalah untuk membuat si pirang menjauh dari sakura. Dia kembali menyerang si pirang tersebut dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tusukan tepat dijantung si pirang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Any review ? Comment ?

Please, saya membutuhkan kritik kalian untuk mengasah kemampuan menulis saya

Dan jangan lupa follow akun wattpad saya @Ailati_gail untuk fanfic lainnya.

And finally big thanks and see you next chapter!

Sending your love

.

.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali


	2. Chapter Two

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampie Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liiga A.Chavali presents

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warnings!

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standar Desclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melangkah melewati rogue yang tergeletak ditanah, mendekat ke arah wanita yang berdiri beberapa kaki darinya. Ekpresi wajahnya sangat terkejut, mukanya pucat, dan sasuke dapat mencium bau darah diudara. Melangkah mendekat, Sasuke mencoba menarik kembali kesadaran wanita itu, Sasuke dengan hati-hati memegang bahunya agar wanita itu tidak semakin terluka. Sasuke baru saja mendekat ke arah villa itu saat dia melihat kabuto berlari ke arah yang sama. Dia tidak melihat rogue berambut pirang itu didepannya sampai dia mendekat kearah wanita itu.

Dia harusnya menembak kedua rogue itu, fikir Sasuke. Itu mungkin akan membuat keadaan berbeda dan wanita itu tidak mendapatkan serangan dari rogue itu, tapi sasuke terlalu khawatir dia menimbulkan keributan yang membuat suigetsu dan yang lainnya menangkapnya. Sasuke lebih memilih menangani rogue itu sendiri daripada mengorbankan dirinya sendiri tertangkap oleh suigetsu, tapi sasuke tidak menyadari keadaan akan menjadi seburuk ini. Itu seperti dia terlalu banyak mengendap-endap, memilih menyimpan senjata apinya dan membawa rogue itu untuk dia habisi sendiri.

Dan sialnya kabuto terlalu licik untuknya. Kembali ke wanita itu, sasuke memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja. Saat wanita itu berusaha menjaga dirinya sendiri dan memukul kepala kabuto, sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain-main. Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk tidak meminta pertolongan dan membantunya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi target buruan kabuto. Jadi sasuke memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya, menusuk kabuto dijantungnya tapi dia meleset. Sasuke mencoba menusuknya dengan serangan kedua. Setidaknya sasuke berfikir dia menusuk kabuto tepat dijantungnya. Dan bagaimanapun kabuto akan bangkit kembali dan menimbulkan beberapa masalah.

Sasuke melepaskan wanita itu dan kembali ke kabuto saat dia merasa wanita itu baik-baik saja, tapi sebuah tarikan membuat sasuke berbalik dan melihat wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terjatuh lagi. Sasuke dengan cepat memegang wanita itu sebelum dia sempat menghantam tanah lagi. Dia memastikan wanita itu dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya, memegang wanita itu sampai dia benar-benar berdiri.

"Ya," wanita itu menghela nafas. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke melepaskan wanita itu perlahan kali ini, dan kemudian berbalik ke arah kabuto.

"Apakah dia mati?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari wanita itu membuat sasuke menatap wanita itu.

"Tidak, dia hanya lumpuh untuk sementara," sasuke berkata pelan.

"Kau pasti memukulnya dengan sangat keras untuk melumpuhkannya," Wanita itu berguman, menatap tubuh kabuto. "Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang lumpuh karena dipukul dijantung dan aku pernah melihat banyak perkelahian di bar."

Sasuke memegang bahu wanita itu untuk menjaganya mendekat ke arah kabuto dan menaikan alisnya saat wanita itu memandangnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Bagian dari pekerjaan," wanita itu menjelaskan, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Aku bekerja dibar. Perkelahian sering terjadi disana." dia menambahkan dengan cepat. "Kami punya penjaga disana tapi terkadang mereka sulit dikendalikan."

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berhadapan dengan wanita itu agar dia tidak melihat kabuto. Sepertinya wanita itu belum menyadari pedang yang menancap didada kabuto, lalu sasuke menyadari bahwa wanita itu hanyalah manusia biasa, tanpa penglihatan malam hari sepertinya. Dia berfikir wanita itu pasti akan marah saat melihatnya, jadi sasuke memutar tubuhnya lagi saat wanita itu mencoba melihat kabuto.

"Kau harus pergi kedalam. Disana lebih aman," Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan pria itu?" wanita itu bertanya, mencoba kembali melihat kabuto.

Sasuke kembali membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghalangi wanita itu.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Oh, baiklah..."

Wanita itu berbalik, berjalan kembali kedalam villa, dan Sasuke memperhatikannya dan memberi sedikit dorongan kecil pada punggungnya. "Masuklah."

Sasuke memastikan wanita itu menjauh, jadi lupakan tentang dia, Sasuke kembali ke kabuto dan mengambil pisau disebelahnya. Dia harus memastikan pisau itu menancap tepat dijantung kabuto dan membuatnya tertidur selamanya. Jadi dia bisa menyembunyikan senjatanya dan kembali ke SUV miliknya, dan memanggil suigetsu dan memberinya hadiah kecil.

"Siapa nama mu?"

Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut. Wanita itu seharusnya berada didalam villa sekarang; dia menyuruhnya untuk kembali kedalam. Dan sekarang, dia berada tepat didepan Sasuke, memandang kabuto melewati bahunya. Sasuke melihat wanita itu mendekat dan memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang berada didadanya?"

Terkejut, Sasuke berdiri dan memegang tangan wanita itu dan menariknya kembali kedalam villa. Kali ini Sasuke akan benar-benar memastikan kalau wanita itu masuk kedalam villa daripada hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Namun kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia berhadapan dengan dinding kosong dalam fikiran wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wanita itu bertanya, menatap heran kearahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membacamu," Sasuke menjawab dengan kebingungan.

"Membacaku?" Wanita itu heran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba memusatkan pandanganya, tapi kemudian yang dia lihat adalah dinding kosong...dimana hanya ada satu hal yang pasti: Wanita itu adalah pasangan hidupnya. Itu adalah pemikiran gila. Vampir hanya bertemu sekali seumur hidup dengan pasangan hidupnya. Beberapa bertemu dan kehilangan dan kemudian menunggu beberapa abad untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan pasangan hidupnya. Sasuke bertemu pasangan hidupnya lima puluh tahun lalu dan kehilangannya beberapa bulan kemudian. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dia menemukan pasangan hidupnya lagi. Dia belum hidup selama itu.

"Oh sial, bukan kau juga."

Sasuke berkedip dan menaikan alisnya sebelah dengan heran. "Bukan aku juga apa?"

" _The penis-eye thing_ ," Wanita itu berguman.

" _Penis-eye thing_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan bingung. Itu adalah istilah yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

Wanita itu terkekeh dan menjelaskan, "Juugo mengadakan pesta malam ini dan mengenalkanku dan sepupuku pada temannya. Mereka semua pria, dan setiap dari mereka memperkenalkan dirinya dan menatap kami seolah kami ini adalah hidangan utama."

"Ah," Sasuke mengangguk, dan menyembunyikan senyumnya menertawakan penjelasan wanita itu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum sejak dia kehilangan pasangan hidupnya lima puluh tahun lalu. Meneguk ludah, dia bertanya "Dan apa yang terjadi setelah mereka melihatmu?"

Wanita itu memutar matanya, terlihat seperti malas untuk menjawab. "Mereka hanya diam melihat kami dan saling berbicara dengan yang lain. Sekarang mungkin ada duabelas pria didalam sana saling berbicara dimana karin sedang bermesraan bersama suigetsu." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya dan menambahkan, "Aku rasa mereka _Player_."

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya. "Suigetsu dan juugo?"

"Apa?" wanita itu bertanya dan kemudian berdecak kesal. "Tidak. Suigetsu itu tunangan karin dan juugo aku kenal dengannya sejak sma."

"I see," Sasuke berguman, dan melanjutkan, "Aku minta maaf jika aku melihatmu seperti mereka."

"Hmm," Dia berguman, dan berjalan mendekati kabuto.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya, mencoba menarik perhatian wanita itu padanya.

Wanita itu berbalik, dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku bertanya hal yang sama padamu barusan dan kau masih belum menjawabnya."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Dia menjawab pelan, dan menunggu dengan gugup dan tak berani menatap mata wanita itu. Dan selanjutnya, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke Uchiha. Aku Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura?" Dia berguman, dan dia berfikir itu nama yang pantas untuk wanita itu. "Terdengar seperti rambutmu?"

Dia mendengus, dan menambahkan. "Aku benci warna rambutku."

"Aku rasa itu cocok untukmu," Sasuke berkata, dan menambahkan, "Kau terlihat manis dengan warna rambut itu."

Sakura tertawa. "Kau sepertinya memperhatikanku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu cocok atau tidak untuk ku?"

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan tenang

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kepalaku pasti terbentur sangat keras."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Sasuke bertanya, menatap sakura. "Apa kau merasakan sakit? Penglihatanmu kabur?"

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab cepat, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Well, penglihatanku sangat baik. Aku bersumpah pria itu meiliki warna mata seperti emas dan mempunyai taring tadi, dan sekarang matamu terlihat bersinar seperti darah."

Sasuke lega. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadari siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai orang-orang dipesta ini. Dia manusia, dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia berada didalamnya.

"Kenapa kau ada dipesta ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat dia menjawab, "Karena sepupuku akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup jika aku tidak datang."

"Sepupumu karin?" dia bertanya. "Kau bilang dia temannya suigetsu?"

"Lebih tepatnya tunangan," Sakura mengoreksi, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Mereka sangat serasi. Aku berfikir mungkin mereka akan menikah bulan depan"

"Ah." Sasuke mengerti. Suigetsu telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Bagus untuknya. Sasuke selalu menyukai suigetsu. Dia orang baik fikir sasuke.

Sasuke membayangkan takdir mempermainkannya, suigetsu pasti tidak akan pernah setuju mengetahui kalau Sakura adalah pasangan hidupnya dan Sasuke tidak dapat mengklaim Sakura miliknya. Dia bisa, hanya saja dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau membahayakan siapapun.

"Aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Matanya sangat indah dan berwarna hijau seperti batu giok. Hidungnya sangat pas dengan wajahnya dan bibirnya mungil. Sakura mempunyai bibir yang _kissable_ , manis dan lembut, dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan menarik wajahnya untuk mengkalim bibirnya. Sasuke memilih untuk menciumnya dengan cepat, dia hanya membiarkan dirinya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, saat bibir mereka bertemu, ledakan aneh menjalah keseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti jutaan kupu-kupu menari disekitar perutnya... Dan Sakura tidak mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Sasuke tidak dapat menolak ciuman ini. Mengeluarkan lidahnya, sasuke menggigit bibir Sakura mencoba menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Dia sangat manis untuk Sasuke tolak, mulutnya terbuka untuknya, nafasnya seperti _lime_ dan _tequila_. Dia meminum _margarita,_ tebak Sasuke. Sasuke pernah mencoba minum lima puluh tahun lalu dan tidak pernah melupakan rasanya. Dia menikmati sensasinya saat itu. Sekarang dia menikmati hal serupa saat dia mencium Sakura.

Erangan Sakura membawa kembali kesadaran Sasuke. Dia sedang berada diwilayah musuh dengan rogue yang sedang lumpuh terbaring beberapa kaki darinya dan pesta yang penuh dengan para polisi hunter dibangunan belakangnya... Dan dia menghentikan ciuman pada pasangan hidupnya yang tidak bisa dia klaim. Sasuke tidak pernah berfikir dia akan menjadi _masochist_ seperti ini. Ini seperti mencicipi kue yang tidak dapat dia makan, dia sangat tidak senang, dan perlahan menjauh dari Sakura. Saat sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mata Sakura masih terpejam dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Sasuke mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk tidak menciumnya lagi, dan saat sakira membuka matanya, Sasuke berbisik, "Consider me thanked."

Senyuman kecil tercetak diwajah sakura, dan kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, berkata, "menyelamatkan hidupku lebih berharga dari satu ciuman kecil bukan?"

Sasuke tertegun, dia tidak dapat menolak saat Sakura menekan kepalanya dan kembali menciumnya. Kali ini sakura lebih menekan bahunya dalam, menekan tubuhnya pada sasuke lebih rapat. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak meresponnya, namun kemudian menyerah dengan apa yang dia inginkan dan melepaskan semua yang dia pendam selama ini. Tangan Sasuke semakin menekan pundak Sakura, satu tangan lagi berada dipunggungnya menekan untuk lebih rapat kearahnya.

Kali ini saat Sakura mengerang, dia tidak menghentikan ciumannya, mencoba semakin dalam menciumnya. Sakura meresponnya dengan sangat baik, tangannya semakin menekan kepala sasuke.

Sakura mempunyai banyak _passion_ dalam dirinya, rasa lapar untuk mencocokan dirinya, dan Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Sakura bersamanya setelah semua ini dan mencicipi gairahnya saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Memberikan efek yang sama saat terkena air dingin, Sasuke dan Sakura memisahkan diri mereka. Sasuke mencoba menajamkan matanya kearah cahaya itu, tapi sebelum dia sempat melarikan diri, cahaya kedua tepat berada disisi kiri, dan yang lain berada dikanan. Yang satunya lagi datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Juugo?" Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke merasakan tepukan dibahunya, juugo perlahan mendekatinya. Berbalik, Sasuke berbisik pelan, "Kau mendapatkannya. Aku menyerah. Sekarang matikan senter sialan itu. Kau tidak perlu membuat mereka melihatnya dan kau membuat Sakura buta."

Senter itu dimatikan sesuai permintaan Sasuke, tapi keempatnya masih menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Juugo bertanya, mendekat dan menangkap pundak Sakura lalu menjauhkanya dari Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu. Kepalaku sedikit sakit, tapi Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkanku sebelum hal buruk terjadi."

"Sasuke menyelamatkanmu?" Gaara terheran, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya, dari pria berambut perak." Sakura menunjuk ke belakang Sasuke, Juugo menyalakan senter kebelakang Sasuke dimana kabuto terbaring, tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah pisau yang berlumuran darah tergeletak ditanah.

"Sial," Sasuke berguman dengan kesal. Dia seharusnya memastikan pisau itu menancap tepat dijantung kabuto. Matanya memandang keempat orang disampingnya: Juugo, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Matanya melihat ke arah Shikamaru. "Namanya kabuto, dia datang untuk wanitamu dan adiknya. Dia mungkin kabur, tapi kau sebaiknya kedalam dan menjaga mereka sampai kau benar-benar yakin."

Shikamaru berbalik dan menjauh, tapi suigetsu menghentikanya dan berkata, "bawa sakura bersamamu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan sas-" kata-katanya terputus dan sakura menjadi kosong dan sasuke menyadari bahwa shikamaru telah mengambil alih fikiran sakura. Dia mengerti itu, Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan melihat shikamaru menuntun sakura menjauh, menyadari itu mungkin terakhir kali dia bertemu sakura. Itu adalah kenyataan yang harus dia terima, dan dia merasa sangat hampa saat melihat Sakura menghilang bersama shikamaru.

Sasuke membalikan badannya kearah suigetsu. "Kau harus menebang pohon setidaknya 20 kaki dari jalan menuju gerbang. Kau perlu memberhentikan setiap mobil yang masuk untuk memastikan semua aman, dan kau juga harus memeriksa bagian bawah dan semua bagian mobil sebelum membiarkan mereka lewat. Rogue itu menyelinap didalam mobil pembawa makanan, berlari keluar, dan bersembunyi dipepohonan selama gaara berbicara dengan pengemudi."

Suigetsu terlihat tidak senang dengan penjelasannya, namun kemudian bertanya. "Dan kau?"

"Aku mengikuti kabuto saat aku melihatnya menyelinap keluar mobil." Sasuke menambahkan. "Dia salah satu anak buah orochimaru. Aku mencarinya selama ini untuk dapat menemukan dimana orochimaru tempat persembunyian mereka dan berakhir ditempat ini."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Suigetsu bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Beruntungnya, mobil pembersih datang setelah itu. Aku naik dan bersembunyi didalamnya lalu keluar mengikuti kabuto saat gaara memeriksa supir."

Gaara melirik kearah Suigetsu dan kembali ke sasuke, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Kenapa kau membahayakan diri dengan datang kemari?" Gaara menjelaskan.

"Kabuto," Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng. "Aku tahu kalian tidak membuat penjagaan yang ketat untuk setiap tamu dan aku berfikir untuk membunuhnya sebelum dia mencari korban."

"Kau berfikir kami percaya dengan alasanmu datang-"

"Percayalah sesukamu," Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Kenapa tidak menelfon kami?" Suigetsu bertanya.

"Aku tidak punya handphone," dia menambahkan dan kemudian menoleh saat beberapa polisi berpencar disekitar villa. Alisnya menaik, dan dia bertanya heran, "Jesus, apa ada yang lain dijalanan malam ini?"

Suigetau mengabaikannya dan menghampiri salah satu dari polisi itu. Dia mulai memberikan beberapa perintah. Sedetik kemudian para polisi itu berpencar, beberapa kembali kevilla, dan sebagian menyisir halaman belakang. Suigetsu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah sasuke.

"Kau akan menjadi tamu tentu saja." Suigetsu mengumumkan, dan kemudian menyeringai dan berkata, "Kami tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ha ha," Sasuke tertawa sinis.

Suigetsu tidak menanggapinya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin, "Aku akan memanggil Kakashi setelah kami mengurungmu."

"Kau punya tempat untuk mengurung rogue disini?" Sasuke bertanya antusias.

Suigetsu menunjuk kearah samping villa. Disana ada sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari besi, Sasuke memperhatikan Suigetsu saat dia berkata, "Itu adalah garasi, tempat kami menyimpan mesin dan mobil. Kami akan membawa SUV milikmu, dan juga kami membangun 3 penjara dan satu ruangan kantor dengan baik. Kau pasti merasa nyaman disana."

"Great!" Sasuke memutar matanya, melangkah kedepan saat Suigetsu menodongkan senjata kearahnya untuk masuk kebangunan itu.

"Kami meletakan bawang putih dan juga melapisi dinding dengan perak," Gaara bersuara saat mereka sampai didepan bangunan. "Dan menghias tempat ini. Itu adalah musim panas yang sibuk."

Sasuke mendecih. Dia tahu ini bukan kantor pusat polisi hunter. Mereka hanya beberapa minggu disini. Rogue tidak bisa menetap disuatu tempat. Dia berfikir bahwa mereka terlalu ketakutan padanya, dan jika mereka mendengarkan informasi yang dia berikan tadi, mereka seharusnya aman disini. Itu bukan masalah baginya, Kakashi sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, dan itu berarti dia akan tamat.

To be continued..

Big thanks yang sudah meriview fanfic ini,

Chapter kedua sudah saya update, and hope you'll like it.

dan terimakasih juga untuk para pembaca dan silent readers yang sudi membaca fanfic murahan ini.

Kalian juga dapat membaca fanfix saya yg lain di akun wattpad @Ailati_gail

Akhir kata sampai jumpa and see you later on next chapter..

Sending your love

.

.

.

.

Liiga A.Chavali


	3. Chapter Three

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampie Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyeberangi ruangan, menuju tempat tidur. Dia sangat lelah dan ingin memanjat di bawah selimut dan tidur. Itulah pikiran yang berputar-putar di benaknya saat dia melewati jendela dan melihat orang-orang di halaman.

Berhenti, dia melangkah mendekati jendela dan mengintip keluar, mengenali Suigetsu dan Gaara, tapi tidak dengan pria ketiga. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi pria asing itu cukup _good-looking_. Dia tidak ingat bertemu dengan pria itu dipesta. Penasaran, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu balkon dan menggesernya kemudian melangkah keluar.

Geraman rendah dari pria itu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Sakura, dan Sakura mengerutkan kening mendengar suara dari pria asing itu. Terdengar tidak asing baginya, tapi dia yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu. Dia melihat mereka berjalan ke gedung di belakang properti, mendengarkan mereka berbicara dan mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah mereka menghilang kedalam gedung, pertanyaan dimana dia mengetahui pria itu terus berputar dibenaknya. Sakura merasa ini sangat penting, tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Sakura masih menerka apa yang terjadi saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Suigetsu dan Gaara telah kembali dari gedung dimana Karin mengatakan itu adalah tempat dimana dia menyimpan mobil lama. Sakura melihat mereka beberapa saat, tapi kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam sebelum mereka dapat melihatnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin secepatnya tidur. Sayangnya, dia sekarang memiliki sakit kepala yang sangat mengganggunya. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia mengangkat satu tangan ke belakang tengkoraknya saat dia menuju ranjang sekali lagi, tapi langkah kaki itu melambat dan kemudian berhenti saat dia merasakan benjolan di sana.

 _What the heck_? Sakura meringis saat jari-jarinya meluncur di atas kepalanya, Sakura berubah arah, menuju kamar mandi. Dia melangkah ke ruangan kecil, menyalakan lampu di atas kepalanya, dan kemudian berpindah ke cermin, memutar kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat benjolan yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja, itu tidak berhasil. Sambil meringis, dia mulai membuka laci dan pintu lemari untuk mencari cermin tangan atau sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian belakang kepalanya, tapi hanya ada sedikit di lemari dan laci, hanya ada handuk, lap, dan berbagai macam sabun.

Sakura menutup laci dan menghela nafas frustasi. Bukan saja dia tidak menemukan cermin, tapi disana juga tidak ada aspirin atau penghilang rasa sakit atau apapun dikamar mandi. Rasanya, lelah dan bersemangat untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan tidur sepertinya hilang, dia harus turun ke bawah dan menemukan semacam penghilang rasa sakit terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin dia tidur dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut seperti itu.

Mungkin dia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kepalanya saat dia melakukannya, pikirnya. Sakura tidak ingat menabrak sesuatu atau apapun dan tentu saja, mengingat apa yang dia lakukan sehingga menyebabkan pembengkakan di sana sekarang. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang menyebabkan ini terjadi, dan mulai khawatir ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan sesuatu ke minumannya malam ini, salah satu obat perangsang atau semacamnya.

Pikiran itu membuat cukup khawatir dalam dirinya membuatnya tiba-tiba tidak begitu lelah dan tidak ingin naik ke tempat tidur atau apapun. Sejujurnya, dia tersadar dan ketakutan saat menyelinap masuk ke lorong. Sakura tengah menaiki tangga saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka di bawah. Langkah berat memasuki rumah, dan kemudian ketukan sepatu hak tinggi yang bergegas menyusuri lorong.

"Oh, Suigetsu," dia mendengar Karin dengan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Shikamaru membawa Sakura kedalam dengan wajah Blank-face dan tidak mau memberitahu ku apa yang terjadi. Dia membawa Sakura keatas dan mengirimnya ke kamar dan pergi untuk mengecek ino dan temari dan belum kembali. Dia mengontrol Sakura, benar kan?"

"Yes, honey, dia melakukannya."

Sakura membeku ditempat saat mendengar perkataan Suigetsu. Shikamaru mengontrol nya? Dia melakukannya? Apa yang...

"Kenapa?" Karin bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Beberapa Rogue datang kemari," Suigetsu menjelaskan. "Salah satu anak buah Orochimaru. Dia menyerang Sakura. It's allright," dia menambahkan dengan cepat saat Karin tersentak kaget.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke mengikuti Rogue itu dan menyelamatkan Sakura sebelum Rogue itu menghabisinya."

"Sasuke?" Karin bertanya saat Sakura mengulangi namanya di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sekilas pria yang dilihatnya di halaman dengan suigetsu dan gaara. Mereka berdiri dalam kegelapan dan dia mengintip ke wajahnya, memberitahu namanya-

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Karin mengucapkan namanya dan berputar dikepala Sakura, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Rogue Sasuke Uchiha. Dia juga ada disini?"

"Ya. Dia mengejar anak buah orochimaru dan mengikutinya kesini. Dia melihat mereka menyerang Sakura dan menghentikan mereka."

Sesaat keheningan melanda dan Sakura melangkah maju, bergerak cukup dekat ke pagar sehingga dia bisa melihat ujung kepala Karin dan Suigetsu, tapi tidak lebih. dia tidak punya keinginan untuk tertangkap. Sakura berfikir mereka akan berhenti berbicara jika mereka tahu dia ada di sana.

"Jadi Sasuke Uchiha," Karin berkata masam, "Rogue bernama Sasuke Uchiha menolong ino dan temari dimusim panas dan sekarang, lagi, dia mengambil resiko untuk tertangkap demi menyelamatkan sepupu ku?" Karin berkata pelan. "Apa itu tidak mengubah pandanganmu?"

"Tidak." Suigetsu terdengar letih, dan tanganya tampak saat dia mengusap rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi."

"Kenapa dia mau melakukannya?" Karin bertanya, dan kemudian terdengar serius, "Apa kau yakin dia Rogue, Suigetsu? Seseorang yang mau mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang asing terdengar bukan seperti-"

"Dia Rogue, Karin," Suigetsu memotong perkataannya. "Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Mungkin dia mencoba untuk menebus masa lalunya. Bersyukurlah dia melakukannya dan Sakura selamat."

Karin menghela nafas panjang, dan memutar kepalanya. "Aku harus melihat Sakura."

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri, honey," Suigetsu berkata, dan Sakura merunduk melewati pagar saat melihat Suigetsu menangkap lengan Karin saat dia melangkah melewati tangga. "Shikamaru menghapus ingatannya dan memanipulasi fikirannya bahwa dia lelah dan ingin tidur. Tinggalkan dia sampai besok. Kau mungkin akan membangkitkan beberapa memori jika kau berbicara dengannya sekarang. Mereka akan lebih terhapus jika kau meninggalkannya sampai besok."

"Apa kau yakin?" Karin bertanya, terdengar sangat cemas.

"Selama dia tidak melihat Sasuke atau anak buah Orochimaru lagi, ingatan itu akan tetap terkubur," Suigetsu mencoba meyakinkan Karin. "Ayolah. Aku perlu menelfon Kakashi dan aku tidak akan menjauh darimu sampai kami yakin anak buah Orochimaru tidak ada disini."

"Apa ada kemungkinan dia disini?" Karin bertanya cemas.

"Kami berfikir dia kabur. Gerbangnya terbuka saat kami mencarinya. Kami berfikir dia melarikan diri dengan melompati pohon saat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman dan menyelinap keluar gerbang saat Gaara menyelidiki suara gaduh dihalaman belakang."

"Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman?" Karin bertanya saat Suigetsu mengatakannya. Sakura mengerti, bagaimanapun; dia masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia mencium seseorang yang tidak dia kenal tapi menyelamatkan hidupnya dari beberapa orang yang menyerangnya?

"Aku akan menjelaskan itu nanti," Suigetsu berjanji. "Aku harus menelfon Kakashi sekarang. Ayolah,"

"Tapi kenapa mereka berciuman?" Sakura mendengar Karin bertanya saat Suigetsu berjalan menjauhinya menuju perpustakaan.

Terlalu banyak yang Sakura lupakan, pintu tertutup sebelum Suigetsu menjawabnya. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban itu sendiri.

Sakura berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, fikirannya berputar. Apa yang dia dengar tidak banyak membantunya. Shikamaru menghapus ingatanya dan memanipulasi fikirannya untuk berfikir bahwa dia lelah? Dia diserang oleh Rogue, atau apapun itu, dan seseorang bernama Sasuke, yang juga seorang Rogue, menyelamatkan hidupnya dan mengambil resiko untuk melakukan itu? Dan dia menciumnya?

Itu hanya sedikit tentang menghapus ingatanya yang sangat mengganggunya. Apa maksudnya itu? Dan bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Sangat aneh, Sementara dia bertanya-tanya tentang itu, Sakura juga memiliki ingatan aneh di kepalanya. Hanya sedikit ingatan yang sangat terputus-putus dan tidak masuk akal. Sebagian besar dia terus melihat wajah pria berambut gelap itu.

Sambil mengangkat satu tangan ke kepalanya, Sakura memejamkan mata saat sakit kepala yang dideritanya tiba-tiba meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Memaksa dirinya untuk menarik nafas dalam dan tidak memikirkan tentang itu, dia menunggu sampai rasa sakit itu mereda. Rasa sakit itu baru saja berkurang saat dia mendengar pintu depan terbuka terbuka lagi.

Sakura membeku ditempat saat suara seperti sebuah pasukan kecil berjalan kedalam rumah. Dia mendengar pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan Suigetsu bertanya, "Jadi?"

"Semua aman. Dia berhasil meloloskan diri," Seseorang menjawab.

"Baik. Aku ingin dua orang berjaga digerbang depan. Kita harus menghentikan setiap mobil sebelum masuk dan melakukan pencarian, didalam, diluar, dibawah, dan diatap mulai dari sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi. mengerti?"

Ada beberapa gumaman setuju dan kemudian Suigetsu menghela nafas. "Aku sudah mengunci Sasuke digarasi, tapi aku tidak dapat menghubungi Kakashi. Aku meninggalkan pesan, tapi dia dan rin sedang berkeliling sangat jauh sejak mereka kehilangan bayinya dan mungkin memakan beberapa jam sebelum dia sampai kesini. Jadi, artinya, Aku menginginkanmu..."

Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Suaranya menjadi samar, saat dia kembali ke perpustakaan, dan beberapa suara langkah mengikutinya kedalam perpustakaan benar-benar meredam suaranya. Dia mengintip dengan hati-hati saat suara pintu tertutup diikuti dengan keheningan.

Sakura yakin, ruang tengah benar-benar kosong sekarang.

Sakura menatap pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup untuk beberapa saat, dan mulai melangkah kebawah tangga. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi dia yakin satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui ini semua adalah dengan berbicara pada pria yang terkunci garasi. Pada saat lain Sakura akan turun dan menghampiri Suigetsu dan Karin, tapi sedikit tentang Gaara yang menghapus ingatanya dan kenangan aneh tentang orang asing itu berkelebat difikirannya membuatnya cukup khawatir. Dan Suigetsu berkata bahwa selama dia tidak melihat orang asing itu, ingatannya akan terus terhapus.

Jika mereka benar-benar bermain dengan fikirannya, maka Sakura tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya lagi. Dia lebih memilih turun kebawah dan berbicara dengan Sasuke, orang yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, dapatkan ingatan itu kembali, dan mengingatnya. Mereka adalah miliknya, sial, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengambil mereka darinya.

 _To be continued..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kolom balasan review:

Jamurlumutan434: yup, ini inspirasinya juga dari twillight kok. :D

Victorian:Mungkin sekitar 20 chapter.

Sasar keiko: sudah jarang ditemukan? Fix harus masuk suaka nih :D oke ini sudah diperbaiki.

Strawberry miaw:here you go.. :D

CEKBIOAURORAN:ini sudah update..

Respitasari:Terimakasih :)

D3rin: Sakura murni manusia kok, yang lain mungkin spesies baru :P

Nisaarassri31: terlalu beratkah alurnya? Oke diusahakan update kilat kok..

Nurulita as Lita-san: nanti juga bakal ketemu lagi kok..

Yukiyamada: Sasuke bakal dihukum gak ya? Pokoknya baca aja ya..

Nyanko-UN: Yups, ini republish dari akun monkey levi, soalnya saya lupa passwordnya, dan juga cerita sebelumnya terlalu cepat alurnya jadi saya buat ulang :D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan terimakasih juga untuk para silent readers.

Dan sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya.

Bye

Sending your love.

.

.

.

.

Liiga A.Chavali


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Four

.

.

.

.

Sakura berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa terlihat. Dia berhenti sejenak di luar pintu kaca geser ke ruang makan untuk melihat ke balik halaman yang gelap. Dia cukup yakin semua orang ada di dalam rumah sekarang, tapi mengingat kejadian malam itu, tentu tidak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati.

Sadar bahwa semakin lama dia disini, semakin besar peluangnya tertangkap, Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu dan berlari kencang, berlari lurus ke arah bangunan belakang. Dia benar-benar terkesan dengan kecepatannya saat dia terbang melintasi rerumputan. Dia tidak pernah terlalu banyak melakukan olahraga atletik, dia lebih menyukai hal-hal seperti panjat tebing dan menyelam untuk aktivitas fisik, tapi kakinya mengayuh begitu cepat hingga nyaris tidak menyentuh tanah.

Sedikit kelegaan menyelinap dari bibir Sakura saat dia sampai di pintu gedung dan menemukannya tidak terkunci. Dia melepaskannya diam-diam dan kemudian meluncur ke dalam dengan satu tatapan gugup ke halaman yang kosong. Begitu dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan aman, Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Dia berdiri di aula kecil yang terang. Jendela di sebelah kanannya menunjukkan sebuah garasi besar yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa kendaraan di dalamnya. Setiap satu dari mereka adalah sebuah SUV.

Koleksi itu tidak seperti koleksi mobil baginya. SUV itu semua tampak seperti _brand-spanking-new_ baginya. Dia mendapat kesan berbeda bahwa Karin tidak sepenuhnya jujur padanya tentang berbagai hal.

Memutuskan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dia tanyakan pada Karin nanti, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela di sebelah kirinya dan mendapati dirinya melihat ke dalam kantor yang gelap. Ada sebuah meja, lemari arsip, kursi ... matanya berhenti sejenak, bentuknya seperti kotak dan dia sedikit menyipitkan mata, mencoba untuk mengerti apa itu. Saat itu tidak membantu, Sakura bergerak perlahan ke pintu kantor yang terbuka. Dia meraih ke dalam dan meraba sepanjang dinding di sebelah kiri dan kemudian di sebelah kanan, lega saat menemukan saklar lampu. Saat Sakura menekan tombol itu, lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Itu membuatnya berkedip sebentar, dan kemudian dia bisa melihat bahwa bentuk kotaknya yang besar adalah lemari es medis dengan kaca depan yang memperlihatkan barisan demi baris darah yang terbungkus kantong.

Sakura melongo melihat pemandangan itu, kebingungan menyerangnya saat dia mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. apakah Suigetsu adalah penderita _hemophilia_ atau sejenisnya? pertanyaan itu meluncur di benaknya saat dia melirik sekilas ke sekitar ruangan kantor dan kemudian mematikan lampu lagi. Ada jendela kecil di ruangan itu, dan dia tidak ingin siapa pun di rumah itu mengetahui dia ada disini dengan menyalakan lampu di jendela yang seharusnya tidak ada lampu.

Paling tidak sampai dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Sakura menjauh dari pintu kantor dan melihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah lorong melintas di sisi kiri ruangan kecil dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Lampu itu menyala dengan baik dan memiliki tiga pintu disampingnya, dua di sepanjang dinding seberang, dan yang satu berada di sisi yang sama dengan kantornya. Pintu itu terlihat seperti pintu sel, Sakura menyadarinya saat dia melewati pintu yang pertama dan melihatnya terbuat dari jeruji yang biasa ditemukan di penjara. Di sel pertama ini terdapat sebuah tempat tidur kecil, wastafel, toilet, dan tidak ada yang lain. Itu kosong, dan Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya, dia yakin akan menemukan pria bernama Sasuke di salah satu sel dari dua lainnya.

Sakura benar. Sel di sebelah kirinya tidak memiliki siapa pun di dalamnya, sementara sel kedua di sebelah kanannya terdapat seorang pria. Dia berbaring telentang di ranjang sempit di ruangan itu, tangan di bawah kepalanya, dan kakinya melintang di pergelangan kaki dengan pose yang benar-benar santai. Dia juga memejamkan matanya saat pertama kali Sakura melihatnya, tapi entah Sakura membuat suara tanpa menyadarinya, atau dia merasakan kehadirannya, karena matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan kepalanya terangkat, berbalik ke arahnya.

"Sakura." Dia mengucapkan namanya lembut, tapi itu sudah cukup. Wajahnya dan suaranya memicu seluruh kenangan panjang dalam pikirannya. Gambar dan sensasi aneh merasuk di otak Sakura dan terputus-putus, sebuah adegan kaleidoskop yang berkedip-kedip satu demi satu, dan disertai rasa sakit yang membakar seperti kapak yang dibanting ke puncak tengkoraknya.

Berteriak, Sakura meraih bagian atas kepalanya dan terjatuh. Untuk apa yang bisa terjadi selama beberapa detik, menit, atau jam, dia tidak sadar apa-apa selain rasa sakitnya. Kemudian ia mulai merasa lega dan perlahan ia menyadari sekelilingnya lagi.

Hal pertama yang disadari Sakura adalah bahwa dia terbaring di lantai beton yang dingin. Dia berbaring meringkuk sperti bayi dengan tangan di atas kepalanya. Untungnya, kepalanya tidak berdarah. Rasa sakitnya ada di dalam, Sakura menyadari, dan kemudian perlahan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berbicara kepadanya, bersuara keras saat dia menyebutkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Sakura. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sakura, bicaralah padaku. Sakura?"

Sasuke, kenangnya. Pria yang telah mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkannya dan dikurung karenanya. Sakura memejamkan mata sebentar, meluangkan waktu lagi untuk membiarkan rasa sakitnya terasa lebih dalam, tapi Sasuke terus memanggil namanya dengan nada yang meningkat. Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi rasa sakit itu membuatnya terengah-engah, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melepaskan satu tangan dari kepalanya dan melambaikannya dengan lemah untuk memberi tahu dia bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Saat Sakura melakukannya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang ujung jarinya. Itu mengejutkannya, matanya terbuka, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat bahwa Sasuke sekarang terbaring di lantai selnya, lengannya melebar sejauh yang bisa dia raih, cukup jauh untuk menyentuh ujung jarinya. jari Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri

Sambil mendesah, Sakura merentangkan lengannya sedikit sampai dia benar-benar bisa memegang tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke terdiam saat itu, tapi ekspresinya masih khawatir. Kondisi Sakura masih belum cukup untuk meyakinkannya, bagaimanapun, Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan matanya menutup sebentar saat dia mencoba memilah kenangan yang baru saja membombardirnya. Mereka semua ada di sana sekarang; pesta, jalan, penyerangan ... Sasuke. Dia menciumnya dan dia menciumnya kembali dan sudah ...

Sakura memejamkan mata lagi. Kedua ciuman itu sangat indah, tidak seperti yang pernah dia alami, dan pria itu telah menyelamatkannya dari penjahat itu. Jika apa yang Karin katakan itu benar, dia rupanya juga membantu menyelamatkan dua wanita lainnya di awal musim panas ... Jadi kenapa dia dikurung di sel ini?

"Sakura?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, dan saat rasa sakit itu hilang, dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya.

"Aku rasa mereka menghapus ingatanmu dan kau baru saja mendapatkan mereka kembali?" tanyanya pelan.

Itu membuat matanya melebar dengan pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana-?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," katanya datar.

Sakura hanya menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian menarik tangannya dari tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, bergeser ke tangan dan lututnya, dan kemudian berbalik untuk duduk di sisi lain jeruji besi.

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak dan kemudian Sakura bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Merasa lebih baik huh?"

Tawa kecil yang letih tergelincir dari bibirnya, dia menyisir rambut yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinganya. "Kepala ku sakit."

"Hanya sebentar," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Selain rasa sakit seperti hantaman, sel-sel otak mu sedikit acak-acakan saat ini."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia bisa percaya itu. "Aku mendengar Suigetsu memberitahu Karin bahwa Shikamaru menghapus ingatan ku."

"Ya, aku menduga dia akan melakukannya saat dia mengendalikan mu untuk membawa mu ke dalam villa," Sasuke membenarkan, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Apakah perkataaan Suigetsu yang memulai ingatan mu kembali?"

Sakura mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu, tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati. "Tidak, ketika aku melihat mu menyeberangi halaman dengan Gaara dan Suugetsu dari jendela kamar tidur ku, Kau tampak akrab tapi aku tidak ingat dari mana dan kepala ku mulai sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk seolah itu masuk akal dan kemudian menjelaskan, "Melihat subjek ingatan yang dihapuskan bisa membawa mereka kembali."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu dihapuskan?"

"Ini agak keliru. Ingatannya tidak benar-benar dihapus dengan benar atau ..." Dia mengerutkan kening, jelas tidak yakin bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang telah dilakukan Shikamaru padanya. "Ingatannya masih ada di sana, tentu saja, tapi mereka dikuburkan jauh di alam bawah sadar, dan jika tidak ada yang memicu mereka, mereka tetap di sana."

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura sekaligus, rasa takut menyelimutinya saat membayangkan ada orang yang bisa mengubur ingatannya. "Apakah ada mesin atau semacamnya?"

Sakura menunggu saat sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Dia ingat perkataannya bahwa dia menduga Shikamaru telah menghapus ingatannya saat dia mengendalikannya untuk membawanya ke villa. Setelah memikirkannya, Sakira tidak ingat berjalan kembali ke rumah dan sampai ke kamarnya lebih awal. Ingatan yang telah kembali padanya hanya membawanya sampai orang-orang mengepung mereka di halaman saat mereka berciuman, dan kemudian mulai lagi dengannya di kamar tidur setelah itu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin berapa lama itu terjadi, terlalu banyak ingatan yang hilang.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Sakura bertanya, "Dan bagaimana Shikamaru bisa mengendalikan ku? Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepada mu, Sakura," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Jika aku bisa mengklaim mu, itu akan menjadi satu hal yang rumit, tapi aku tidak bisa ... dan mereka baru saja menghapus ingatan mu."

Sedikit tentang bagian mengklaim dirinya tidak masuk akal, jadi dia berkonsentrasi pada bagian terakhir dari apa yang Sasuke katakan, dan menjawab dengan datar, "Baiklah, jika mereka hanya akan menghapus ingatannya, maka seharusnya tidak ada masalah jika kau memberitahu ku."

"Aki tidak bisa menjelaskannya," dia mengulangi dengan tegas, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Suigetsu mungkin akan kembali dan menginterogasi ku setelah dia memanggil Kakashi, dan jika dia menemukan mu di sini, dia akan mengendalikan mu lagi dan dia akan menghapus ingatanmu lagi."

Sakura menatapnya diam beberapa menit, lalu berdiri. Ketika Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, dia pindah ke samping dan mengintip ke arahnya. "Karin bilang kau tertangkap karena kau mempertaruhkan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku, dan dia juga bilang kau mempertaruhkan dirimu diawal musim panas untuk menyelamatkan pacar Shikamaru, Temari dan Ino juga. Benarkah itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk serius.

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan kemudian bertanya, "Apakah aku perlu mengkhawatirkan Karin? Dia mencintai Suigetsu, apakah dia-"

"Dia orang baik," kata Sasuke tegas. "Sepupu mu sangat aman dengan Suigetsu, dia tidak akan pernah berpaling, tidak akan menyakitinya, dan memberikan hidupnya untuk Karin, dan selalu menjaganya agar tetap aman, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan masa depannya. Tolong percayalah pada itu."

Sakura terdiam, berdebat apakah dia harus mempercayainya dan atau tidak. Jika dia mengatakan Suigetsu bukanlah ancaman bagi Karin, dia mempercayainya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan ku?" dia bertanya. "Apakah dia ancaman bagi ku?"

"Dia juga tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baik." Sakura berbalik dan mulai menyusuri lorong, berkata, "Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi di sini dan aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu, tapi orang-orang ini bukan polisi dan kau tertangkap karena kau menyelamatkan ku dari si pirang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dikurung di sini, aku akan pergi memeriksa kantor dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membuka sel ini. "

"Tunggu, Sakura, aku-"

"Aku akan cepat," janji Sakura, berbelok di sudut ruang dan masuk sebelum dia bisa memprotesnya lagi. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Sakura bertekad melepaskannya. Itu masuk akal bagi Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan pernah berada dalam kekacauan ini, apa pun itu, seandainya dia tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkannya dari si pirang dengan bau busuk itu. Lagi pula, yang dia katakan itu benar, Sasuke mungkin dikurung di sel, tapi ini bukan kantor polisi, dan Suigetsu dan Shikamaru bukan polisi. Sementara dia mengingat dengan jelas, Suigetsu memberi tahu Karin bahwa Sasuke adalah penjahat, sejauh yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya seorang laki-laki yang sangat lembut. Mengingat betapa lembutnya Sasuke saat menciumnya. Bibirnya terasa menggelitik saat dia mendapatkan kembali kenangannya tentang ciuman lembutnya dengan Sasuke. Pria itu sangat lembut, tapi itu bukan alasan yang cukup baik untuk menguncinya seperti penjahat. Sakura akan melepaskannya.

Sakura mengintip ke luar jendela kantor sebelum dia melakukan hal lain, memastikan tidak ada yang menuju gedung itu. Menemukan halaman kosong, dia lalu berpaling ke ruang yang gelap dan mulai bergerak dengan hati-hati, merasakan permukaan meja dan kemudian membuka dan meraba-raba isi laci dengan harapan menemukan kunci sel Sasuke.

Ketika itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Sakura memeriksa jendela lagi, bermaksud mengambil risiko untuk menyalakan lampu jika tidak ada orang di sekitar. Namun, pemandangan dua orang yang melintasi halaman menuju bangunan membuat jantungnya terjulur ke tenggorokannya.

Panik tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya, Sakura melirik liar ke sekeliling ruangan yang gelap, lalu matanya mendarat di lubang gelap di bawah meja. Tanpa berhenti sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan aman atau tidak nya tempat persembunyian itu, dia dengan cepat berlari dan merangkak ke dalamnya. Sakura baru saja masuk ke bawah meja dan menutup matanya terpejam-seolah itu bisa membantunya tidak terlihat-saat dia mendengar pintu luar terbuka dan gumaman suara laki-laki.

"Aku tidak tahu, Suigetsu," Gaara berkata. "Sasuke terus mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan wanita. Mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kita duga."

"Karin mengatakan hal yang sama," Suigetsu mengakuinya, dan mata Sakura terbuka dengan cemas saat suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi jelas dan nyaring dan lampu kantor menyala di atas kepalanya. Oh, Tuhan, mereka datang kemari. Dia akan mati, pikirnya dengan ngeri saat Suigetsu melanjutkan, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan itu sangat baik, dan-"

"Kemana kau pergi?" Gaara terputus.

"Mengambil kunci sel," jawab Suigetsu, dan jantung Sakura berhenti saat kakinya terlihat di antara kursi meja dan lutut Suigetsu berlutut di tempat dia berjongkok.

"Tolong jangan duduk, Tolong jangan duduk." Sakura mulai berdoa, Suigetsu pasti akan menabraknya dengan kakinya jika dia duduk di meja kerja, dan kemudian dia menemukan nya. Sakura bisa saja melolong frustrasi saat lutut Suigetsu mulai menekuk saat ia mulai duduk.

"Aku menemukan nya," kata Gaara, dan Suigetsu berhenti sejenak dan menegakkan tubuh lagi. Saat kaki-kaki itu tidak terlihat lagi, Gaara bertanya, "Menurut mu mengapa dia terus mempertaruhkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Suigetsu saat lampu di kantor padam lagi. "Mungkin dia punya harapan untuk mati."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Gaara bertanya dengan heran, suaranya semakin redup saat mereka keluar dari kantor. "Aku tidak akan pernah membayangkannya untuk bunuh diri."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bunuh diri, Aku mengatakan harapan kematian. Ada perbedaan."

Sakura tetap berada di tempat dia berada saat suara-suara itu bergerak lebih jauh lagi, tidak berani bernafas, apalagi bergerak sampai suara Sasuke yang dalam bergabung dengan mereka. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan sekarang, tapi itu memberitahunya bahwa Suigetsu dan Gaara telah sampai di sel dan relatif aman untuk bergerak. Tentu saja lebih aman untuk pindah dan keluar dari kantor daripada menunggu di sana agar mereka kembali. Sakura tidak berpikir dia akan cukup beruntung untuk tidak ketahuan untuk kedua kalinya jika dia tetap di sana. Dia harus keluar dari kantor sebelum mereka selesai berbicara dengan Sasuke dan kembali.

Sambil merangkak keluar dari bawah meja, Sakura membungkuk di belakang meja dan mengintip dengan gugup ke pintu itu untuk memastikannya, tapi ketika dia tidak melihat siapa pun di pintu atau melalui jendela, dia dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. , hanya untuk berhenti saat dia mendengar suara di lorong.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Dia sudah berbicara sebelumnya," komentar Gaar, dan Sakura bisa mendengar kerutan di suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kita harus menunggu Kakashi, dia akan mencari tahu apa saja yang perlu kita ketahui," Suigetsu memutuskan dan Sakura menyadari bahwa sebaiknya dia menghentikan gerakannya. Dia melirik sekilas sebentar, tatapannya bergerak kembali ke pintu keluar, dan kemudian bergeser ke garasi tempat semua SUV berbaris rapi dan menunggu. Dia menuju garasi. Sepertinya pilihan paling cerdas baginya. Sakura tidak mempercayai bahwa Suigetsu dan Gaara tidak akan mengunci pintu bangunan saat mereka pergi sekarang, dan mungkin dia tidak bisa masuk lagi. Selain itu, jelas tidak ada gunanya mencari kunci di kantor sejak Gaara memilikinya. Tapi mungkin dia bisa menemukan sesuatu di garasi untuk membuka selnya.

"Kakashi mungkin akan datang malam ini dan membuat mu keluar dari kesengsaraan mu, tapi mungkin sudah pagi sebelum dia sampai di sini," Suigetsu berkata saat Sakura sampai di pintu garasi. "Buatlah dirimu nyaman disini. Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Tanggapan Sasuke hanyalah suara gumaman saat Sakura dengan hati-hati membuka pintu garasi dan meluncur melewatinya. Saat dia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, dia mendengar Suigetsu berkata, "Kalau begitu, kami akan meninggalkanmu dalam pikiranmu."

Sakura bergegas ke SUV pertama di garasi untuk bersembunui di sisi lain. Dia menunggu di sana untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip melalui jendela SUV. Dia tepat waktu untuk melihat Gaara dan Suigetsu memasuki ruangan kecil dan pindah ke kantor.

Seperti yang dikhawatirkannya, Suigetsu berhenti lalu duduk di kursi meja dan bergeser berlutut di bawah meja saat dia bersandar di kursi. Seandainya dia tetap tinggal, dia pasti akan tertangkap, pikir Sakura saat melihat Gaara duduk di sudut meja. Kedua pria itu tampak seperti sedang mengobrol panjang lebar, dan dia mendesah pada dirinya sendiri, berharap mereka menggerakkan pantatnya dari sana, tapi Sakura ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sakura mempertimbangkan untuk mencoba menyelinap ke pintu dan membukanya untuk mendengarkan mereka, tapi risiko untuk tertangkap sangat besar sehingga dia tetap berada di tempat dia berada.

Mereka berbicara beberapa saat sebelum Gaara berdiri dan pindah ke kulkas medis yang sebelumnya dia lihat berisi stok darah. Saat Sakura melihat Gaara membuka pintu kaca depan untuk mengambil beberapa kantong.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Gaara lakukan dengan kantong darah itu. Kebingungannya meningkat saat Gaara melempar salah satu kantong ke Suigetsu, dan Sakura sedikit naik untuk melihat lebih baik, dan kemudian bergegas turun lagi saat Gaara tiba-tiba melirik ke arahnya.

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura menunggu, dan memastikan dia telah melihat Suigetsu dan Gaara akan segera masuk ke garasi. Tapi sesaat berlalu dan kemudian tanpa tiba-tiba suara pintu garasi terbuka. Tetap saja, itu cukup memberikan rasa terkejut untuk Sakura, kemudian dia naik perlahan untuk bisa melihat melalui jendela lagi. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah Gaara membuang kantong darah yang sekarang kosong saat dia mengikuti Suigetsu keluar dari kantor.

Sakura merunduk turun dan menunggu sampai dia mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Dia kemudian kembali bangkit untuk mengintip melalui jendela SUV lagi. Kantor itu kosong, Suigetsu dan Gaara telah pergi. Sakura ragu-ragu, kemudian berdiri dan pindah ke pintu garasi besar di depan SUV. Sambil berjinjit, dia berhasil mengintip dari jendela tinggi dan melihat Suigetsu dan Gaara bergerak melintasi halaman menuju rumah. Sakuara melihat dan menunggu sampai mereka masuk melalui pintu kaca geser, dan kemudian berbalik untuk mengintip ke sekitar garasi.

Berbeda dengan kantor, lampu garasi menyala saat dia memasuki gedung. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, kecuali beberapa peserta pesta telah tiba di sini. Yang berarti mereka akan datang untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka saat mereka ingin pergi. Dia harus bergerak.

Sakura bergerak cepat ke meja kerja yang panjang di sepanjang dinding belakang garasi, matanya dengan cepat melihat alat yang tergantung dari kait di _Pegboard_ di atasnya. Ada segalanya dari obeng sampai gergaji rantai di papan itu. Sakura secara singkat menganggap rute yang mudah, membawa gergaji rantai dan memotong-motong jeruji besi, atau gagal melakukannya-karena dia sama sekali tidak yakin bahkan gergaji rantai bisa menembus batang logam-hanya menembus dinding eternit. Bagaimana pun, gergaji rantai terlalu berisik, dan suaranya bisa sampai ke rumah atau gerbang depan dan mengundang seseorang untuk datang, yang berarti dia harus melakukannya dengan cara yang sulit. Dia harus membuka sel itu. Itu bukan tugas yang tidak mungkin, Sakura memilih jalan sulit, mungkin butuh sedikit waktu. Dia berharap pria-pria itu tidak kembali untuk sementara waktu, kemudian dia meraih beberapa alat yang tampak aneh.

Bergerak cepat, Sakura bergegas keluar dari garasi, tapi bukannya kembali ke sel Sasuke, dia berjalan cepat ke kantor untuk melihat sekilas ke luar jendela. Memastikan sekitar aman dan melihat halaman kosong yang tenang, dia bergegas keluar kantor dengan langkah-langkah yang panjang...

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, sumpah saya begadang 3 hari berturut-turut untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini selagi saya mendapatkan jatah libur panjang, dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang i've been writted so far.

Oh iya, banyak yg bertanya apakah saya menggunakan nama asli dan apa kepanjangan dari huruf A ditengah nama saya?

Oke saya jawab disini, saya selalu menggunakan nama asli disetiap akun sosmed saya, dan kepanjangan dari A adalah Abigail. Sewaktu saya masuk sekolah dasar guru saya bilang nama saya terlalu panjang jadi mereka menulis Liiga A Chavali dan sampai sekarang saya menulisnya seperti itu, terkecuali ada yg meminta untuk menuliskan nama lengkap.

Dan sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview dan para silent rider.

Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

Sending your Love

.

.

.

.

Liiga A Chavali


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Five

.

.

.

.

Takdir adalah pelacur yang berubah-ubah dengan selera humor yang sangat buruk, pikir Sasuke, berbaring di empat tidur di selnya dan menatap langit-langit. Disinilah dia sekarang, tertangkap dan akan menemui penciptanya, dan _Madam Fate_ memberkati pasangan hidupnya hanya untuk mengotori perairan. Seberapa menyakitkan dan rumit itu?

Dia meringis di langit-langit, telinganya berusaha mendengar suara gerakan di gedung itu. Suigetsu dan Gaara telah tiba tidak lama setelah Sakura menyelinap pergi mencari kuncinya. Karena tidak ada keributan setelah mereka meninggalkan selnya, sepertinya kehadiran Sakura belum ditemukan. Dia pasti sudah bersembunyi, pikirnya, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak memberitahu orang-orang di hadapannya.

Itu akan menjadi tindakan yang bertanggung jawab, Sasuke tahu itu. Kehadiran Sakura di sini dan fakta bahwa dia mendapatkan kembali kenangan yang telah dihapus oleh Shikamaru dapat menyebabkan masalah. Namun, Sasuke belum mau melepaskan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya lagi, bahkan mungkin mencuri ciuman lagi, dan bahkan mungkin bisa lolos. Dia ingin membawanya bersamanya, tapi dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk ditawarkan kecuali hidup dalam pelarian, dan itu bukan kehidupan seorang wanita seperti Sakura. Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang berjiwa bebas, dan mereka tidak bisa bebas saat mereka dalam pelarian. Mereka harus berhati-hati dan berhati-hati terhadap setiap hal kecil yang mereka lakukan.

Sasuke akui. Dia terlalu banyak mengambil risiko dan risiko. Itulah yang membuatnya tertangkap saat ini dan mereka hampir berhasil menangkapnya pada awal musim panas. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan. Bahkan jika dia meninggal besok, Sasuke tidak akan menyesal menyelamatkan Sakura dari Kabuto. _Rogue_ pasti membunuhnya, atau menyakitinya dengan buruk dan mengejar Temari dan saudara perempuannya, atau membawa Sakura kembali ke Orochimaru. Tak satu pun kesimpulan itu bisa diterima olehnya. Dia mungkin tidak bisa mengklaim Sakura sebagai pasangan hidupnya, tapi Sasuke akan melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk menjaganya agar tetap aman selagi dia bisa.

Sayangnya, itu berarti dia tidak bisa menjelaskan situasinya padanya. Bukannya Sasuke tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melihat kengerian dan jijik memasuki mata Sakura saat dia mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang berumur lima puluh tahun lebih, dan menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah vampir tidak mungkin bisa dipercaya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar memikirkan ekspresinya jika dia mencoba menjelaskannya. Sungguh, aku seorang vampir, tapi vampir yang baik ... kecuali untuk satu alasan saat aku membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah.

Dia meringis. Ya, kecuali satu perbuatan jahat yang tak bisa dia jelaskan, dia adalah pria yang buruk.

Suara pintu tertutup tertangkap telinganya, dan Sasuke membuka matanya, berusaha mendengarkan suara lain di gedung itu, tapi suara Suigetsu dan Gaara telah hilang. Keheningan mutlak tampak bergema dari aula. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, tapi sekarang tidak ada suara berisik kecuali napasnya sendiri.

Sasuke mulai khawatir bahwa pasangan hidupnya telah memutuskan untuk menyerah pada takdirnya dan menyelinap kembali ke rumah yang aman saat ia mendengar suara lembut saat sebuah pintu terbuka. Hal itu diikuti oleh langkah seseorang yang berjalan cepat, dan Sasuke tersenyum sendiri. Dia yakin itu Sakura dan dia masih di sini. Mungkin Sasuke egois, tapi dia senang. Dia bisa berbicara dengannya lagi dan mungkin belajar sesuatu tentang wanita ini yang bisa menjadi penyelamatannya seandainya dia tidak membuat satu kesalahan bodoh dan tak dapat dilupakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Berdiri tegak, Sasuke berpindah ke bar untuk mengintip. Sakura muncul beberapa saat setelahnya, ekspresi resah dan gugup terlihat dimatanya saat dia bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju sel Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kuncinya, Gaara memilikinya," Sakura mengoceh saat dia mendekat. "Tapi aku menemukan ini dan berpikir aku bisa membuka kuncinya dengan ini."

"Dengan itu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Ya, aku bekerja sebagai asisten tukang kunci saat musim panas di sekolah menengah dan universitas, dia mengajari ku beberapa trik, aku bisa melakukan ini," dia meyakinkannya, berlutut di depan pintu selnya. Dia memeriksa kunci itu sebentar dan kemudian meringis. "Mungkin perlu sedikit waktu bagiku, tapi aku bisa melakukannya ... dan jika tidak, aku akan kembali dan mengambil kapak dan memotong kuncinya."

Sasuke mendapati dirinya tersenyum tanpa alasan. Sungguh, wanita itu menggemaskan, pikirnya, dan bertanya, "Jadi kau telah bekerja dengan tukang kunci dan sekarang mengelola sebuah bar. Apa lagi yang telah kau lakukan dalam hidup singkat mu?"

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat alisnya saat dia melihat tatapannya. "Hidupku yang singkat, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku bocah dan kau pria tua, kau mungkin berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun atau lebih?"

"Mungkin," gumam Sasuke, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia berusia seratus tiga puluh tiga tahun. "Jadi, apa lagi yang telah kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, perhatiannya kembali pada kunci saat dia menempelkan alatnya dan bekerja. Sakira akhirnya menjawab, "Ada banyak hal, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Ada banyak hal," Sasuke bergumam kesal, dan menduga dia telah mengerjakan lebih banyak pekerjaan daripada sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Sasuke, dan dia melirik ke arah lain saat rasa sakit menyelimutinya saat memikirkan istrinya yang telah meninggal. Anehnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima puluh tahun, rasa sakit itu tidak terlalu menghancurkan dirinya. Kenangan Shion-nya dan kehilanganya meninggalkan rasa sakit baginya, tapi tidak sebrutal kali ini. Tatapannya beralih ke Sakura. Dia berkonsentrasi pada kunci itu, tapi berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat alis yang mencurigakan.

"Apakah kau?" dia bertanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian mengakui, "Dia sudah meninggal."

Sakura terkejut, dan kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kunci, bergumam, "Maaf."

"Itu sudah lama sekali," katanya pelan, dan untuk pertama kalinya, rasa sakitnya menguap. Sudah lima puluh tahun sejak Sasuke kehilangan Shion-nya, tapi selama hampir lima puluh tahun, kehilangan itu terasa seperti kemarin. Tapi sekarang ... tatapannya meluncur ke arah Sakura dan dia mengerutkan kening, merasakan rasa bersalah menggeliat di dalam perutnya karena tahu bahwa dia akhirnya melepaskan kesedihannya dan terus hidup.

"Kau pasti sudah menjadi ayah sekarang seandainya dia tidak meninggal," gumam Sakura, menyipitkan mata ke kunci saat dia mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai hal itu, tapi malah bertanya, "Apakah kau punya pacar atau-"

"Tidak," selanya. "Tidak ada waktu, Sekolah dan kerja paruh waktu tidak memberi banyak waktu untuk pria. Selain itu, Aku melihat orang yang paling buruk di tempat kerja."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mendengar komentar itu. Dia mengira menjadi Hunter adalah pekerjaan terburuk dari umat manusia, tapi dia terdengar cukup yakin. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Mengingat cukup banyak alkohol, bahkan orang yang paling baik sekalipun adalah bajingan. Kau akan takjub berapa banyak pria yang datang dengan pasangan mereka, bertengkar, dan kemudian saat dia marah dengan semuanya, dia pergi dengan wanita lain. Muncul lagi minggu depan dengan wanita lain lagi, yang mungkin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan seminggu sebelumnya. Atau hanya datang untuk menepuk pantatku," Sakura berhenti untuk menambahkan dengan senyuman jijik sebelum selesai," tidak ada kesetiaan, mereka selalu berkata 'aku mencintaimu,' tapi begitu pasangan nya pergi ke kamar mandi, dia menggoda wanita lain. "

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke, memikirkan cerita seperti itu cukup membuat dia senang karena dia makhluk abadi dan cenderung Monogami.

"Dan para wanita itu sama buruknya," lanjut Sakura. "Aku selalu berpikir mereka hanya orang-orang yang kacau, tapi aku telah belajar berbeda, para penggoda lebih pintar tentang hal itu. Sangat berhati-hati, tidak terlihat memaksa atau jelas sehingga kau tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa mereka menggoda mu, tapi kemudian mereka menghilang ke kamar mandi sebentar, dan kembali mengatur pakaian mereka dan seorang pria yang menyeringai setelah mereka menaiki celananya. "

"Wanita yang sama yang laki-lakinya memukul wanita lain saat mereka pergi?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, berpikir mungkin itu menjelaskan perilaku pria itu. Mungkin mereka punya semacam kesepakatan, pikirnya, tapi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu hal yang aneh. Sejauh yang ku tahu, jalang jarang berhubungan dengan jalang lain nya. Sepertinya mereka mengenali satu sama lain dan menghindarinya, karena mereka tahu seorang penipu tidak mau ditipu," katanya masam. "Sepertinya seseorang selalu setia dan yang lain melakukan _Cuckolding_ ... Meskipun kadang-kadang terjadi di mana mereka berdua melangkah keluar di sisi lain, aku lebih suka melihat itu, aku fikir mereka pantas satu sama lain."

"Kedengarannya ..." Sasuke ragu-ragu. Kedengarannya seperti pekerjaannya di bar telah memberinya pandangan yang sangat buruk tentang pria dan wanita.

" _Got ya_!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendengar bunyi klik dan melihat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan sekarang menyaksikan dengan takjub saat Sakura menarik alatnya dan berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, melambaikan tangannya dan membungkuk saat dia memberi isyarat kepadanya. Itu membuatnya tersenyum, tapi bukannya melangkah keluar dan melewatinya, Sasuke berdiri di depannya dan menunggunya melirik sebelum meraih tangan nya, berkata, "Sepertinya sekarang aku berutang terima kasih."

Sakura berkedip kaget. Dia mengharapkan Sasuke segera keluar dan lari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya saat dia membuka pintu sel, tapi dia malah menarik tangannya dan menariknya ke depan, kepalanya turun ke arahnya. Dia tidak menolak. Sama dengan Sasuke. Sakura sudah tahu itu dan tidak menolak bahwa dia sangat bergairah dengan Sasuke, pikirnya, dan kemudian mulut Sasuke menutupi bibirnya dan dia dipenuhi oleh hasrat menakjubkan yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

Sialan, dia adalah seorang pencium yang baik, dia pasti lebih berpengalaman tentang hal ini, pikir Sakura, membiarkan alat yang dipegangnya terlepas dari jari-jarinya sehingga dia bisa menekan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Dia hampir tidak mendengar berbagai macam suara saat alat itu membentur beton keras. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gelombang gairah yang terbangun dan meluncur di dalam dirinya, masing-masing membentur otaknya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar saat mulut Sasuke melahapnya. Dia tidak sadar akan gerakan Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan logam dingin di punggungnya dan membuka matanya sejenak untuk melihat bahwa Sasuke telah menyudutkan nya di pintu sel di belakangnya, dan kemudian matanya kembali terpejam. Saat Sasuke menekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura, merapatkan pinggulnya ke arahnya.

Saat tangan Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya ke payudaranya, Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya, menekan dirinya ke depan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai tubuh Sasuke, dan dia meremasnya dengan semangat sebelum meraih tangan Sasuke di dadanya, berharap dia tidak mengenakan kaos dan dia bisa menyentuh kulit telanjangnya. Itu adalah pemikiran yang agak mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Dia bukan pemalu atau agresif, tapi Sakura tidak mengenal orang ini. Selain namanya, fakta bahwa dia duda dan dia mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan nya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Tapi tubuhnya seolah-olah dia mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, atau menginginkannya. Dia ingin. Dia ingin tahu setiap inci kulit telanjangnya. Dia ingin-

Pikiran Sakura mati terengah-engah saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kausnya ke atas, memamerkan payudaranya. Sakura tidak memakai bra nya. Selain memakainya untuk bekerja, Sakura cenderung menghindarinya dan tidak mengenakannya malam hari. Sakura sangat senang karena tidak memakainya saat Sasuke menyentuh nipple nya dengan tangannya dan kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan mengklaim yang lain dengan mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan," Sakura tersentak, melingkarkan jemarinya ke rambut di bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Ini ... ini ... Dia menyerah untuk memikirkan yang terjadi saat gigi dan lidah Sasuke mulai beraksi, giginya menggigit puting Sakura dan menjilat titik sensitifnya.

 _Damn he was good_ , pikir Sakura, dan dia tidak pernah mengalami seks hidupnya, memutuskan bahwa mereka perlu pindah ke salah satu sel dan menggunakan ranjang. Saat dia berpikir kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba meluncur di antara kedua kakinya, menggosoknya dan membangkitkan gairah mereka ke tingkat yang lebih. Bergerak dengan susah payah, Sakura menarik rambut Sasuke, menuntut agar dia menghentikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan menciumnya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh titik paling sensitif ditubuhnya.

Sasuke membiarkan putingnya terlepas dari mulutnya dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengklaim bibirnya, tapi ciumannya sangat agresif. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk memulai apa yang sangat diharapkan Sakura di atas ranjang itu, dan tangannya menggantikan mulutnya di dadanya, ibu jari dan jarinya mencubitnya dengan lembut lalu meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke," Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke mematahkan ciuman itu untuk menempelkan pipinya ke telinganya. "Aku butuh ... ohh," erangnya sambil menekan kakinya kearah Sakura lebih tegas. "Ya . . . aku . . . apa itu?"

Sasuke langsung terdiam dan kemudian menoleh ke ujung lorong, di mana suara terdengar disana.

"Astaga," gumam Sasuke, dan mereka langsung memisahkan tubuhnya masing-masing, keduanya segera merapikan pakaian mereka.

Sakura mulai meluncur ke sel kosong di samping mereka, dia hanya berpikir untuk bersembunyi. Tapi Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menariknya ke belakang saat dia mulai menyusuri lorong, berkata, "Mereka ada di garasi."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Desis Sakura dengan waswas ketika menyadari bahwa mereka bergerak menuju suara-suara itu.

Sasuke hanya melirik ke belakang dan menempelkan jari dan membungkam bibirnya lalu terus melangkah maju, tetap di dekat dinding.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, berpikir bahwa pria itu pasti marah, dan mengikutinya tanpa suara. Mereka hampir sampai di ujung lorong sebelum mereka bisa melihat orang-orang di bagian lain bangunan itu. Dua dari enam pintu garasi terbuka, yang terdekat dan yang paling jauh. Tiga pria berdiri berbicara di pintu jauh yang terbuka di belakang salah satu SUV. Sakura mengenali Gaara dan dua orang pria yang diperkenalkan padanya d pesta malam ini.

"Apa-?" dia mulai, tapi Sasuke menempelkan jarinya ke bibirnya.

"Tunggu di sini," bisiknya, lalu lenyap.

Sakura melirik sekeliling dengan kebingungan saat melihat Sasuke menghilang ke kantor, masih dalam keadaan jengkel. Pria itu bergerak cepat. Sakura baru saja berbalik untuk kembali ke garasi dengan cemas saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya lagi, memasukkan sesuatu ke sakunya.

"Alat pelacak ku," jelasnya. "Mereka mengambilnya saat mereka mengurung ku."

"Pelacak untuj apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan kebingungan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak terlalu penting pada saat ini. Dia lebih khawatir tertangkap dan mendesis dengan berbisik, "Gaara bisa masuk ke sini. Kita perlu bersembunyi."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi."

"Apa? Tapi-" Sakura mulai dengan cemas, dan kemudian tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menariknya ke sampingnya sehingga mereka tidak terlihat.

"Inilah satu-satunya cara ku keluar dari sini," katanya lembut, mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Tapi-"

Kali ini dia membungkamnya dengan ciuman cepat, hanya menyapu bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sasuke lalu mundur dan berbisik, "Terima kasih sudah membebaskan ku."

Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara, tapi dia menggeser jempolnya untuk menutupi bibirnya dan menambahkan, "Mungkin mereka akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang ku saat mereka sadar bahwa kau masih memilikinya, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu ... dan jika kau membutuhkan ku, aku akan berada di sana. "

Sasuke kemudian menciumnya lagi, sangat lembut, dan Sakura membiarkan matanya melayang tertutup. Ketika dia membukanya, Sasuke sudah pergi, masuk melalui pintu ke garasi dengan jongkok.

"Sial," bisik Sakura dengan cemas, dan menunggu teriakan yang tak terelakkan saat Sasuke terlihat oleh mereka. Ketika tidak ada teriakan terdengar, dia ragu-ragu dan kemudian bergerak cepat menuju pintu dengan jongkok. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai meredakannya, membeku saat dia melihat Sasuke di lantai di samping SUV pertama, tergelincir di bawah kendaraan. Dia melihat sampai Sasuke menghilang dan kemudian mulai bangkit, berpikir dengan tenang, Sakura membuka pintu dan pindah ke kantor. Begitu dia melihat bayang-bayang di sana, dia mengangkat dirinya untuk melihat melalui jendela ke garasi.

Sakura tepat waktu untuk melihat orang-orang menyelesaikan percakapan mereka dan berpisah. Gaara segera menuju ke luar garasi dan tidak terlihat, tapi satu dari dua orang yang tersisa pindah ke SUV yang berdiri di belakangnya, sementara yang lain menyeberangi garasi ke kendaraan yang dia lihat Sasuke menghilang di bawahnya. Sakura melihat sebentar kendaraan yang jauh itu mundur dan menghilang dari pandangan, tapi ketika kendaraan yang kedua melakukan hal yang sama, kedua pintu itu mulai menutup, Sakura cepat-cepat mengintip ke luar jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang.

Pada saat itu SUV pertama telah berputar-putar dan menuju ke gerbang, dan Sakura tepat waktu untuk melihat SUV kedua melakukan hal yang sama, dan Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mengamati bagian bawah kendaraan untuk melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke, tapi Saat itu gelap dan, sekalipun jika dia ada di sana, Sakira tidak bisa melihatnya.

Pikiran itu membuatnya bergegas keluar dari kantor ke pintu yang menuju ke garasi. Sakura mendorongnya terbuka dan mengintip ke tempat kosong dimana SUV pertama berada, lalu berlari di sepanjang kendaraannya untuk memastikannya, tapi Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Sambil berhenti di ujung garasi, dia membungkuk lemah ke dinding untuk sesaat, hampir tidak bisa percaya bahwa Sasuke telah pergi. Tapi kemudian dia segera berdiri dan mulai kembali menyusuri garasi, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seharusnya tidak terkejut bahwa Sasuke telah pergi begitu tiba-tiba, seperti cara dia memasuki hidupnya. Lagi pula, apa yang dia harapkan? Deklarasi cinta abadi karena dia membebaskannya dan menciumnya beberapa kali? Proposal pernikahan? Bahagia selamanya?

Astaga, dia perlu menjernihkan otaknya, pikir Sakura dengan rasa jijik. Pria itu brengsek. Dia mungkin mencium wanita sepanjang waktu ... banyak dari mereka ... dan banyak ciuman masing-masing. Pria itu pasti hebat dalam hal itu, dan kau tidak akan sebaik itu tanpa banyak latihan, dia yakin.

Sambil mendesah, dia menuju pintu, berniat untuk pergi, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggunya dengan baik. Jika Sakura terlihat keluar dari gedung, mereka mungkin akan memeriksa sel-selnya dan mendapati Sasuke hilang, lalu menghentikan kendaraannya, dan dia akan tertangkap sekali lagi. Jika itu terjadi, Sakura pasti tidak akan pernah diijinkan di dekat garasi lagi.

Bahkan jika dia mengingat Sasuke, pikir Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening saat dia mengingat perkataan Sasuke bahwa begitu mereka tahu dia menghilang, mereka akan menyadari bahwa Sakura memiliki ingatannya kembali dan mungkin menghapus mereka lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai gagasan itu. Menghapus ingatannya ... Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Sakura tidak meragukan bahwa mereka melakukannya, tapi bagaimana mereka melakukannya adalah apa yang mengganggunya.

Mesin itu pasti semacam mesin, pikirnya, dan berbalik untuk pertama-tama masuk ke kantor dan kemudian menuju garasi, bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus mencari mesin yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk itu. Ini akan membantunya mengalihkan perhatian dan memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk pergi ... dan jika Sakira menemukan mesin itu, pikir Sakura dengan muram, dia akan menghancurkannya dan menyimpan ingatannya yang terkutuk, terima kasih banyak.

Sakura mulai daru kantor, merasakan jalannya menembus ruangan seperti seorang wanita buta yang sedang berburu telur Paskah. Sangat melegakan untuk menyelesaikannya di sana dan pindah ke area bangunan yang terang. Dia menuju garasi saat dia mengingat alat yang ditinggalkannya di luar sel. Sakura berbalik ke arah itu dan bergegas menyusuri lorong untuk mengambilnya. Dia kemudian membawa mereka ke garasi dan dengan cepat meletakan mereka di tempat dia menemukannya sebelum memulai mencari mesin itu d garasi.

Sakura lebih cepat mencari disini. Cahaya di garasi membuatnya lebih mudah, tapi dia juga bergegas lebih cepat. Dia yakin Sasuke mungkin sudah berada di luar gedung sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap berada disini adalah untuj menemukan mesin yang mereka gunakan untuk menghapus ingatan, tapi faktanya Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia cari. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya atau seberapa besar itu. Semua dia tahu itu adalah suntikan beberapa obat yang diberikan untuk membuat orang lebih rentan terhadap sugesti dan kemudian sugesti itu diberikan kepada orang tersebut untuk melupakan semua hal tertentu.

Ketika sampai di garasi tanpa menemukan apa pun, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah dan masuk ke dalam. Dia pindah ke pintu garasi terdekat dan bangkit berjinjit untuk mengintip. Ketika dia menemukan halaman itu kosong lagi, Sakura cepat-cepat masuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan kemudian ke pintu. , Dia membuka pintu untuk menyelinap keluar, dan kemudian menutupnya dan mulai menyeberangi halaman dengan langkah yang sama saat dia menyelinap keluar.

Yang benar-benar ingin dilakukan Sakura adalah berjalan mengelilingi rumah, masuk ke mobilnya, dan pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mengtahui bahwa Sasuke telah hilang, tapi itu mustahil.Dia datang bersama Karin. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sasukw memberitahunya bahwa Suigetsu tidak akan menyakitinya atau Karin. Jadi dia akan tetap seperti yang direncanakan, menunggu ketidakhadiran Sasuke untuk ditemukan, dan menghadapi mereka seperti orang dewasa.

Meskipun, pikir Sakura, dia benar-benar lebih suka pergi dari sini. Suigetsu mungkin tidak menyakitinya, tapi dia pasti tidak akan senang karena dia membiarkan Sasuke pergi dan dialah yang membantunya.

Sambil mengernyit pada tatapan pengecut yang tiba-tiba melintasinya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan meluncur ke dalam rumah. Dia bisa mendengar suara datang dari suatu tempat di depan rumah. Kedengarannya seperti Karin dan Suigetsu yang berbicara, dan Sakura mendapati dirinya melirik jam dapur saat ia berjalan melewati ruangan. Matanya membelalak saat melihat bahwa itu hampir pukul tiga pagi. Kejutannya bukan karena sekarang hampir pukul tiga, tapi karena ini terlalu pagi. Sementara setelah tengah malam ketika dia melangkah keluar untuk jalan-jalan, begitu banyak yang terjadi sejak saat itulah Sakura tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa saat itu hampir menjelang fajar. Rasanya seperti dia hidup dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini.

Dia bergerak diam-diam menyusuri lorong menuju tangga, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan lega saat dia menaiki tangga tanpa bertemh siapa pun. Sakura hanya berpikir dia akan sampai ke kamarnya dan bisa menghindari semua urusan ini sampai pagi ketika pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka di belakangnya. Sakura membeku di tangga teratas, Sakura berbalik dan melirik ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba gelombang kekhawatiran melintas di otaknya saat dia melihat pria itu masuk. Tinggi, putih, dan suram seperti kematian, dia sudah melihatnya sebelum dia mengangkat kaki pertamanya melewati ambang pintu, dan dia menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang dia alami sepanjang malam saat Karin mengenalkannya pada orang-orang di pesta.

Sakura bergeser dengan tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajamnya, matanya meluncur ke pintu kamar tamunya, tapi sebelum dia bisa bergerak, si putih berkata, "Ayo turun, Sakura, aku perlu memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan denganmu. "

Sakura berkedip padanya karena terkejut, terkejut karena orang asing itu mengenal namanya, lalu tatapannya meluncur ke pintu ruang tamu saat Suigetsu tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

"Kakashi?" katanya terkejut dan kemudian melirik ke Sakira di puncak tangga. Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihatnya. "Sakura, kau harus tidur, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Dia baru saja membebaskan Sasuke," kata pria bernama Kakashi saat Suigetsu memerintahnya.

Rahang Sakura terjatuh pada kata-katanya, dan kemudian matanya beralih ke Suigetsu saat dia mengutuk dan mulai menyusuri lorong menuju bagian belakang rumah.

"Jangan repot-repot," gerutu Kakashi, membuatnya berhenti. "Dia sudah lama pergi."

Suigetsu berbalik, dan kemudian bergerak cepat ke pintu ruang tamu saat Karin muncul di sana, tatapannya yang cemas mencari Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Karin bertanya dengan waspada, dan Sakura meringis saat Karin memanggil nama lengkapnya. Dia tahu dia dalam masalah saat Karin memanggil nama lengkapnya, dan dengan menggunakan nama lengkap itu selalu dianggap sebagai senjata besar di rumah mereka saat tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku membebaskannya," kata Sakura menantang. "Dan mengapa tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi Suigetsu tidak punya hak untuk mengunci Sasuke seperti dia adalah penjahat. Dia bukan polisi atau apapun, dan Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. "

"Oh, Sakura," desah Karin, lalu bersandar ke Suigetsu saat dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura tidak dapat menyadarinya, karena tatapan cemasnya pada orang bernama Kakashi ini, seolah-olah perhatian utamanya adalah apa yang mungkin dia lakukan.

Suigetsu juga melihat pria itu, menunggu sesuatu darinya, Sakura mencatat, dan dengan enggan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya Kakashi inilah yang bertanggung jawab. _Crap_ , Sakura fikir. Dia tampak seperti orang yang sangat besar dan tegas membuat ini sulit baginya untuk berpegang pada pembelaannya dan tidak gelisah atau gugup seperti remaja yang tertangkap kembali setelah jam malam.

"Dia adalah teman hidup Sasuke," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Suigetsu mengumpat dan Karin bergumam, "Oh omong kosong," tapi Sakura merengut pada pria itu dan bertanya, "Apa itu pasangan hidup?" Dia pernah mendengar istilah sebelumnya dari Suigetsu dan Gaara, tapi itu mengacu pada Karin. Dia baru saja menduga itu sama dengan pacar dan dia tidak yakin bisa menyebut dirinya pacar Sasuke. Beberapa ciuman tidak membuatnya menjadi pacar.

Sakura jengkel karena pria itu tetap diam, tatapannya serius dan niatnya, dan Sakura mendapati dirinya menggertakkan giginya dengan frustrasi. Sungguh, Suigetsu tampak baik-baik saja di tempatnya, tapi dia mulai memikirkan kembali pendapatnya tentang Suihetsu. Jika seseorang dinilai karena teman-temannya, pastilah Suigetsu aneh karena teman-temannya memang aneh.

Terdengar tawa mendadak meluncur dari Kakashi dan dia berhenti menatapnya untuk beralih ke Karin. "Aku suka dia, dia penuh semangat seperti _Leigh_ -ku, katakan padanya dia untuk tidur."

Mata Karin melebar dan dia melirik ragu dari Kakashi ke Suigetsu. Ketika Suigetsu mengangguk penuh semangat, dia berdeham dan melirik Sakura. "Umm ... Sakura?"

"Yeah, ya, tidurlah," gumam Sakura, lalu berbalik menuju lorong. Dia memperlambat, begitu dia tidak terlihat dari pagar dan berhenti untuk mendengarkan. Sambil merasa lega bisa melepaskan diri dari tatapan tajam pria di bawah, dia ingin mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Apakah dia benar-benar pasangan hidup Sasuke?" Sakura mendengar Karin bertanya pelan, dan mengerutkan kening mendengar kekhawatiran itu dalam suaranya.

"Ya," kata Kakashi. "Yang menguntungkan kita."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Suigetsu pelan.

"Dia tidak akan bisa menjauh darinya."

Mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya. Dia merasakan kegembiraan sesaat pada kemungkinan bertemu Sasuke lagi, tapi segera terbawa dan diganti dengan cemas saat Kakashi menambahkan, "Bawa dua orang bersamanya saat dia pergi dari sini besok. Suugetsu, akhirnya dia akan muncul."

"Kau ingin menggunakan saudara perempuan ku sebagai umpan?" Tanya Karin dengan suara yang benar-benar marah. Sakura benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Karin tampak agak khawatir dan tidak yakin selama beberapa menit terakhir, dan itu tidak biasa baginya. Dia biasanya adalah "Wanita pengacara yang paling efisien dan berkemauan besi." Karin yang tidak yakin dan agak mencemaskan Sakura, dan Sakura akan memberikan sepupunya itu _High-five_ yang tinggi jika dia bisa melakukannya saat Karin berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Kau lebih suka kami menghapus ingatannya dan menolak membiarkan mu melihatnya lahi?" Tanya Kakashi, mengganggu Sakura lagi. _Who the hell this guy_? Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya melihat sepupunya.

Sakura mendengar Karin mengutuk dan kemudian Kakashi berkata, "Mari kita pindahkan pembicaraan ini ke perpustakaan, sudah cukup lama Sakura mendengarnya."

Alis Sakura terangkat pada kalimat itu, dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berhenti di tangga untuk mengintip ke lorong. Tiga pasang mata menatap ke belakang.

"Pergilah tidur," kata Kakashi tegas. "Kau sangat lelah."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa lelah, dan tempat tidur sepertinya tempat yang paling diminati di dunia. Sambil berbalik dengan patuh, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju pintu kamar tamu dan masuk ke dalam. Dia menanggalkan pakaian dan berbaring di tempat tidur sebelum bisa terpikir olehnya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa pergi dari saat yang menegangkan tadi untuk santai dan kelelahan disini. Sakura tertidur sebelum dia bisa mencemaskannya terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Six

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang dan ceria saat Sakura terbangun. Hal itu membuatnya mengerang dan menutup matanya dengan harapan bisa meredakan sakit di kepalanya. Sialan, dia sangat buruk saat mabuk. Dia alergi dengan alkohol. Dia tidak terlalu banyak minum tadi malam, yang berarti sakit kepala itu mungkin berkat kepalanya yang terbentur . . . atau mungkin akibat mengembalikan ingatannya kembali, pikirnya, teringat akan hal rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalanya saat ingatan itu masuk ke benaknya.

Sambil mendesah, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan memaksanya membuka mata, meringis dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sampai rasa sakit yang menusuk itu mereda.

Dia akan mengatakan satu hal untuk sepupunya, pikir Sakura saat dia beralih ke posisi duduk dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Karin pasti mendapatkan pesta yang berkesan. Belum tentu berkesan dalam cara yang baik sekalipun. Sakura menduga sakit kepala ini akan tinggal bersamanya sepanjang sisa hari ini. Dia juga berharap ingatannya tetap tinggal dengannya.

Sakura meringis memikirkan hal itu dan kemudian pindah ke kamar mandi. Dia perlu mandi, berpakaian, dan keluar dari rumah ini. Dia tidak mempercayai orang bernama Kakashi itu untuk tidak mencoba "menghapus" ingatannya. Gagasan tentang siapa saja yang mengacaukan kepalanya agak mengkhawatirkan. Dia menghitung di otaknya seperti yang semua orang lakukan, dan gagasan tentang potongan itu entah bagaimana "terselubung," seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, sungguh menakutkan untuk dibayangkan.

Sakura menyalakan air dan mandi dengan cepat, meringis kesakitan. Dia berharap mandi akan meredakan sakit kepala, tapi suara air yang deras sepertinya membuatnya semakin buruk. Dia senang untuk menyelesaikan dan melangkah keluar, tapi kurang senang saat harus mengeringkan diri dengan handuk mandi daripada handuk pantai yang jauh lebih besar yang suka digunakannya di rumah.

Pikiran tentang rumah membuatnya mendesah. Sakura berharap dia berada di apartemen kecilnya sekarang. Dia akan menutup tirai, meletakkan kain dingin di kepalanya, dan tidur sampai kepalanya terasa lebih baik. Ingin bisa melakukan itu, Sakura meninggalkan kamar mandi secepatnya. Dia berpakaian dalam waktu singkat, memakai T-shirt yang terlalu besar yang biasa dia gunakan saat tidur dan pakaian yang dia kenakan malam sebelumnya ke ranselnya, dan kemudian memasukkannya ke bahunya dan langsung menuju ke luar ruangan.

Aula itu kosong, dan dia bergegas ke tangga. Sakura menyusuri mereka, berhenti sejenak saat suara suaranya sampai di dapur. Dia ragu-ragu, matanya terus bergerak ke pintu, tapi tahu tidak ada apa-apa untuk itu. Sasori telah mengantarnya ke sini dan dia membutuhkan Sasori untuk membawanya pulang.

Sambil terengah-engah, ia meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dekat pintu depan dan kemudian berjalan menuju aula. Semakin dekat dia sampai ke dapur, semakin jelas suara-suara itu.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kita tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka," kata Karin. "Orang lain tahu tentang mu. Gaara mengatakan ada dua kota di sebelah selatan sini yang tahu tentang kalian."

"Tahu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Sakura sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kebisuan adalah tanggapannya saat Karin dan Suigetsu berpaling untuk mengintipnya dari tempat mereka duduk di meja dapur. Karin tampak cemas, dia tahu, tapi Suigetsu tampak kesal.

"Ini dia."

Sakura berbalik untuk menemukan Gaara memasuki dapur di belakangnya. Tatapannya mencari Suigetsu saat dia berkata, "Maaf, aku hanya melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi dan dia pergi saat aku kembali ke kamarnya."

"Aku punya penjaga sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dengan tak percaya. Dia merengut pada Gaara dan bertanya, "Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku telah meninggalkan kamar ku? Apakah kau masuk ke sana?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja menutup pintu saat aku tidak bisa mendengarmu mendengkur lagi."

"Aku tidak mendengkur," bentak Sakura.

Gaara menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, aku baru saja menutup pintu saat aku tidak mendengar dengusan keras mu, mengendus napas saat kau tidur."

"Ha ha," gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau kopi?" Tanya Karin, bangkit untuk mengambil cangkir untuknya dari lemari.

"Ya, tolong," gumam Sakura, lalu pindah untuk menemuinya di teko kopi. Dia menggumamkan "Terima kasih" saat dia mengambil cangkir dari Karin. "Di mana Sasori ? apa dia belum sampai?"

"Oh ya, dia sudah sampai dan keluar dari sini lebih awal," kata Karin, kembali ke meja.

"Apa?" Sakura berbalik untuk menatapnya dengan ngeri. "Dia seharusnya mengantarku pulang."

"Aku tahu, tapi kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan melakukannya," kata Karin menenangkan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening dan bersandar ke meja kasir, matanya bergerak was-was dari Gaara ke Suigetsu saat ia mengangkat cangkir untuk menyesapnya. Dia menegang saat Gaara tiba-tiba mendekatinya, tapi dia hanya membuka pintu lemari di sampingnya dan mengambil sebotol kecil dan terjatuh saat Gaara mengambilnya dari rak.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura saat Gaara menawarinya.

"Obat sakit kepala. Karin menyuruhku membelinya untuk mu saat kau mengeluh sakit kepala," kata Gaara, membuka telapak tangannya agar dia bisa membaca labelnya.

Sakura menerima pil itu perlahan, matanya yang menyipit melihat wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu-?"

"Kau memiliki pandangan bermata dua yang sama seperti yang dialami Karin saat dia sakit kepala," katanya dengan geli.

"Astaga, kau memujiku pagi ini, bukan?" Kata Sakura datar, berusaha menyingkirkan 'tatapan bermata sipit' dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingat kau menghina ku saat pertama kali bertemu."

Gaara menyeringai. "Yeah, tapi sekarang kau sudah menjadi keluarga. Setidaknya kau adalah keluarga Karin, dan dia sama seperti keluarga ku sekarang."

"Bagus," gumam Sakura sambil meletakkan kopinya untuk membuka pilnya. Ketika dia berusaha membukanya, Gaara mengambil botol itu dan membukanya untuknya, memaksanya untuk saling menggumamkan 'Terima kasih' saat dia mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan menyerahkannya. Dia mengambil kopinya dan menenggak beberapa dengan pil saat Gaara menutup kembali botol itu dan menyimpannya kembali. Dia lalu melirik ke meja untuk melihat Karin dan Suigetsu masih mengawasinya. Karin menggigit bibirnya seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan, tapi Suigetsu agak waspada.

"Kau mau sarapan?" Tanya Karin akhirnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengernyit saat merasakan sakit yang ditimbulkan melalui tengkoraknya. Dia pasti sudah memar saat dia menabrak dinding, pikir Sakura ngeri.

"Tidak ... terima kasih," katanya. "Aku benar-benar lebih suka untuk pulang."

"Aku akan mengambil kunci," kata Karin, segera bangun.

"Maaf mengganggu ?" Tanya Sakura. "Mengapa tidak membiarkan orang-orang yang seharusnya melihat ku membawa ku pulang, mereka bisa melihat ku dari dekat saat itu."

Sesaat diam berlalu saat Karin melirik ke Suigetsu. Dia menatap Sakura dengan mata menyipit sebentar, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan berkata pada Karin, "Ini akan menyelamatkanmu dari perjalanan, dan dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir denganmu."

Sebelum Karin bisa berkomentar, dia melirik ke Gaara dan berkata, "Neji sedang membereskan garasi."

"Aku akan mengambil salah satu SUV dan menjemput mu di depan," Gaara memberi tahu Sakura, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang.

"Aku akan mengambil tas ku," kata Sakura, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya dengan lega. Dia akan segera keluar dari sana ... dan dengan ingatannya masih utuh sejauh yang dia tahu.

"Sakura?" Kata Karin sambil berdiri untuk mengikuti saat dia keluar dari dapur.

Sakura melambat, tapi tidak berhenti saat ia melangkah ke lorong menuju ransel yang ditinggalkannya di depan pintu depan. "Ya?"

Karin berlari untuk menyusulnya, meraih tangannya saat ia sampai di pintu depan dan menariknya berhenti.

Sakura berbalik, tatapannya meluncur di lorong untuk melihat dengan lega yang tidak diikuti Suigetsu. Sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke sepupunya, dia mengangkat alisnya.

Karin ragu-ragu dan kemudian bertanya, "Apakah kita baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya yang lain sekarang. "Kenapa tidak?"

Karin mengerutkan hidungnya dan mendesah. "Aku tahu ini mungkin aneh dan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh mu, dan - jujur - aku kagum bahwa kau tidak mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam, dan-"

"Apakah mereka akan menjawab?" Sakura menyela dengan tenang, dan ketika Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dia menjelaskan, "Jika aku mengajukan pertanyaan tentang tadi malam, apakah mereka akan menjawab?"

Karin menggigit bibirnya, tapi kemudian menjatuhkan ketidakpastian yang sangat aneh datang darinya dan mengaku terus terang, "Tidak."

"Itulah yang kupikirkan," katanya datar. Lagi pula, Sakura curiga mengajukan pertanyaan mungkin dia akan kehilangan ingatan yang berhasil dia dapatkan kembali. Dia tidak yakin mengapa dia mengira begitu, tapi memutuskan untuk pergi dengan instingnya, menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan keluar dari sana.

"Kau selalu praktis," kata Karin dengan senyum masam melengkungkan bibirnya.

Sakura memaksakan senyum sebagai jawaban dan kemudian berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimanapun, aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan kepada mu."

Kekhawatiran segera merayapi wajah Karin. "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sakura, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikannya saat Karin membuka mulut untuk menjawab sekaligus. "Pikirkanlah, aku bersungguh-sungguh, apakah kau bahagia, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, kau telah berhenti dari posisi mu dikantor tersebut, pindah ke sini bersama Suigetsu, dan memulai yang baru - dan dari apa yang bisa aku katakan - sangat aneh. Apakah kau yakin itu yang kau inginkan? Apakah kau yakin tidak akan menyesalkan hal ini nanti? Apakah tidak ada alasan sama sekali bahwa aku harus mengkhawatirkan mu? "

Karin tampak serius menjawab apa yang diminta dan dipikirkan Sakura. Lalu dia melepaskan napas yang tertahan.

"Aku sangat senang," Karin meyakinkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Semuanya sangat cepat, tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesali pilihan yang ku buat. Aku mencintai Suigetsu dan dia benar-benar mencintai ku Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak mengerti banyak tentang apa yang sedang terjadi , tapi- "Kata-katanya putus saat Sakura memeluknya. Matanya lebar dan bertanya saat Sakura melangkah mundur.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar," Sakura meyakinkannya dengan tenang. "Sudah cukup, Aku tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kau jawab ... untuk saat ini," tambahnya pelan.

Karin tersenyum miring dan setuju, "Untuk saat ini."

"Itu sudah beres," kata Sakura dengan pura-pura gembira saat berbalik untuk mengambik ranselnya. Dia mengintip ke luar jendela di jalan masuk. Melihat SUV itu berhenti, Sakura tersenyum pada Karin saat membuka pintu.

"Sekarang aku akan pulang ke tempat tidurku, sakit kepala ini membunuhku."

"Buat Gaara berhenti dan ambil sarapan untuk mu dalam perjalanan pulang," kata Karin tegas, mengikutinya keluar pintu.

"Aku dengar itu," Gaara mengumumkan, menyelinap keluar dari kursi penumpang depan untuk membuka pintu belakang Sakura. Dia mengambil ranselnya, berkata, "Ambilkan sarapannya, akan kulakukan."

"Dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik, bukan begitu?" Kata Sakura datar saat ia meluncur ke jok belakang.

"Ya, dia akan." Suara Gaara sungguh-sungguh saat ia meletakkan ransel di dekat kakinya.

Saat menutup pintu, Sakura melirik ke arah Karin, sebuah kerutan menghiasi bibirnya saat dia melihat raut ceria di wajah sepupunya. Rupanya Karin tidak main-main dengan Suigetsu dan berhubungan seks secara teratur membuat bayi masa depan. Sakura dengan tulus berharap Karin tidak melupakan tentang pengendalian kelahiran. Jika dia ... well, bayi akan menjadi perkembangan yang menarik, pikirnya. Dia tidak keberatan membayangkan menjadi bibi.

" _Here we go!_."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan untuk melihat bahwa Gaara telah duduk di kursi depan dan menutup pintu. Saat pintu tertutup, pria di belakang kemudi, seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berwajah datar, mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Sakura bergeser maju dari kursi belakang dan mengintip pengemudi lebih dekat. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya di pesta itu. Seperti yang lainnya, dia adalah versi sempurna dari seorang pria, dengan rambut coklat panjang mengkilap, pori-pori sempurna, dan gigi putih mengkilap.

"Kau pasti Neji," komentar Sakura, mengingat Suigetsu menyebutkan nama itu tadi.

"Sabuk pengaman," adalah responsnya.

Sakura mengangkat satu alis dan melirik ke Gaara.

"Neji adalah orang yang sedikit bicara," katanya hampir meminta maaf.

"Aku mengerti," komentarnya datar.

"Sabuk pengaman atau kendaraan berhenti," kata Neji tegas.

Sakura mendengus. "Sangat irit bicara. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot dengan kata-kata kecil seperti, pergi, atau tolong."

"Sabuk pengamannya, tolong, atau kendaraan berhenti," kata Gaara, dengan menggunakan kata-kata kecil yang tidak dimiliki Neji.

Sakura terkekeh melihat geraman pria itu yang dalam, dam duduk kembali untuk memakai sabuk pengamannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Neji yang dilepaskan Gaara, dan membuatnya menyeringai. Dia mengintip wajah Gaara yang tersenyum ke belakang kepala Neji dan berkata, "Jadi kenapa kau tidak berada di pesta tadi malam?"

Neji terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian melirik ke Gaara. "Apakah dia berbicara dengan ku?"

Senyum geli tergelincir dari bibir Gaara, tapi dia mengangguk. "Ya, Neji, kurasa begitu."

Dia kembali ke jalan, dan Sakura baru saja memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya saat dia berkata, "Aku sedang bekerja."

" _Really_?" dia bertanya dengan penuh minat, maju sejauh mungkin karena sabuk pengamannya memungkinkan. "Bekerja pada Sabtu malam? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ada jeda dan kemudian dia berkata dengan sederhana, "Berburu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan mendesah dengan ragu, "Benar."

Keheningan jatuh ke dalam kendaraan saat mereka sampai di gerbang di ujung jalan. Dua pria ditempatkan di rumah penjaga hari ini. Seseorang bergegas membuka gerbang dalam untuk mereka sementara yang kedua berdiri di samping dan melihat mereka lewat. Dia bertanya-tanya sebentar apakah keamanan tambahan itu karena kunjungan _Bad-Breath Boy_ tadi malam, dan kemudian mereka keluar dan menuju ke jalan.

"Jadi ... Neji," gumam Sakura, duduk kembali di kursi. "Apa aksen yang kau miliki?"

Matanya menatap Sakura di kaca spion, lalu matanya bergeser kembali ke jalan. "Aku tidak punya aksen.

"Maaf," katanya datar. "Ini Jepang dan aku memiliki aksen Kanada, yang berarti aku tidak memiliki aksen Jepang. Tapi kau terdengar..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, mengingat beberapa kata yang dia katakan sejauh ini dan kemudian menebaknya. , "Orang Rusia?"

Matanya menatapnya lagi di cermin. Kali ini ada kedipan yang mungkin seperti apresiasi di matanya saat dia mengangguk.

"Jadi apakah Neji nama depanmu atau terakhir?"

"Depan."

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya. "Neji tidak terdengar sangat Rusia."

"Itu berasal dari Nezikovic," akunya. "Aku bosan dengan orang Jepang yang mencemari nama itu dan memanggilku Neji"

"Hmm," kata Sakura. "Rusia, kita harus bersenang-senang dulu."

"Mengapa?" tanyanya, dan dia tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan bahwa nada suaranya meragukan saat dia menatapnya lagi di cermin. Ada juga kebingungan di wajahnya. Neji ragu mereka akan akur sama sekali.

Sakura bertemu dengan tatapannya, tersenyum manis, dan berkata, "Baiklah, itu hanya nama, bukan? Aku seorang bartender, Kau seorang Russian. Ini adalah pertandingan yang sempurna, Kau tahu _Russian Roullete_ bukan?"

Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi Neji, dia tahu, tampak kurang terkesan, dan Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah candaan itu akan dianggap rasis. Dia tidak berpikir begitu. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir sebelum mengatakannya. Sialan, dia benar-benar perlu belajar berpikir sebelum dia berbicara.

"Itu bukan rasis," kata Neji datar. "Itu adalah permainan yang sangat buruk atas nama minuman beralkohol, tapi tidak rasis."

Sakura mengintipnya tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

Dia ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan dan berkata, "Kau memiliki wajah seperti orang kulit putih yang merasa bersalah saat mereka khawatir mereka salah bicara." Neji melirik ke cermin dan mengangkat alisnya saat dia bertanya, "Atau apakah rasis memanggilmu kulit putih? Mungkin sebaiknya kukatakan _Kaukasia_."

Sakura mendengus dan kemudian mendapati dirinya mengoceh, " _Fuckin' Hell_ jika aku tahu kau memanggil ku kulit putih jika kau mau.Meskipun aku tidak benar-benar ras kulit putih itu sendiri, maksud ku kita tidak benar-benar putih. Nah, Aku kira kami sedikit pucat, tapi kebanyakan kami agak cokelat di musim panas dan pink seperti babi di musim dingin. "

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu babi?" tanyanya manis.

Mata Sakura menajam di kaca spion, tapi dia menangkap kedutan bibirnya dan bertanya,

"Apakah itu sebuah usaha untuk bercanda?"

"Itu lebih baik darimu," katanya, dan benar-benar tersenyum.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura.

"Benar," Gaara berkomentar dengan perasaan senang, "Jadi sekarang kalian berdua telah memecahkan es dan langsung beralih ke teriakan penghinaan, kemana kita pergi sarapan?"

"Jangan lihat aku," kata Neji datar. "Aku tidak makan ... sarapan pagi," tambahnya saat Gaara meliriknya tajam.

"Seharusnya begitu," kata Sakura dengan pura-pura. "Ini makanan paling penting hari ini, kau tahu."

"Apakah itu?" Neji bertanya. "Dan biasanya sarapan apa?"

"Pizza yang sudah kering atau hal lain yang bisa kudapatkan," dia mengaku kecut.

"Mengapa aku tidak terkejut?" Neji berkata dengan nada menghina.

Sakura mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresinya. "Ini pori-pori ku, bukan? Mereka memberikan kebiasaan buruk siswa padaku."

Matanya menatapnya tajam di cermin, kebingungan melanda mereka.

"Pori-pori mu?"

"Ya, aku memiliki pori-pori besar yang memberikan keburukan ku. sementara kalian semua memiliki pori-pori pantat bayi."

"Pori-pori pantat bayi?" Tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Lembut dan licin seperti di pantat bayi," dia menjelaskan dengan datar.

" _Jesus_ ," gumam Neji, tangannya bangkit untuk menggosok pipinya sendiri dan matanya memeriksa kulitnya di kaca spion.

" _Eyes on Road_ , pantat bayi," perintah Sakura. "Kau bisa melihat diri mu sendiri nanti."

Neji menatapnya di cermin sebentar dan kemudian melirik ke Gaara dan bergumam, "Sayang aku bisa membacanya. Dia wanita yang menarik."

"Aku tahu, Aku telah merasakannya sepanjang musim panas," Gaara berkata sambil menghela napas, dan kemudian menambahkan, " _She's hot too_."

Sakura tidak yakin apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan 'membaca', tapi sudah pasti dia baru saja mendapat pujian. Ini menghiburnya dan membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar saat menyadari bahwa sakit kepalanya berkurang. Sesuatu untuk dimakan dan beberapa jus dan kopi bisa membantu memberantasnya sepenuhnya, pikirnya. "Ada tempat kecil yang tidak jauh dari apartemen ku yang menyajikan sarapan setiap hari."

"Alamat?" Tanya Neji, rupanya kembali ke _Image_ nya yang sedikit bicara.

Sakura memberikannya kepadanya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memejamkan mata, berharap sedikit bersantai di jalan akan sedikit menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

...

Ketika van Kabuto masuk ke pompa bensin, Sasuke mengamati jalan, melihat tempat parkir terbuka, dan berhasil bermanuver ke tempat yang rapat. Dia lalu melirik ke arah pompa bensin. Kabuto jelas tidak berhenti di sana mencari bensin. Dia parkir di pinggir jalan dan sekarang menatap tempat parkir restoran di seberang jalan.

Sementara Kabuto mengawasi tempat itu, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat ke restoran itu sendiri. Dia melihat pemandangan sempurna dari Sakura, Gaara, dan Neji keluar dari SUV yang mereka bawa ke sana dan menuju ke restoran. Mereka menghilang melalui pintu depan, hanya untuk muncul kembali beberapa saat kemudian di jendela depan besar saat mereka menemukan sebuah meja kosong di sana.

Ketika Sasuke melirik ke Kabuto, dia menemukan bahwa _Rogue_ lain telah mematikan vannya dan tampak seperti sedang menunggu. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa lagi menyangkal hal yang sudah jelas; Sementara dia mengikuti Kabuto. Kabuto untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui telah menetapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti Sakura, Gaara, dan Neji. Mengencangkan mulut, Sasuke mematikan mesinnya sendiri dan duduk kembali untuk menunggu juga, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia bergeser dengan tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya dan berharap dia memiliki bantalan busa kecil yang dia sukai untuk diletakkan di punggungnya. Sayangnya, itu masih di van lamanya, yang dicurigai sekarang berada di tangan para _Hunter_. Paling tidak, benda sial itu telah hilang pada saat Sakura telah membebaskannya dari selnya, dan dia mengendarai mobil SUV di bawahnya. Dia turun ke trotoar saat mobil itu melaju melewati tempat dia meninggalkan van, mengambil jalan yang gelap, hanya untuk menemukan vannya hilang.

Tidak perlu detektif untuk mengetahui bahwa Suigetsu telah mengirim orang keluar untuk menemukan kendaraannya setelah dia ditangkap. Dia tidak tahu ke mana mereka membawanya. Mereka tidak membawanya kembali ke bengkel pemadam sebelum dia pergi, jadi dia mengira mereka membawanya ke suatu tempat untuk mencarinya. Mungkin _Uchiha Enterprise_ dimana kakaknya Uchiha Itachi bisa mengatasinya dengan halus.

Sudah menjadi kekecewaan besar bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan kendaraannya lenyap. Selain fakta bahwa benda itu menyimpan semua barangnya, itu berarti jalan yang agak panjang baginya. Punya mobil dengan beberapa remaja yang sedikit mabuk yang kembali dari pesta yang tidak datang, dia pasti terpaksa berlari jauh-jauh ke kota. Untungnya, dia baru saja memulai perjalanan ke kota saat mereka melaju ke arahnya. Sasuke segera mengambil alih kendali pengemudi dan menghentikan kendaraannya, lalu masuk ke sebuah kota.

Sasuke bersembunyi di sebuah motel sampai pagi dan kemudian menuju toko untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan: pakaian dari toko barang bekas, peralatan, dan senjata, serta van baru ini. Tapi kemudian dia harus membayar uang tunai dan tidak benar-benar memiliki akses untuk kartu kredit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat saat Sakura menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Gaara.

Pemandangan itu agak mengganggunya. Sasuke tidak suka Gaara membuatnya tertawa, tapi butuh beberapa saat untuk mengenali apa yang dia alami sebagai cemburu. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang duduk di sana bersamanya, membuatnya tertawa ... dan itu semua salahnya sendiri kalau tidak bisa.

Sambil mendesah, Sasuke bergeser dengan sedih di kursi pengemudi. Dia tidak bisa menuntut Sakura sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Tidak mungkin dia memaksanya menjalani hidup dalam pelarian, tapi takdir membantunya menjauh darinya. Setelah membeli van itu, insting pertamanya adalah pergi mencari tempat Sakura tinggal dan menunggu di sana untuknya, tapi dia menggelengkan gagasan yang kurang masuk akal itu dan malah mengejar Kabuto, mengikuti pelacak yang dia tempatkan di bawah van pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke agak terkejut saat mencoba melakukan hal yang benar, dan bukan yang dia inginkan, telah membawanya langsung kembali ke rumah para _Hunter_. Atau setidaknya ke rumah penjaga. Dia melihat kendaraan Kabuto diparkir di pepohonan dan melihat sekilas seseorang di kursi pengemudi.

Melihat bahwa di dalam van itu tidak ada Kabuto. Sasuke masuk ke gerbang sebuah rumah di seberang jalan. Sudah hampir siang hari ketika dia mematikan mesin untuk menunggu dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kabuto.

Dia tidak punya waktu lama untuk menunggu saat SUV Kabuto saat ini mengikuti kendaraan lain. Sasuke melihat Sakura di kursi belakang saat kendaraan itu lewat, dan jantungnya berdebar hanya karena menemuinya. Kendaraan itu kembali meluncur saat kendaraan Kabuto tiba-tiba mengikuti SUV Sakura. Sasuke segera menyalakan mesin dan mengikuti juga, cemas sepanjang jalan ke kota. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah Kabuto telah memutuskan bahwa mengejar Ino dan Temari terlalu berisiko dan mengejar Sakura. Mungkin dia berharap bisa menghukum Sasuke karena mengganggu malam itu dengan menyerangnya.

Kabuto mungkin mendengarnya bergumam bahwa dia tidak bisa membaca Sakura saat dia mencoba dan gagal tadi malam.

Itu adalah pikiran yang mengkhawatirkan dan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilakukan Sasuke. Dia duduk memikirkan berbagai cara untuk melindungi Sakura saat dia melihat mereka di restoran tersebut berbicara kepada pelayan itu, menerima pesanan mereka, makan, dan kemudian mendapatkan cek itu. Ketika Gaara mengeluarkan uang di meja dan mereka berdiri untuk keluar dari restoran, Sasuke duduk dan menyalakan mesin van, bersiap mengikuti mereka. Prioritasnya telah berubah. Jika Kabuto telah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura, maka Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura keluar dari pandangannya walau hanya sebentar.

...

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, guys, bersenang-senanglah melihat apartemen ku, aku akan tidur," kata Sakura dengan ceria saat Neji menghentikan SUV di depan rumah besar bergaya Victoria yang menampung apartemen satu kamar tidurnya. Rumah itu terbelah menjadi lima apartemen bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Miliknya kecil, dan bangunannya rusak, tapi juga murah dan dekat dengan pekerjaan dan sekolah, yang keduanya merupakan pertimbangan penting bagi seorang mahasiswa yang menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah yeah, tentu," kata Gaara datar, dan dia melirik dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan meluncur keluar dari kursi depan dan membuka pintu belakang untuk Sakura. Pria itu memiliki sopan santun, dia akan mengatakan itu untuknya, tapi Sakura telah memperhatikannya di awal musim panas. Dia, Shikamaru, dan Suigetsu semua memiliki sopan santun. Bahkan Neji, yang kering seperti debu dan sedikit bicara, bersikap baik.

Sakura menerima tangan Gaara yang ditawarkan dan keluar dari kendaraan. Saat melangkah ke trotoar dan menegakkan badan, dia menyarankan, "Kau selalu bisa kembali ke rumah dan memberi tahu Suigetsu bahwa kau kehilangan ku."

"Oh, ya, seperti dia akan percaya itu." Gaara tertawa, membanting pintu belakang.

Sakura menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu saat dia berbalik. "Selamat bersenang-senanglah."

Dia setengah berharap Gaara mengikutinya ke rumah dan membuka pintu depan untuknya, tapi saat Sakura sampai di sana dia masih berdiri di samping SUV, memperhatikannya. Dia membuka pintu dan masuk, tersenyum saat suara musik reggae yang teredam memenuhi telinganya. Konohamaru ada di rumah. Pria itu berkulit putih seperti bunga bakung tapi membayangkan dirinya sebagai orang Jamaika yang terlahir kembali, mengenakan pakaian Karibia berwarna-warni dan rambut aneh. Dia juga menghisap bau panci, bau busuk yang sering merembes ke lorong, biasanya di atas langit penyegar udara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menutupi baunya. Sakura sering bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya dia belajar di universitas, tapi dia belum sempat bertanya padanya. Dia selalu dilempari batu sehingga sulit melakukan pembicaraan dengan pria itu.

Sambil menggeleng, Sakura melewati pintu apartemennya dan menaiki tangga ke tingkat kedua di mana apartemennya menunggu. Sementara ada dua apartemen dua kamar tidur di lantai utama, ada tiga apartemen dengan satu kamar tidur pada apartemen kedua, dan apartemennya adalah apartemen tengah. Dia harus melewati apartemen Hinata untuk sampai ke sana, dan seperti biasa pintunya terbuka, membiarkan sekilas dinding kuning cerah, banyak tanaman, dan Hinata sendiri dengan kaus lebar dan meringkuk di atas kursi. Ruang tamu, buku yang tak terelakkan di tangan. Hinata adalah psikologi, buku besar dan buku harian ini adalah psikologi abnormal. Itu adalah kursus yang Sakura sendiri anggap sebagai pilihan dan sangat dinikmati.

Suara langkahnya saat dia sampai di pintu membawa kepala Hinata berdiri. Dia tersenyum saat melihat dia dan memanggil, "Yo!"

"Yo," jawab Sakura, berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana kencan tadi malam? Apakah Naruto akhirnya mencoba membawa mu ke tempat tidur?"

"Tidak." Hinata menutup bukunya dengan jijik, dan tidak berani berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kami makan malam yang indah, menonton film yang bagus, dan ada banyak ciuman, yang terasa seperti ciuman penuh gairah, tapi memang begitu." Dia berhenti untuk mengambil kunci cadangan dari sakunya. "Kami telah berkencan satu setengah tahun demi Tuhan, apa masalahnya? Aku pikir itu manis dan menawan sehingga dia tidak mendesak ku pada awalnya, tapi sekarang aku mulai berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengannya. .. atau aku."

"Tidak mungkin kau," kata Sakura dengan pasti, tatapannya meluncur di atas sosok Hinata yang montok. Wanita itu tinggi dengan kaki yang sangat indah. Dia juga cantik. "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata. selain itu, kebanyakan pria akan menggenjot pelacur ... atau lubang di dinding jika pelacur tidak tersedia."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Hinata menangis dengan frustrasi. "Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, jadi mengapa dia tidak ingin bercinta denganku? Ini adalah ekspresi alami cinta, dan penting untuk hubungan yang sehat."

Sakura mengintipnya dengan simpatik dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya saat dia menyarankan, "Mungkin dia gay atau sejenisnya."

"Ya Tuhan," Hinata bernafas lega. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Yah, itu bisa disfungsi ereksi atau sesuatu yang lain. Tapi kalau memang begitu, dia harus memberi tahu mu daripada membiarkan mu berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan mu."

"Aku tidak tahu, dia suka berbelanja banyak barang, dan pria normal biasanya membenci itu. Mungkin dia gay," kata Hinata sambil ngeri. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hmm." Sakura bergeser dengan tidak nyaman, dan kemudian menghela napas, "Hinata sayang, aku adalah orang terakhir di dunia yang seharusnya kau minta saran dari hubungan. Aku tidak memilikinya. Tidak akhir-akhir ini pula. Antara pekerjaan dan studi aku tidak ada waktu untuk pria. "

"Ya, aku kira." Hinata mendesah, lalu menyerahkan kunci cadangannya. "Aku memberi makan Charlie tadi malam dan pagi ini dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dia benar-benar manis, tidak menggonggong atau merobek perabotan rumah saat kau pergi, dia tidur di kaki ranjang saat aku memeriksanya."

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura, mengambil kuncinya. "Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Tidak." Hinata menyeringai. "Aku suka anjing itu, dia manis sekali."

"Yeah, dia," Sakura setuju sambil menyeringai dan mulai berpaling, tapi berhenti sejenak saat Hinata menangkap lengannya.

"Aku lupa bertanya, bagaimana pesta saudaramu?"

"Oh." Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya. "Itu aku, Karin, dan selusin cowok tampan, dan itu membosankan seperti opera klasik jika bisa dibayangkan."

"Tidak mungkin," Hinata berkata dengan takjub.

"Ya," kata Sakura datar. "Kurasa mereka juga gay ... atau kebanyakan dari mereka," tambahnya, mengira Sasuke pasti bukan gay.

"Mereka bukan gay," tiba-tiba Gaara berseru, menarik perhatiannya pada fakta bahwa dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju mereka. "Tuhan, wanita, apa rumor skandal yang kau tebarkan di sini?"

Sakura menyeringai dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Bukan apa-apa. Ada apa? Oh," gumamnya saat Gaara mengangkat ranselnya.

"Kau meninggalkannya di SUV," katanya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengambilnya dari Gaara, dan ketika tatapannya meluncur ke Hinata, berkata, "Ini adalah tetangga ku, Hinata. Hinata, ini Gaara , teman pacar sepupuku, dia dan temannya yang lain membawa ku pulang."

"Halo." Hinata tersenyum cerah dan mengulurkan tangannya. Matanya menatap Gaara intens. Sakura mencatat, dan berpikir bahwa jika Naruto tidak melakukan gerakan apapun dengan gadis itu, pastinya dia akan kehilangan Hinata ke pria yang lebih tertarik. Untung bagi Naruto, sementara Gaara menatap Hinata dengan gembira dengan pakaian minimnya, senyumnya sopan dan dia-untungnya-tidak memberi Hinata tatapan mata yang sama seperti yang pertama kali diberikan padanya dan semua pria di pesta telah mencobanya semalam.

"Jadi," katanya sambil berpaling dari Hinata untuk menaikkan alisnya ke arah Sakura. "Kau akan masuk ke apartemen mu dan aku akan kembali ke SUV dan kau akan memberi isyarat kepada kami jika Sasuke muncul, bukan?"

"Dalam mimpi mu," kata Sakura sambil tertawa saat ia memasukkan ranselnya dari balik bahunya. Melirik ke Hinata lalu dia berkata, "Masuklah hinata."

"Nanti, Sakura," jawab Hinata tanpa sadar, matanya masih memeriksa Gaara dengan teliti.

"Oh, ayolah," kata Gaara, mengikuti Sakura menyusuri lorong. "Kita teman, keluarga, dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke."

"Benar," Sakura setuju dengan geli saat ia berhenti untuk membuka kunci pintunya. "Tapi aku tidak melepaskannya hanya untuk kesenangan dan membantu mu menangkapnya lagi. Lagipula.." tambahnya, lalu berhenti sejenak saat ia mulai membuka pintu.

"Lagi pula, apa?" Gaara bertanya.

"Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah menciumku seperti yang dia lakukan tadi malam," Sakura mengakui sambil tersenyum saat dia membuka pintu dan meluncur masuk. Dia berbalik menghadapnya melalui celah sempit itu dan menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak pernah menciumku sama sekali. Katakan yang sebenarnya, semua pria yang bergaul dengan Suigetsu benar-benar gay, kan? "

Rahang Gaara terjatuh dan Sakura menyeringai dan menutup pintu, berkata, "Bye Gaara, selamat menonton."

"Tunggu sebentar. Buka pintunya Hei, aku bukan gay!" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu. "Buka pintunya dan aku akan menciummu untuk membuktikannya, ayo, Sakura."

"Maaf, tidak tertarik," katanya sambil tertawa dan mulai menjauh dari pintu, hanya untuk tersentak berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah ketika sesuatu meluncur ke arahnya, hampir menjatuhkannya.

"Sakura!" Gaara berteriak, terdengar khawatir sekarang. Dia mengguncang pintu. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya sambil tertawa saat ia berhasil menenangkan diri dan mulai mengelus hewan yang telah menyapanya dengan sangat gembira. "Itu hanya anjing ku, Charlie. Sekarang pergilah, Gaara."

Charlie menyalak seakan mengucapkan suaranya. Ekornya mengibas riang, lidahnya mencoba menggesek wajahnya seperti biasanya.

Sambil tertawa, Sakura membelai Charlie dengan satu tangan dan mencoba mendorong kepalanya menjauh agar tidak menjilati wanita itu dengan lidahnya. "Apakah kau merindukan ibumu?" tanyanya. "Hmm? Apakah kau kesepian di sini sendirian?"

Charlie menyalak, ekornya bergoyang-goyang menjadi semakin cepat, dan Sakura tertawa dan melepas anjing itu ke bawah, "Ayolah, aku akan memberimu hadiah karena kau bersikap baik saat aku pergi."

Charlie langsung merangkak dan segera berlari ke dapur. Sambil tersenyum, Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menjatuhkan ranselnya di dekat pintu. Dia kemudian mengintip dari lubang untuk melihat lorong itu kosong. Gaara mendengarkannya dan pergi.

Sambil berbalik, dia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil hadiah yang dijanjikan untuk Charlie. Menaruh makanan di mangkuknya dan membiarkan Charile memakannya, Sakura kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Televisi tua di atas meja tampak sepi dan berdebu. Sakura jarang menonton televisi, tapi sekarang setelah dia makan, dia merasa tidak mengantuk. Namun, dia juga tidak ingin mengambil risiko sakit kepala lagi dengan membaca atau belajar, jadi dia meraih remote control dan menyalakan TV.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Seven

.

.

.

Filmnya hampir berakhir saat Charlie tiba-tiba menegang di sampingnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Dia melirik Charlie dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, lalu menuju pintu dimana Charlie berada.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, mengusap anjing itu lembut dan kemudian berhenti saat Charlie mulai menggeram, sebuah suara peringatan. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia mencoba menenangkan Charlie. Dan jujur reaksi Charlie yang aneh membuatnya agak ketakutan, Sakura mengakui, kekhawatirannya bertambah saat Charlie melompat dari dekapannya dan berdiri berdiri di depannya. Charlie menghalangi jalannya, menatap pintu dan masih menggeram.

"Sakura?"

Matanya bergeser dari anjing ke pintu saat mendengar panggilan dari Hinata. Suara Hinata terdengar aneh dan kaku, tidak riang seperti biasanya. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia berjalan di dekat Charlie, menuju pintu, tapi berhenti sejenak saat anjing itu menggeram lebih keras dan menggigit celana celana jinsnya seakan ingin menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya kepada anjingnya dengan bingung dan kemudian jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari dadanya saat tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan dari alien di televisi. Dia harus berhenti menonton film itu, pikir Sakura malu dengan reaksinya sendiri.

"Sakura?" Hinata berkata lagi sedikit lebih keras.

Merasa bodoh, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyingkirkan Charlie, dan melepaskan gigitanya dari celana jinsnya. "Tenanglah, itu hanya Hinata."

Dia mulai melangkah maju lagi, tapi Charlie segera berada di depannya, mencoba menghentikannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" dia bertanya dengan kesal. "Itu Hinata, tidak-"

"Buka pintunya, Sakura."

Suara itu membuatnya terdiam. Itu terdengar aneh, Hinata biasanya akan memanggilnya dengan riang, bukan teriakan seperti ini. Dan dengan perilaku aneh Charlie, itu cukup membuat rambut dibelakang lehernya berdiri. Sakura menelan ludah dan menatap pintu, tak yakin harus melakukan apa sekarang. Charlie menggeraman lagi, kali ini suara keras dan marah diikuti oleh desahan cemas yang membuat jantung Sakura berdebar. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Matanya meluncur dari anjing ke pintu lalu jendelanya, dan Sakura berfikir untuk segera bergegas, membuka gagang jendela, dan keluar ... Tapi ada yang tidak beres dan Hinata ada di luar sana, mungkin dalam masalah, dan dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya

"Omong kosong," gumam Sakura, lalu menepuk-nepuk Charlie dan melangkah ke pintu kemudian mengintip melalui lubang kunci.

Apa yang dilihat Sakura sama sekali tidak membuatnya lega. Hinata berdiri di lorong masih dengan kausnya yang tadi, dan seorang pria di sisinya. Jika bukan karena fakta bahwa wajah Hinata benar-benar kosong seolah jiwanya tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya, dan Sakura mengenali pria itu, dia pasti sudah membuka pintu sedari tadi. Tapi Sakura memang mengenalinya, itu adalah orang yang menyerangnya tadi malam.

Sakura berdiri dari pintu dan menatapnya, pikirannya bekerja dengan panik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan orang itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin bagus, dan jelas tidak baik kalau dia membawa Hinata.

"Sakura, buka pintunya atau dia akan menyakitiku." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan suara yang sangat datar, tidak ada emosi sama sekali, dan itu lebih menakutkan daripada Hinata yang menjerit ketakutan.

Sambil menelan ludah, Sakura meraih kunci, dan kemudian ragu-ragu, kepalanya berputar ke jendela lagi. Dia bisa memanjat keluar dan meminta tolong pada Gaara dan Neji-

"Buka pintu sialan ini, _Bitch_ , atau aku akan merobek tenggorokannya sekarang juga," bentak orang itu, kesabarannya tampaknya akan berakhir.

Sambil mengumpat, Sakura melirik ke arah Charlie, lalu dengan cepat meraih kunci dan membuka pintu. Charlie sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum Sakura dapat membuka pintu lebih lebar. Menggigitnya, Charlie menerjang pria di samping Hinata, mengejutkannya dan menjatuhkannya, gigi Charlie tertancap di tenggorokannya. Sakura berusaha keras menangkap Hinata, yang wajahnya tidak lagi kosong, tapi sekarang bingung saat ia melihat kekacauan di sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya dengan bingung saat Sakura mencengkeram lengannya.

"Lari!" Teriak Sakura, mendorongnya melewati pria itu dan Charlie yang sedang bertarung dan menyusuri lorong. "Larilah keluar dan teriaklah sekencang yang kau bisa, Gaara akan datang."

"Tapi-" Hinata mulai dengan tidak yakin, menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengintip kembali Charlie dan pria itu.

"Lari!" Teriak Sakura. Dia mendorong Hinata ke tangga, dan kemudian berpaling untuk bergegas kembali ke aula untuk membantu Charlie. Tapi pria itu sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya dan melempar anjingnya. Sakura berteriak saat melihat Charlie melayang di udara, dan terlempar kedalam kamarnya. Rintihan rasa sakit anjing itu bisa terdengar dari benturan keras yang terjadi, dan kombinasi itu hampir cukup untuk mengiris hatinya. Dengan panik sekarang, Sakura bergegas melewati pria itu. Pria itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, satu tangan menempel pada luka di lehernya.

Anjing yang baik, pikirnya muram. Sakura hanya memelihara Charlie selama satu setengah tahun. Meski tubuh diatas rata-rata anjing seumurannya, tapi Charlie benar-benar masih anak anjing, dan Sakura sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Meninggalkannya untuk menyerang pria itu dan membahayakan keselamatan dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak terpintas dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Charlie?" Sakura bergegas masuk ke apartemennya untuk menemukan tubuh Charlie yang masih terbaring di atas meja. Sakura berlutut di samping anjing itu, lega saat Charlie membuka matanya saat Sakura memanggilnya. Charlie tampak tertegun, tapi dia masih hidup, dia melihatnya, dan kemudian menegang saat matanya meluncur melewati Sakura dan dia menggeram.

Sakura melirik ke arah aula, mulutnya terkatup marah saat melihat pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya dan bangkit berdiri. Anjing itu menggigitnya dengan sepenuh hati. Itu agak mengejutkan mengingat pria itu tidak benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam Sakura. Sepertinya Charlie memiliki perasaan yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa pria itu tidak melakukan hal yang baik dan karena itu dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merobek tenggorokannya. Pria itu tidak hanya berdiri, dia mendatangi mereka, siap melanjutkan pertarungan.

Sakura berlari maju untuk membanting pintu apartemen dan menutupnya. Dia berhasil menguncinya hanya sepersekian detik sebelum pria itu masuk dengan deru kemarahan. Pria itu memukul pintu dengan keras, dan Sakura tidak berpikir itu akan bertahan lama.

Dia kembali ke Charlie, menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat anjing itu mencoba berdiri, hanya sesaat sebelum tubunya terjatuh kembali ke lantai, mendarat di atas tikar kain. Sakura mendekat dan berlutut di sampingnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kawan. aku disini, kau harus beristirahat untuk saat ini," gumamnya, menarik ujung tikar dan menyeretnya menyusuri kamarnya saat pria itu berhasil masuk. Sakura membawa Charlie ke ruang tamu dan menyeretnya ke pintu menuju balkon di atas garasi saat kecelakaan ketiga terjadi. Kali ini disertai bunyi retak yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mereka kehabisan waktu.

 _'Where the hell is Gaara_?' Hinata setengah telanjang dan menjerit seharusnya sudah bisa menarik perhatian Gaara dan seharusnya mereka sudah sampai.

Sakura hampir sampai di pintu balkon saat tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Dia melepaskan Charlie dan berputar, matanya melebar takjub saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana. Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Pria itu kembali mendobrak pintu. Untuk satu detik semua orang membeku dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Teriakan dari lorong yang Sakura kenal sebagai suara Gaara membuat mereka semua tersadar. Pria itu menggeram dan mulai memasuki apartemen. Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya ke pintu, dan Sakura meraih matras Charlie dan menariknya ke samping.

"Sasuke, tunggu, Charlie terluka," teriaknya sambil menariknya melewati ambang pintu. Dia langsung berhenti, matanya melirik ke arah Kabuto dan kemudian anjing itu. Sebelum Sakura bisa berkedip, Sasuke melewatinya, menarik Charlie dan kembali.

"Move!" Sasuke berseru, dan Sakura bergerak, bergegas ke balkon yang menyambung ketiga apartemen teratas itu. Dia mendengar pintu dibanting di belakang mereka dan melirik ke belakang untuk melihat bahwa Sasuke telah mengambil Charlie di bawah satu lengan seperti sebuah bola dan menggunakan tangan yang bebas untuk menarik salah satu kursi dek kayu ke bawah pintu untuk memperlambat Kabuto yang mengejarnya. Setelah selesai, dia berbalik dan menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang. "Kearah van itu!"

Sakura berbalik ke arah itu, melihat van yang diparkir di rumput di halaman belakang tepat di belakang garasi. Dia memimpin jalan melintasi atap datar garasi. Jalan aspal terasa sangat sepi di bawah matahari musim panas yang menghangatinya, karena itulah Sakura dan tetangganya jarang beraktifitas pada siang hari.

Posisi van sangat tepat. Tidak ada tangga dari balkon, tapi mereka bisa memanjat rel, turun di atas van dan kemudian ke tanah, meminimalkan kemungkinan pegelangan kaki mereka terkilir, melambat dan kemudian tertangkap.

Sakura memutuskan bahwa adalah itu hal yang sangat bagus saat pintu ke balkon tiba-tiba terbuka di belakang mereka saat dia sampai di rel.

"Pergilah," desak Sasuke saat dia berhenti di rel. "Aku di belakang mu."

Sakura tidak ragu dan melemparkan dirinya ke rel reyot yang mengelilingi balkon. Dia mendarat di van dengan keras dan terkesiap saat kakinya tergelincir. Dia jatuh dengan keras dengan tubuhnya menghadap kebawah. Sasuke langsung melompati rel seperti atlet Olimpiade dan menabrak atap van di sampingnya dengan Charlie dalam pelukannya.

"Turunlah," dia menggeser Charlie lagi di bawah lengannya sehingga dia bisa mendorong Sakura ke tepi depan van dengan tangan satunya. dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya, menariknya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membantunya berdiri. Sebelum Sakura benar-benar menemukan keseimbangannya, Sasuke mendorongnya ke pintu penumpang, mengangkat setengah bobot tubuh Sakura juga anjingnya.

"Pintunya."

Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa harus diberi tahu. Begitu pantatnya terjatuh di kursi, Sasuke memberikan anjing nya dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Sakura secara naluriah meraih sabuk pengamannya, tapi rahangnya ternganga saat melihat bahwa Sasuke secara cepat meluncurkan dirinya ke kursi pengemudi hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Sabuk pengaman," Sasuke berseru, dan menyalakan mesin.

Sakura menarik sabuk pengamannya, tapi sebelum van itu bisa melaju sesuatu yang berat memukulnya. Sasuke bergeser ke belakang dan menekan gas, membuat van berpaling ke belakang. Sakura memeluk Charlie putus asa dengan satu tangan nya, dan tangan yang lain memegang erat sabuk pengaman yang belum terpasang.

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk dari atas membuat kepalanya tertegun saat melihat Kabuto di kaca depan mobil dengan memegang kapak saat Sasuke memundurkan van nya. Mereka hampir sampai di bagian belakang halaman, dan Sakura melihat Gaara dan Naji berlarian melintasi atap garasi dan Kabuto kembali bangkit berdiri. Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba memutar kemudi, menjatuhkannya ke rumput. Sasuke memutar kemudi ke arah yang berlawanan, mengarahkan van nya ke arah gang.

Sambil mundur ke tempat duduk, Sakura melihat Gaara dan kemudian Neji melompat dari pagar balkon seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke, tanpa melakukan usaha lebih dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk melompat ke tepi jalan. Saat mereka mendarat di belakang Kabuto, dia juga melihat kabuto menarik pistol dari ikat pinggangnya. Rupanya Sasuke juga melihatnya.

"Merunduk," teriaknya. Sasuke meraih bahunya dan memaksanya maju dari kursinya sehingga bagian bawah tubuhnya mendarat di lantai van dengan keras dan Sakura yakin itu akan menghasilkan memar pada tubuhnya saat bagian belakang van hancur berantakan akibat peluru.

Sakura hanya mengertakkan gigi dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencegahnya meremukan tubuh Charlie saat mereka terpental dan terbentur dengan suara tembakan terus berdering. Semenit berlalu, sampai Sasuke berkata, "Kau bisa bangun sekarang."

Sakura ragu-ragu, tatapannya beralih ke Charlie. Anjing malang terbaring diam di pelukannya, matanya terbuka, tapi tidak bergerak, dan itu agak mengkhawatirkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang," bisik Sakura, dia mengangkat anjing itu dan meletakkannya di atasnya sehingga dia bisa melihatnya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengarahkan tangannya ke atas anjing itu, tapi tidak dapat menemukan lukanya. Charlie tidak merengek atau menunjukkan rasa sakit saat Sakura menyentuh tubuhnya dengan cara apa pun kecuali saat Sakura dengan lembut menyentuh kepalanya, Charlie merengek dan berusaha menghindari sentuhannya. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia mengintip ke matanya, menemukan bahwa ada darah dikepala anjing itu.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura cemas. "Kurasa kita harus ke vet."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan dan melirik anjing itu terbaring diam dan masih duduk di kursi penumpang. Mata anjing itu terbuka, tapi dia tampak agak linglung. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Si Nafas busuk itu melemparkannya sepuluh atau lima kaki ke dinding, setidaknya kupikir dia menabrak dinding, aku tidak yakin. Yang aku tahu hanyalah dia mendarat di atas meja." Sakura mengerutkan kening dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk anjing itu untuk meyakinkan nya. "Charlie tampak pingsan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi kemudian dia membuka matanya, dia tidak bisa berdiri saat dia mencobanya."

"Si nafas busuk, Kabuto yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sasuke. " _Rogue_ yang menembaki kita dan dan menembak Gaara dan Neji?"

"Apakah itu namanya?" tanyanya dengan jijik.

"Dia punya nama yang cukup baik tapi sangat menyebalkan, aku kira Shakespeare benar, bajingan dengan nama apapun masih menyebalkan."

Sasuke tersenyum samar pada benaknya tentang Shakespeare, tapi kemudian berkata, "Charlie bisa mengalami gegar otak."

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Kau pikir begitu, aku tidak tahu anjing juga bisa mengalami gegar otak?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mereka punya otak, bukan?"

"Baiklah," gumamnya, dan Sasuke melirik lagi untuk melihat Sakura menatap dengan cemas pada anjing itu. Mata anjing itu tertutup dan dia tampak tidur sekarang. Dia tidak terkejut saat Sakura bertanya, "Haruskah aku membiarkan dia tidur? Sepertinya aku ingat pernah mendengar di suatu tempat kau tidak seharusnya tidur dengan luka di kepala."

Sasuke ragu-ragu, matanya menatap jalanan di depan. Dia tidak yakin apakah itu benar atau tidak. Sakura mulai bergerak kecil di tempat duduk, dan Sasuke melirik untuk melihat Sakura menggendong anjing itu ke pelukannya dan menempatkan dirinya di kursi penumpang bersamanya di pangkuannya. Sasuke menduga dia melakukannya sebagai alasan untuk menjaga anjing itu nyaman daripada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menatap ke arah anjing itu seperti dia adalah bayi yang sakit parah. Dia jelas mencintai anjing itu.

Sambil mendesah, Sasuke berdehem dan bertanya, "Di mana kita bisa menemukan dokter hewan?"

Sakura meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk melirik sekeliling mereka. Mereka tidak benar-benar jauh dari apartemennya, dan rasa lega memenuhi wajahnya saat dia mengingat fakta itu dan berkata, "Dokter hewan Charlie dua blok dari sini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia akan membawa anjing itu ke dokter hewan, dan ini adalah contoh sempurna mengapa dia tidak bisa mengklaimnya. Berhenti disini sangat berbahaya, apalagi tempat ini begitu dekat dengan apartemen. Kabuto dan yang lainnya akan mencari mereka sekarang, menyusuri lingkungan sekitar dan mengawasinya. Dia berharap ada tempat untuk parkir yang bisa mereka jadikan persembunyian.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura saat dia berbelok ke jalan di klinik.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Semuanya," katanya datar. " Kau membawa kami keluar dari sana dan sekarang kau membawa kami ke dokter hewan. Terima kasih."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia befikir Sakura tidak akan perlu diselamatkan jika bukan karena dia. Dia seharusnya tidak pernah menciumnya dengan _Rogue_ yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Dia seharusnya paling tidak memastikan pria itu tewas untuk hitungan pertama ... dan mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa membaca Sakura adalah hal bodoh yang tidak diragukan lagi didengar Kabuto. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan dia mengincar Sakura.

Selain itu, Sasuke cukup bodoh untuk mengandalkan Gaara dan Neji agar tetap mejaga Sakura aman saat pertama kali melihat Kabuto meninggalkan kendaraannya dan menyusup ke apartemen itu. Baru setelah _Rogue_ itu masuk melalui jendela lantai bangunan dan menghilang sementara kedua orang itu tetap tinggal di SUV mereka, Sasuke menyadari bahwa mereka tidak memperhatikan Kabuto.

Sasuke ingin menabarak kan vannya sampai ke pintu depan dan membunuh Kabuto, tapi dia khawatir bisa membawa kedua nya berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke khawatir pada saat dia meyakinkan mereka bahwa Sakura dalam bahaya, itu akan terlambat. Jadi, dia menyia-nyiakan waktu berkeliling ke bagian belakang bangunan dan memanjat ke atap garasi yang berlipat ganda seperti balkon untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan Sasuke berharap mereka melihatnya kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dari cengkeraman Kabuto dan berlari ke depan balkon garasi untuk memastikan Sakura terlihat.

Begitulah cara dia pergi ke apartemen yang tepat dan mendengar suara ledakan dari dalam apartemen Sakura saat dia berlari melintasi atap garasi.

"Kau seharusnya tidak datang," kata Sakura tiba-tiba, menarik tatapan terkejutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Gaara dan Neji sedang duduk di luar," katanya pelan. "Kakashi mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa tinggal jauh dariku dan mereka dikirim untuk mengawasi mu."

"Kupikir juga begitu," dia mengaku, menghela napas. "Tapi aku mengikuti Kabuto dan dia mengikuti kalian dari rumah."

"Sebaiknya ku tidak menjauh dari ku," gumam Sakura, lalu menambahkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawa mereka begitu lama, aku berharap mereka datang begitu melihat Hinata berlari keluar menjerit."

Sasuke meliriknya dengan tidak yakin. "Hinata?"

Alisnya terangkat karena kebingungannya, dan Sakura bertanya, "Rambutnya hitam ... setengah telanjang ... tidak diragukan lagi dia pasti menjerit?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu, aku tahu Kabuto ada di sana karena aku melihatnya masuk, dan satu-satunya alasan Gaara dan Neji datang adalah karena aku memastikan mereka melihat ku naik ke atap garasi untuk sampai ke apartemen mu."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Aku ingin tahu ke mana dia pergi saat itu."

"Jika dia setengah telanjang, dia mungkin pergi ke salah satu apartemen lain daripada di luar," sarannya pelan. "Naluri pertamanya adalah pergi ke tempat yang aman dan mungkin menelepon polisi."

"Mungkin," Sakura setuju sambil mendesah. "Aku juga yakin dia melakukan itu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Polisi tidak akan banyak berguna melawan Kabuto. Dia pasti sudah lama pergi, membawa Sakura bersamanya sebelum mereka bisa sampai di sana. Tapi tetap saja, dia bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Mengapa kau tidak menelepon polisi?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menjawab, "Ini sangat mengesankan melihatmu melompati atap seperti tupai."

"Aku adalah juara lompat tinggi di SMA," Sasuke berbohong dengan lembut.

"Apa Kabuto, Gaara, dan Neji juga?"

Sasuke meringis tapi hanya berkata, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Benar," dia menggerutu dengan datar. "Dan Kabuto berhasil melewati kedua pintu apartemen ku dengan usaha yang cukup cerdas. Tak seorang pun yang aku tahu bisa melakukan itu."

"Ini bangunan tua," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ya," dia menyetujuinya, tapi kemudian menambahkan, "Tapi, pintu-pintu itu bukan pintu tua atau tipis. Aku memastikan pintu kayu _EK_ nya kokoh dan kunci terpasang dengan benar saat aku pindah. Kabuto seharusnya tidak bisa menerobos pintunya seperti yang dia lakukan barusan, dan pastinya dia juga tidak seharusnya bisa menggeser kursi itu. Beratnya sangat berat tapi itu sama sekali tidak memperlambatnya. "

Mulut Sasuke mengencang, tapi ia tidak berkomentar. Dia masuk ke tempat parkir klinik hewan dan sekarang mengunci van nya diantara dua mobil lain nya dengan harapan itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan kendaraan mereka. Mematikan mesin, dia membuka pintunya, berkata, "Duduklah dengan tenang, aku akan membawa Charlie."

Dia melangkah dengan cepat namun terhenti saat Sakura melirik sekeliling dan kecurigaan tercetak di wajahnya saat dia melihat di mana mereka berada.

"Bagaimana kau tahu di mana klinik itu berada?" Dia bertanya saat dia membuka pintunya, dan dia mengencangkan pelukannya pada anjingnya saat Sasuke meraih Charlie.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis dan menunjukkan, "Kau bilang vet nya di jalan ini."

"Ya tapi-"

"Dan tanda besar di halaman depan yang mengatakan Konoha Veterinary Clinic cukup menolong ku," potongnya datar. "Aku kira jalan ini yang benar dan tidak ada klinik lain lagi di sini?"

"Tidak," dia mendesah dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil anjing itu dan kali ini Sakura membiarkannya. Sasuke kemudian menunggu cukup lama agar Sakura bisa keluar dari van dan menutup pintu sebelum menuju pintu masuk klinik. Dia berjalan dengan cepat, cukup cepat untuk membuat Sakura berlari agar tetap bersamanya sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lebih lanjut. Ketika sampai di pintu, dia menggeser anjing itu untuk membukanya dan melangkah masuk, dan berhenti sejenak saat melihat ruang tunggu yang penuh sesak.

Hiruk-pikuk anjing menggonggong, kucing mengeong, burung berceloteh dan meniru orang-orang yang berjalan di samping mereka dan itu sepertinya membawa kehidupan ke Charlie. Dia menyalak dengan kegembiraan, tubuh memutar dan kaki menendang agar diturunkan, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, menggertakkan giginya, dan berjalan langsung ke meja kasir, matanya menatap ke arah kedua wanita yang lebih tua di belakangnya. Saat Sakura berhasil menyusulnya, wajah wanita itu kosong dan dia bergerak memutari meja untuk menemui mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan bisikan takjub saat mereka mengikuti wanita itu ke ruang periksa.

Sasuke menangkap tatapan bersalah yang diberikan Sakura kepada mereka yang sedang menunggu giliran hewan peliharaan mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak menyesal telah mengendalikan wanita itu untuk mempercepat prosesnya. Mereka sedang dikejar oleh _Rogue_ dan dua _Hunter_ , dan semakin lama mereka berada di sini, semakin besar kesempatan mereka akan tertangkap. Sasuke telah melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia meletakkan Charlie di meja pemeriksaan, dan kemudian berkata, "Aku harus membuat beberapa panggilan," sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Dari kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan Sakura pada hewan peliharaannya, Sasuke berfikir dia akan tinggal dengan anjing itu. Disana lebih aman. Dia berharap bisa menghubungi Suigetsu dan meminta mereka untuk mengirim Gaara dan Neji menjemputnya di sini, dan kemudian bersembunyi dengan jarak yang aman untuk memastikan Kabuto tidak mendatangi Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya, Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas. Dia mengejarnya, menangkapnya lengannya di pintu keluar.

"Kau mencampakkan kami di sini," kata Sakura menuduh.

Sasuke menghindari tatapannya dan berbohong, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Sudah kukatakan, aku perlu menelepon."

Matanya menyipit, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, beri aku kunci van."

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan takjub.

"Jika kau hanya menelepon, kau tidak memerlukan kuncinya," kata Sakura dengan logika yang tidak dapat dipercaya. "Jadi, berikan kunci nya dan buatlah panggilan sesuka mu atau aku akan berteriak kau telah memperkosa ku dan mengatakan pada semua orang di sini bahwa kaulah yang menyakiti Charlie, dan saat kau berusaha melawan kelompok pecinta hewan ini, aku akan menggores ban nya dan tak satu pun dari kita pergi kemana-mana. "

" _Jesus_ ," gumam Sasuke dengan takjub.

"Aku akan melakukannya," Sakura memperingatkan.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, dan kemudian menghela napas dan berkata, "Sakura, aku hanya menelepon Gaara dan Neji untuk meminta mereka datang kesini dan menjemput mu, aku tidak akan pergi sampai aku yakin kau selamat bersama mereka. Di rumah Suigetsu atau yang lainnya yang bisa membuatmu aman. "

"Oh ya? mereka baru saja melakukan pekerjaan gegabah seperti itu, di villa tadi malam dan sekarang di apartemenku," katanya datar.

"Itu ..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat dia melengkungkan satu alis. Sebenarnya mereka belum melakukan pekerjaan yang baik untuk menjaga Sakura agar tetap aman sejauh ini, dia akui itu. Tetap saja...

"Aku ingin jawaban, Uchiha," katanya muram. "Aku khawatir tentang apa yang dialami sepupu ku. Anjing ku terluka, dan ada orang gila yang mengejar ku, dan aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Sugietsu-" dia memulai.

"Suigetsu dan orang-orang itu tidak akan memberiku jawaban," bentak Sakura dengan tidak sabar. "Dari semua yang kau katakan, mereka lebih cenderung menghapus ingatan ku, dan kemudian-apa? Menjaga agar aku tidak memiliki 'tamu' di rumah sampai ini-apa pun ini-semua berakhir?"

Sasuke meringis dengan rasa bersalah; Itulah yang akan mereka lakukan. Sambil mendesah, dia mengusap rambutnya dengan gelisah, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu mengira kau akan mendapat jawaban dariku?"

"Karena aku akan terus mengganggu mu sampai aku mendapatkannya," katanya terus terang. "Nah, apakah aku mendapatkan kuncinya atau haruskah aku mulai menjerit?"

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa suara, senyum sedih melengkungkan bibirnya. Sangat merepotkan kalau dia tidak bisa membaca atau mengendalikannya ... tapi itu pasti membuat hidupku menarik. Sambil menarik kuncinya dari sakunya, dia menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Sekarang kembali ke Charlie."

Mata Sakura menyipit curiga. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sudah ku katakan, Aku harus menelepon," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Jika kau selesai sebelum aku kembali, aku akan berada di tempat parkir."

Sakura ragu-ragu, dia curiga ini hanya tipuan, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mempercayainya dan berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura pergi dengan kagum. Dia tidak ragu bahwa Sakura pasti sudah mulai berteriak jika dia mencoba pergi, tapi bukan itu alasan dia memberinya kuncinya. Dia melakukannya karena Sakura Haruno adalah wanita yang menarik: _Pucky_ , _Caring_ , _Strong_ , _Determination_ , and _Sexy as hell_. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya di sana dan tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk menahannya bersamanya sedikit lebih lama.

Mungkin ini keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah dia buat dalam hidupnya, tentu saja. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menyadari dia telah membuat banyak keputusan dalam usia lima ratus enam puluh tahun, dan jika dia belajar sesuatu pada waktu itu, penyesalan itu hanya membuang-buang waktu ... dan dia telah menyia-nyiakan lima puluh tahun pada emosi itu .

Pintu pemeriksaan tertutup, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai keluar dari gedung, namun berhenti sejenak saat salah satu pintu ruang pemeriksaan lainnya terbuka. Seorang pria tua muncul, wajahnya tidak berbeda dengan bulldog yang dia ikat dengan tali. Saat pria itu membawa anjing itu ke meja kasir, Sasuke dengan cepat menyelinap ke dalam pikiran orang itu. Dan menemukan pria itu memiliki telepon seluler, Sasuke pergi keluar untuk menunggunya. Dia akan menggunakan telepon orang itu untuk menghubungi Suigetsu dan mencari tahu apakah Kabuto sudah tertangkap dan mempertaruhkan panggilan yang dia lakukan mungkin dilacak.

Sakura keluar dari klinik dan berhenti sejenak dan segera melihat tempat parkir. Van itu masih ada tentu saja, dia punya kuncinya. Tapi dia masih khawatir Sasuke memiliki kunci lain, atau akan pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, van itu ada di sana, begitu juga Sasuke, yang terlihat di dalam van. Begitu Sasuke melihatnya, dia membuka pintu dan Sakura segera bergegas menuju van itu.

"Jika kau memberi tahu ku kendaraan nya dimana, Nona, aku akan membawa Charlie ke sana."

"Oh maaf." Sakura berpaling untuk memberi tahu asisten dokter hewan itu. Dia berusaha menahan Charlie. Dia tidak ingin berjalan melalui ruang tunggu dengan anjing tanpa tali. Untungnya, dokter hewan juga tidak menyukai gagasan itu dan telah mengirim salah satu asistennya untuk membawa Charlie keluar untuknya. Charlie sangat berat, dan juga tidak senang untuk digendong lagi. Begitu dokter hewan itu muncul, Charlie tiba-tiba mendapatkan kembali jiwanya. Sepanjang pemeriksaan, dia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan gembira, menyalak, dan mencoba menjilat dokter itu, bertindak seperti tidak ada yang salah dengannya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak terkejut saat dokter hewan itu akhirnya mengumumkan bahwa Charlie mengalami gegar otak ringan seperti yang dikhawatirkannya, tapi Charlie akan cepat sembuh dan baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan untuk mengawasinya, dan jika Charlie mulai muntah atau menunjukkan perilaku lain yang tidak biasa, dia harus membawanya kembali, dan dia bisa pulang sekarang.

"Kau bisa menurunkannya sekarang, terima kasih," kata Sakura. "Charlie tidak akan lari, aku hanya tidak ingin dia lepas di ruang tunggu bersama hewan-hewan lainnya."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Miss Haruno," kata asisten itu sambil tersenyum meski anjingnya menggeliat. "Aku senang membantu, aku akan membawanya ke mobil mu untuk mu. Kami tidak ingin salah satu pemilik lainnya keluar dengan seekor hewan dan-"

Dia berhenti dengan heran saat Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan menarik Charlie dari pelukannya.

Alis Sakura terangkat, tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil Charlie, dia membawa anjingnya dari pemuda itu, Dia melirik asisten itu tajam sambil menggeram, "Dia tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Dia memilikiku."

Asisten itu menelan ludah. "Baiklah, aku akan ..."

"Terima kasih," Sakura memanggilnya saat pemuda itu berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke gedung. Begitu pintu tertutup di belakangnya, dia memelototi Sasuke. "Itu terlalu kasar, dia hanya berusaha membantu."

"Kau tidak akan menganggap ku orang yang kasar jika kau mendengar pikirannya tentangmu yang bernafsu," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju van.

"Pikiran?" Sakura bergegas mengejar Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, jika aku mendengar pikirannya yang bernafsu? Kau tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya ... bukan?"

"Buka pintunya," perintah Sasuke daripada menjawab.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, lalu membuka pintu belakang van di sampingnya.

"Ada selimut di kotak itu, di atasnya. Gunakan itu untuk Charlie."

Sakura mengintip setengah lusin kotak di bagian belakang van, melihat selimut kotak-kotak di atas kotak terdekat. Dia meraihnya, terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa itu sangat lembut dari pada yang dia pikirkam. Rasanya menyenangkan, dan dia mencondongkan tubuh ke van untuk menyelimuti Charlie. Begitu dia selesai dan melangkah ke samping, Sasuke membungkuk dan meletakkan Charlie di atasnya. Sakura kemudian menawarkan Charlie tulang anjing yang diberikan perawat kepadanya. Charlie menerimanya dan mulai mengunyahnya sekaligus.

"Dia punya selera makan tinggi, itu pertanda baik," gumam Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuh. "Apa yang dokter hewan katakan?"

"Gegar otak ringan. Bawa dia kembali jika dia mulai muntah atau apa," keluh Sakura sambil menghela napas. "Tentu saja, Charlie sangat gembira dan senang melihat dokter hewan begitu memasuki ruangan. Dr. Shizune mungkin mengira aku orang bodoh karena terlalu panik."

"Atau pemilik hewan peliharaan yang terlalu peduli," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu. Dia kemudian membuka pintu penumpang depan untuknya sebelum pindah ke sisi pengemudi.

Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia memasang sabuk pengamannya saat Sasuke naik ke sisi lain dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kunci?"

Sakura otomatis meraih kuncinya, tapi kemudian berhenti dan meliriknya. "Aku ingin tahu-"

"Aku akan memberitahu jika kita sampai di tempat yang aman," sela Sasuke dengan tegas. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini, terlalu dekat dengan apartemen mu, mereka akan mencari kita, kita harus keluar dari daerah ini."

Sakura menghela napas dan memberikan kuncinya. Dia kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya dan memejamkan mata, sebuah ingatan kecil muncul di kepalanya. Kenangan malam kemarin dan hari ini mengalir bersama membuat keanehan yang terjadi di hidupnya ... Semua itu aneh, tentu saja. Hidupnya relatif normal sampai pesta Karin dan Suigetsu tadi malam, dan sekarang hidupnya tampaknya telah berubah. Dia telah diserang dua kali, anjingnya telah terluka, dan dia dikelilingi oleh pria yang sepertinya sedikit berbeda dari rata-rata pria normal.

Sakura berpikir tidak ada orang lain yang dia tahu bisa melompat ke balkon itu seperti Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan bahkan Kabuto lakukan. Dan tentu saja Suigetsu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal yang memiliki tiga sel penjara di garasi rumahnya, dan kulkas penuh dengan kantong darah.

Sakura terus berfikir tentang gairah ciuman dengan Sasuke. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah mantra yang Sasuke miliki. Sakura tidak berkencan selama beberapa bulan, tapi pria itu telah membuatnya berlutut di kakinya dan menyalakan api dengan ciumannya. Sakura befikir jika tidak ada yang mengganggunya waktu itu, dia pasti berhubungan seks dengan pria itu tepat di garasi.

Keheningan tiba-tiba dari mesin itu menarik perhatian Sakura dan dia membuka matanya untuk mengintip. Mereka berada di sebuah tempat parkir.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya, melirik Sasuke.

"Sebuah hotel," katanya pelan, membuka pintunya untuk keluar. "Kita bisa bicara di sini dan kau butuh tidur."

Sakura melirik Charlie. Anjing itu tetap diam seperti saat masih dalam perjalanan, tapi sekarang dia berdiri, ekornya bergoyang-goyang dan matanya cerah. Sakura senang melihat anjing itu terlihat jauh lebih baik, Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya, melirik sekitar saat pintu belakang terbuka. Sakura bersandar untuk meraih tas ransel. Dia melirik sebentar, dan kemudian meraih gagang pintu dan keluar. Charlie segera menyusul dan Sakura bergumam, "Anjing yang baik" saat dia menutup pintu, tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening saat dia teringat Sasuke mengatakan mereka berada di sebuah hotel.

"Apakah mereka membiarkan anjing masuk?" tanyanya, berjalan ke bagian belakang van.

"Mereka akan membawa Charlie," dia meyakinkannya, lalu menutup pintu belakang. "Ayo."

Sasuke meraih tangannya untuk membimbingnya melintasi garasi menuju pintu masuk hotel.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kakinya, memerintah Charlie untuk mengikutinya. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan anjing itu saat mereka keluar dari apartemen. Dia jarang meninggalkannya di apartemen. Charlie benar-benar berharga baginya.

Saat itu siang hari dan lobi hotel terlihat sibuk saat mereka masuk, tapi sebagian besar orang datang dan pergi. Hanya ada satu orang di depan mereka di meja check-in, seorang pria dengan setelan jas nya dan menyapa saat mereka mendekat.

"Aku Mr. Smith dan kami membutuhkan sebuah kamar," Sasuke mengumumkan, melepaskan lengannya. "Aku membayar tunai."

"Kami memerlukan kartu kredit untuk mengamankan sebuah ruangan, Tuan, dan kami tidak membiarkan anjing masuk," pria itu menyela dirinya dan berkata dengan tiba-tiba, dan mata Sakura melirik tajam ke arah petugas ity. Suaranya beralih dari ketidaksukaan ke nada sopan namun wajahnya kosong dalam sekejap, dia lalu menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengambil kuncinya, meletakan beberapa uang di meja kasir, dan kemudian menarik Sakura pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak ada," katanya sekaligus. "Kau ada di sana bukan."

"Ya memang, dia dengan sopan menolak saat kita memesan kamar dan tiba-tiba berubah, aku kira itu bukan kemauannya sendiri, entah bagaimana kau membuatnya-"

"Tuan, saya takut anjing tidak diperbolehkan di hotel ini."

Sasuke melambat, dan Sakura melirik sekeliling untuk melihat seorang pria dengan jaket emas hotel mendekat.

"Petugas check-in seharusnya memberitahumu, maafkan aku," lanjut pria itu, dan kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti, tersenyum dengan kaku, dan kemudian berkata, "Selamat menikmati liburanmu, Tuan,"

Sasuke mendengus dan menarik Sakura maju lagi, mengantarnya ke lift dengan Charlie di sisinya. Kepala anjing berputar saat dia memeriksa lingkungan baru ini. Mereka sampai di tepi lift tepat saat seseorang masuk, dan di ikuti pasangan lainnya.

Mereka semua tersenyum dengan sopan, tapi senyuman wanita itu sedikit gugup saat dia melirik Charlie.

"Dia tidak menggigit," Sakura meyakinkannya dengan tenang, dan senyum wanita itu melebar sedikit, tapi dia masih menatap Charlie seolah dia mungkin akan melompat dan menggigit lengannya setiap saat. Rasa lega menyelimuti Sakura saat lift berhenti dan pasangan lainnya turun. Lift terus berlanjut saat itu, dan Sakura melihat nomor lift menyala. Mereka naik sampai ke lantai atas.

Sasuke memimpin jalan keluar dari lift dan berhenti sebentar sebelum berbelok ke kanan. Dia menuntunnya menyusuri koridor panjang, melewati troli. Sakura melirik ke dalam ruangan saat mereka lewat, melihat sekilas seorang pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan selimut, dan segera meraih Charlie dan melewati pintu dengan cepat sebelum wanita itu berbalik dan menyadari kehadirannya.

Sasuke menuntunnya sampai ke pintu terakhir kemudian berhenti dan memasukkan kunci nya ke pintu. Ketika lampu di pintu berkedip hijau, dia mendorong pintu kayu dan membukanya, dan kemudian mendorongnya lebar-lebar agar Sakura dan Charlie masuk mendahului nya.

Sakura melangkah melewatinya, melirik terkagum pada ruangan yang nyaman ... dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran besar.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke, melirik sekeliling saat dia masuk. "Seharusnya aku minta dua tempat tidur, aku bisa turun dan-"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Sakura. "Tempat tidurnya sangat besar, bahkan kau bisa berenang di atasnya."

Sambil mengangguk, ia melemparkan tas ranselnya ke tempat tidur dan kembali ke pintu. "Aku perlu membeli sesuatu. Buatlah diri mu nyaman, aku tidak akan lama."

Sakura membalikkan badan dan menemukan pintu yang sudah tertutup di belakangnya. Sambil mengumpat, dia menyeberangi ruangan dengan cepat dan menarik pintu sampai terbuka, tapi saat dia melangkah ke lorong, Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Satu-satunya hal yang dia lihat di luar sana adalah troli pelayan yang mereka lewati tadi. Sakura menatap ke arah lift dengan takjub. Sepertinya dia baru saja menghilang.

Sakura merasakan dorongan di kakinya, dia melirik ke bawah untuk melihat Charlie mengintip ke arahnya dengan cemas. Anjing itu selalu didekatnya saat dia sedang kesal. Sepertinya Charlie menangkap emosi itu dan mencoba membuatnya tenang. Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk rileks dan membungkuk untuk memeluknya dan masuk. "Ayo, sobat, aku kira kita akan diusir jika mereka melihat mu tanpa Sasuke di sini, kembali ke kamar."

Charlie berbalik ke pintu dan masuk kembali ke kamar, dan Sakura mengikuti, membiarkan pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Dia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling ruangan lagi. Dia meraih remote control dan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan televisi saat dia menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Sakura melirik Charlie, yang duduk di lantai di samping tempat tidur, menatapnya penuh harap. Dia menepuk kasur di sampingnya. "Kemarilah, kau bisa menemaniku. Kau juga mengalami hari yang berat."

Charlie melompat ke tempat tidur dalam sekejap, duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mengelusnya tanpa sadar saat dia meletakkan remote di meja samping tempat tidur, menata ulang bantalnya, dan duduk untuk menonton film, menyadari betapa tegangnya dia saat otot-ototnya perlahan mulai rileks.

Charlie bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami hari yang berat, Sakura akui itu, dia pun mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued.._


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Eight

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya saya mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian._

 _Suigetsu dan yang lain adalah Vampire, tapi mereka sudah tidak berburu manusia lagi dan mereka bertugas menjaga kestabilan antara manusia dan Vampire , mereka tidak segan menangkap dan membunuh vampire yang membangkang peraturan itu makanya mereka juga disebut hunter, dan Sasuke pernah melanggar peraturan tersebut makanya mereka mengejar nya. Sakura adalah manusia dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui identitas mereka._

 _Sekian penjelasan saya, dan selamat membaca._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dari leher pelayan kamar dan melepaskannya. Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuh pelayan itu menghadap kamar mandi tempat Sasuke menemukannya bekerja dan kemudian melangkah mundur saat dia membebaskan fikiran pelayan itu. Setelah bebas dari kontrolnya, pelayan itu berdiam diri sejenak, dan kemudian bergerak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang telah diinterupsi oleh Sasuke tanpa bisa mengingat kedatangannya atau menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke langsung menyelinap pergi, keluar diam-diam dan masuk ke lift. Sambil menunggu lift sampai, dia mempertimbangkan makanan apa yang akan dia belikan untuk Sakura. Membeli van baru dan menginap di hotel ini telah benar-benar menghabiskan uangnya. Dia memiliki uang kurang dari lima puluh yen di sakunya. Itu hanya cukup untuk membelikannya sesuatu yang enak untuk makan malam? Dan besok pagi, dia harus langsung menuju mesin ATM untuk mengambil uang dan membeli sarapan.

Lift sampai dan Sasuke langsung keluar, tanpa sadar dia menggosok perutnya saat dia melangkah. Pelayan itu adalah makanan pertama yang dia makan sejak pagi hari sebelumnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia hanya mendapat sedikit darah, dan meski berhasil, itu tidak banyak membantu. Rasa haus yang telah menyerangnya sejak pagi itu hampir tidak tertahankan dan benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dia harus makan sebelum dia kembali ke hotel. Jika tidak, dia tidak yakin bisa menahan diri terhadap Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu ke mana dia harus mencari makan selanjutnya, tapi dia yakin akan menemukannya sebelum dia kembali ke kamar. Dia sangat piawai mengendalikan fikiran. Dia tahu sebagian besar Vampir di utara jepang mengkonsumsi darah yang didapatkan dari bank, tapi dia adalah _Rogue_ , memesan beberapa kantong darah dari bank adalah hal yang mustahil dia lakukan.

Sasuke meninggalkan hotel dengan berjalan kaki, mengamati jalan di sekitar. Setiap toko disana terlihat seperti restoran atau toko makanan cepat saji, dan dia tidak tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Banyak yang telah berubah sejak terakhir Sasuke kesini. Sasuke samar-samar mengingat dia belum makan makanan manusia sejak kematian Shion dan tidak memperhatikan perubahan tentang kultur makanan disini. Dan hal itu sekarang membuat frustrasi. Seharusnya dia bertanya pada Sakura apa yang dia inginkan sebelum pergi, tapi Sasuke khawatir dia bersikeras ikut dengannya dan dia tidak akan bisa mencari makan tubuhnya sendiri.

Pikiran itu membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari makan sekarang daripada khawatir tentang makanan apa yang harus dia beli untuk Sakura. Mungkin dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih jika tidak terganggu oleh rasa hausnya. Tatapannya beralih dari toko ke orang-orang di trotoar. Kebanyakan mereka berkelompok, tapi dia melihat seorang wanita tergesa-gesa sendirian. Seorang wanita berumur 20-an dengan pipi merah jambu, dia bergegas menyebrangi jalan dengan tangan penuh tas.

Sasuke memusatkan perhatian padanya sebentar, menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya untuk memastikan dia tidak memiliki penyakit. Tidak ada gunanya meminum darah dari orang yang sakit. Itu dapat menyebabkan tubuhnya membeku untuk sesaat. Dan beruntung bagi Sasuke, wanita itu baik-baik saja, sehat dan kuat.

Sasuke menjaga jarak pada awalnya untuk mencegah perhatiannya dan membuatnya khawatir. Dia mengikutinya ke sebuah blok saat dia berbelok di pinggir jalan. Sesaat setelah itu, dia menyebrang trotoar ke gedung apartemen. Sasuke kemudian mulai menutup jarak di antara mereka dan hampir sampai pada saat dia memasuki lobi.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci tapi ada penjaga disana. Sasuke menyelinap ke dalam pikiran pria itu, memastikan dia tidak melihat atau menghentikannya saat Sasuke membuntuti wanita itu. Sasuke mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke lift dan wanita itu tersenyum sopan saat menunggu lift tertutup. Saat lift tertutup, Sasuke menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya dan berbalik ke arahnya. Dia melangkah maju, berniat membawanya ke pelukannya dan menghisap darahnya, namun terhenti sejenak saat bau harum menyelimuti nya dan tidak mungkin untuk diabaikan. Sasuke melirik ke sekeliling dengan rasa ingin tahu untuk mengetahui sumbernya. Ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang biasa dia makan dulu. Sesuatu...

Sasuke menelusuri baunya kedalam tas yang dibawa wanita itu dan mengintip ke dalam. Yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah kotak. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk membukanya dan langsung terkena gelombang aroma yang kuat. Ayam goreng, Sasuke sadar, tersenyum. Shion biasa memakannya pada hari Minggu. Itu adalah kesukaannya.

Itulah yang akan dia dapatkan untuk Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan, menutup kotak itu dan melirik tas itu. KFC. Ia ingat melewati sebuah restoran dengan logo itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ayam ku?"

Sasuke melirik wanita itu dengan heran. Dia menjadi sangat terfokus pada makanan itu sehingga dia melepaskan kendali atas wanita itu dan sekarang wanita itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Sambil meletakkan tas di lantai, dia menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya dan mengendalikannya lagi. Sasuke kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menancapkan taringnya ke lehernya dalam sekian detik. Ayam itu telah menyita perhatiannya dan membuang waktunya. Untungnya, dia masih sempat melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sasuke telah selesai makan dan baru saja melepaskan wanita itu saat lift itu berbunyi menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Sasuke mengambil sekantong ayam dan memberikannya padanya, lalu menuntunnya keluar dari lift sebelum melepaskan pikirannya.

Dia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, rasa haus telah mereda. Satu gigitan lagi dan sebelum dia membawa ayam itu dan kembali ke hotel, pikir Sasuke sambil menekan tombol untuk kembali ke lantai dasar.

Lift berhenti hanya dua lantai sebelum lantai dasar dan menampilkan seorang pemuda. Orang itu sendirian, dan Sasuke menyelinap kedalam pikirannya. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri saat pintu tertutup. Sepertinya takdir ada di sisinya untuk sebuah perubahan. Dia akan kembali ke hotel dalam waktu singkat ... dan kemudian dia harus mencari beberapa penjelasan untuk memberi tahu Sakura apa saja yang telah terjadi.

Diam atau katakan yang sebenarnya, pikir Sasuke sambil menyelinap ke dalam pikiran pemuda itu dan membungkuk untuk menggigit lehernya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Sakura kebenarannya, tapi dia ragu mereka akan membiarkan Sakura memiliki ingatan tentang kebenaran ini saat mereka membawanya ke rumah Suigetsu ... dan mau tidak mau dia harus membawa Sakura ke sana. Di sisi lain, mereka tidak menghapus ingatan Sakura setelah dia membebaskannya. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak ingat terlalu banyak, tapi tetap saja ...

Lift itu berdenting. Sasuke selesai makan dan melangkah mundur dari pemuda itu, mengatur ulang pikirannya dan membuatnya bergerak ke pintu saat mereka membuka pintu. Dia terus mengendalikannya sampai mereka keluar dari gedung, lalu melepaskan pikirannya dan berbalik ke jalan dimana dia pertama kali melihat wanita pertama tadi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke membiarkan dirinya kembali ke kamar hotel, tangannya membawa tas besar bertuliskan KFC. Dia membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan, membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi saat dia melihat Sakura tertidur lelap di tempat tidur. Dia menatapnya kosong dan lalu melirik Charlie. Anjing itu berbaring di sampingnya, tapi kepalanya terangkat, matanya terbuka dan waspada.

Sambil mendesah, Sasuke meletakkan tas itu di meja kecil di dekat jendela. Begitu dia mendekat, Charlie bangun dari tempat tidur dan melompat ke sampingnya, ekornya bergoyang-goyang riang.

"Hai, sobat," bisiknya, memberinya tepukan.

Charlie segera mengangkat tubuhnya, menggaruk kaki Sasuke dan kemudian menoleh ke tas itu dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Lapar, huh?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. "Beruntung bagi mu sobat, Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai aku memisahkan daging ini untuk mu. aku tidak yakin kau bisa menangani tulang ayam."

Charlie kembali duduk tegak dengan sabar, dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat membuka tas untuk mengambil wadah makanan dan piring kertas di dalamnya. Dia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di meja dan bersiap untuk bekerja, memilih tiga potong daging ayam dilapisi tepung roti dan kemudian menggunakan salah satu garpu plastik yang disediakan untuk mengupas dagingnya ke piring. Dia baru saja mulai dengan potongan daging pertama saat dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memakan nya dan merasakan kelezatan ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa itu meledak di lidahnya, membuatnya mendesah pelan. Charlie merengek disampingnya.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya lagi sampai dia selesai memotong dagingnya dan menaruhnya diatas piring. Dia kemudian meletakkan piring di atas karpet untuk Charlie, lalu berbalik dan mengeluarkannya ayam itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak merasa ingin makan makanan manusia sejak kematian Shion lima puluh tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang dia bertanya-tanya mengapa. Ayam itu terasa sangat luar biasa.

Sasuke kemudian berbaring dan mencoba tidur menunggu Sakura terbangun dan mulai menuntut jawaban. Dia tidak tidur sejak hari sebelumnya dan itu cukup membuatnya frustasi. Tempat tidurnya cukup besar sehingga Sakura tidak akan sadar dia ada di sana.

Sakura sedang bermimpi. Dia tahu itu adalah mimpi karena dia kembali ke pesta di tempat Karin dan Suigetsu, tapi mimpinya sedikit berbeda dari kenyataan sebelumnya. Dengungan percakapan para tamu sangat nyaring namun pada saat bersamaan teredam, hingga dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan. Sakura sendirian, berjalan melewati kelompok laki-laki, masing-masing berbalik dan menatapnya dengan aneh saat mereka semua menyapanya dan Karin tadi malam.

Meskipun dia tahu itu konyol, namun setiap kali salah satu dari mereka berpaling, itu terasa seperti penolakan, dan Sakura merasa lega saat mimpinya membawanya ke luar ruangan. Tapi di sini juga ada sedikit masalah. Suara makhluk malam dan angin di dedaunan menyihir nya, dan belaian angin sejuk di kulitnya seperti tangan yang menyapu kulitnya sehingga membuatnya tergelitik dan membuat bulu di tubuhnya berdiri. Mengabaikan itu, Sakura terus berjalan di sudut rumah, sama sekali tidak terkejut saat si nafas busuk, kabuto, keluar dari kegelapan ke arahnya. Kali ini tidak ada rasa takut pada dirinya dengan serangan mendadak itu, dan tidak ada rasa sakit saat dia menabrak dinding. Dalam mimpi itu, matanya terbuka dan dia melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik pria itu menjauh darinya.

Sakura bersandar ke dinding, mengamati saat orang-orang itu kemudian membungkuk dan mengambil batu yang sama dengan yang dia miliki tadi malam dan bergerak maju untuk memukulnya ke kepala kabuto. Kepala Kabuto langsung berputar menatapnya seketika, mata berwarna keemasan dan menunjukkan taring panjang dan runcing. Sakura menatapnya bingung karena tiba-tiba terasa lebih seperti ingatan daripada mimpi.

Sakura hanya berdiri di sana dalam mimpi itu, memperhatikan sampai Kabuto jatuh ke tanah dan Sasuke memukul Kabuto lalu menemuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca mu," katanya dengan jelas, meraih lengan atasnya, lalu kepalanya turun, mulutnya menutupi bibir Sakura saat tubuhnya menempel ke tubuh Sakura dan lidahnya meluncur keluar untuk mencicipi dan menyerangnya mulutnya. Perasaan dan rasa dari Sasuke memaksa segalanya keluar dan membawa keinginan yang selama ini terpendam. Sasuke menjauhkan mulutnya dan menarik kausnya ke atas dan Sakura tersentak saat bibir Sasuke berada di salah satu putingnya.

Dalam sekejap tiba-tiba mimpinya berubah. Saat ini mereka berada di garasi, lampu neon yang menyala di atas kepalanya menyilaukan matanya, dan jeruji sel menekan punggungnya saat ia mengusap tangan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya dan saat bibir Sasuke menarik dan menggigit putingnya yang berwarna pink yang diklaimnya. Dia memejamkan mata lagi, mengusap satu tangan di lengan dan bahunya, dan yang lain meremas rambut di kepala Sasuke.

"Ya," desah Sakura, lalu tersentak lagi saat salah satu tangan Sasuke meluncur di antara kedua kakinya, menekan inti tubuhnya melalui celana jinsnya. Dan itu membuatnya berharap dia tidak memakai celana jinsnya sehingga dia bisa merasakan sentuhannya tanpa kehadiran mereka yang menghambat, dan tiba-tiba jinsnya hilang, begitu pula kausnya. Besi sel terasa dingin di punggungnya, sangat kontras dengan mulut dan jari hangat Sasuke saat dia membelai dirinya dengan lebih intim.

Sakura mengerang saat jari-jari Sasuke meluncur di atas kemaluan nya, tapi ketika satu jari meluncur di dalam dirinya, dia tidak tahan lagi dan menarik-narik rambut Sasuke dengan keras, memaksanya melepaskan puting nya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu kepala Sasuke terangkat, Sakura menciumnya, menghisap lidah Sasuke yang dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan kemudian mengambil alih permainan mereka dengan membabi buta untuk menemukan bagian depan celana jins Sasuke. Sakura menemukan tonjolan itu dan meremasnya secara singkat melalui kain yang tebal itu, lalu mulai bergumul dengan ikat pinggangnya dan melepaskan celana jins Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan sebuah desahan lega dan segera menggenggamnya di tangan.

Sasuke menciumnya sangat dalam.

"Tidak sabar huh ?," bisik Sasuke di telinganya saat ia berhenti sejenak untuk menggigitnya sebentar. "Kau sangat bersemangat."

"Ya," Sakura menarik napas, "aku membutuhkanmu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke tertawa lagi, tapi diaa terengah-engah saat Sakura mengencangkan jari-jarinya di penis nya dan membuatnya semakin menegang. Sebuah geraman lolos dari tenggorokan Sasuke, lalu dia menangkap tangan Sakura dan menariknya menjauh, menekannya ke jeruji di kepalanya saat dia menciumnya lagi. Ketika Sakura mencoba mencapainya dengan tangan satunya, Sasuke menangkap dan mengangkatnya juga. Sakura menciumnya dengan ciuman menuntut, Sakura berharap Sasuke segera memasukinya, tapi nihil, Sasuke mempermainkan nya. Alih-alih mengangkatnya dan memasukan dirinya ke dalam Sakura, Sasuke mematahkan ciumannya dan menggeram, "Belum saatnya," dan mulai menempelkan mulutnya ke leher Sakura sampai ke tulang selangka.

Dengan frustrasi, Sakura memajukan pinggulnya, menggosoknya ke arah Sasuke, dan kemudian tersentak saat mulut Sasuke kembali ke salah satu putingnya dan menghisapnya. Sasuke masih memegangi tangannya, tapi kemudian menariknya ke bawah saat dia menundukkan diri untuk berlutut di depan Sakura, mulutnya melepaskan ciuman ke perut Sakura.

"Sasuke," dia mengerang putus asa, dan kemudian tersentak dan meraih sebuah jeruji besi di dekat kepalanya untuk berpegangan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan salah satu tangannya dan meraih kakinya dan mengangkatnya ke atas bahunya. Posisi itu membuat lebih banyak akses untuknya, dan Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan penuh semangat, menekan mulutnya pada vagina Sakura dan jari-jarinya memainkan klitorisnya penuh semangat.

Sakura berteriak dan meraih jeruji besi dengan tangannya yang lain saat ia mencapai orgasme, dia membutuhkan pegangan untuk menjaga dirinya tetap berdiri. Kakinya tiba-tiba kehilangan semua kekuatannya, dan dia tidak berpikir dia bisa menahan dirinya jika dia tidak segera menghentikan Sasuke.

"Kumohon," Sakura tersentak putus asa, melepaskan pegangan nya di jeruji untuk meraih rambut Sasuke dan menariknya dengan penuh tuntutan. Sakura sampai pada titik putus asa, dan dia menginginkan Sasuke di dalam dirinya. Dia ingin merasakan Sasuke berada didalamnya, tubuh mereka bergabung, napas mereka bercampur aduk.

Sakura bernafas lega saat Sasuke menghentikan siksaannya dan tiba-tiba mendongak. Matanya bersinar berwarna perak sangat tajam dan kemudian Sasuke beralih ke atas, mulut Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya. Sakura melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke saat dia bergeser dan mengangkatnya, membanting punggungnya ke jeruji kasar, dan kemudian Sakura membuka matanya saat suara denting jam membangunkannya.

Berkedip dalam kebingungan, Sakura mengintip ke langit-langit di atas ruang yang gelap, lalu melirik ke arah jendela saat gumaman suara sampai ke telinganya. Matanya melebar sedikit saat mengingat dimana dia berada sekarang.

Sakura membiarkan napasnya terengah-engah dan kemudian melirik ke samping, bukan Charlie yang dia temukan di tempat tidur di sampingnya seperti saat dia tertidur, tapi Sasuke. Dia berada di sisi lain tempat tidur, beberapa meter darinya, tapi matanya terbuka dan tampak bersinar seperti perak saat dia menatapnya ... seperti yang dia lihat dalam mimpi itu. Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak dari tempat tidur dan mulai menuju kamar mandi.

"Sasuke." Sakura bangkit dengan cepat, tapi Sasuke sudah berada di kamar mandi dan menutup pintu sebelum dia menyusul. Ketika Sakura secara refleks memasukkan kakinya ke pintu untuk mencegahnya pintunya tertutup, dia berhenti sejenak.

Suara Sasuke menggeram rendah saat dia berkata, "Kecuali kau ingin menemukan dirimu telanjang di tempat tidur dan melakukan apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam mimpi itu, aku sarankan kau segera menyingkirkan kakimu jika tidak mau itu terjadi."

Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya pada kata-kata itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang aku idamkan-"

"Sakura," Sasuke menggeram dalam peringatan. "Kau punya waktu satu detik untuk menyingkirkan kakimu, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan menatapnya. Salah satu bagian dari dirinya benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu apa yang telah dia impikan. Bagian lain yang jauh lebih besar dari pikirannya - belum lagi tubuhnya - tertarik pada ingatan tentang mimpi itu, keduanya telanjang di tempat tidur menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulai dalam mimpi itu. Tubuhnya masih bersenandung karena kegelisahan pada gairah yang terputus, putingnya masih terasa keras dan sakit, lalu sensasi menggelitik di perutnya tidak terasa surut.

Sakura sangat menginginkannya. Jika Sasuke bermaksud menakut-nakuti nya dengan ancaman itu, dia menggunakan taktik yang salah. Baginya, itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan, dan tidak ada yang lebih dia sukai dari sekedar tantangan. Menyadari bahwa beberapa detik telah berlalu dan Sasuke tidak melakukan ancamannya, Sakura berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat memuaskan bagi Sakura. Sasuke segera menciumnya ganas saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan Sasuke menariknya ke pelukannya. Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke pintu yang terbuka, dia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura sampai tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka saat dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke mencoba menghukumnya dengan ciuman itu, lidahnya memukulnya seperti cambuk, tapi kalau itu hukuman, itu adalah hal yang Sakura idamkan. Seperti yang dia dapatkan dalam mimpinya, Sakura melakukan sebaik yang dia bisa, lidahnya bergulat dengan Sasuke, dan jari-jarinya meremas penis Sasuke dibalik celana nya dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke semakin tegang.

Dia samar-samar menyadari suara kain yang robek, dan kemudian tangan Sasuke berada di antara tubuh mereka dan di dadanya yang telanjang. Sasuke menggeram jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya, suaranya bergetar menembus mulutnya, menambah kegembiraan Sakura. Dia ingin meraihnya dan melihat ereksinya seperti yang dia dapatkan dalam mimpi itu, tapi terhalang oleh pundak dan lengan Sasuke, jadi Sakura harus puas dengan melengkungkan pinggulnya dan menggosoknya dengan penuh semangat ke arahnya.

Sasuke menanggapi dengan segera melepaskan payudaranya dan menariknya cukup jauh untuk meraih kancing celana jins Sakura. Ini kesempatan untuk Sakura, dia berhasil mengeluarkan ikat pinggang Sasuke dan membuka kancing atasnya, dia berhasil membuka ritsletingnya hanya setengah jalan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut menarik jinsnya ke bawah.

Sakura membantu Sasuke melepaskan celana nya, dan kemudian dia membuangnya ke samping dan berbalik untuk mengangkat kedua kakinya ke pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menekan mulutnya dan mencium Sakura tepat di atas lututnya dan kemudian ke paha dalamnya, dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi seperti yang Sakura alami dalam mimpi itu dan menempelkan mulutnya ke vagina nya. Seluruh tubuh Sakura menggigil saat lidah Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigit klitorisnya, dan dia meraih gagang pintu untuk tetap berdiri tegak, Sakura bernafas lega saat Sasuke tidak melanjutkan siksaan itu, tapi tiba-tiba bangkit untuk meraup bibirnya lagi.

Sasuke memberinya satu ciuman kasar, tangannya berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari celana jinsnya, lalu bergumam minta maaf, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu."

"Aku juga tidak," Sakura menarik napas, dan kemudian tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Sakura tersentak lagi saat Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke kasur. Dia kemudian duduk dan melirik dirinya sendiri. Dengan ketidaksabarannya, Sasuke telah merobek kausnya. Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk melihat Sasuke menarik T-shirt miliknya sendiri dari atas kepalanya, otot-ototnya terlihat mempesona baginya. Sasuke melemparkannya ke samping kemudian langsung mencopot sepatunya dan mendorong celana jinsnya ke pinggulnya. Tindakannya cepat dan efisien dan Sakura tidak mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk menikmati pemandangan tubuhnya.

Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuhnya. Sakura terjatuh kembali dengan terkejut dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sasuke saat dia kembali mencium bibirnya. Dia tidak segera memasukkannya ke dalam dirinya seperti yang Sakura harapkan. Sakura ragu-ragu sebentar, tidak yakin apakah hasrat Sasuke telah berkurang saat dia menelanjangi nya, tapi saat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang panjang di pinggangnya, Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke mungkin mengira dia membutuhkan percikan gairah lebih banyak. ' _Holly shit!'_ Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Mimpi itu sudah membuatnya sangat bergairah, dan yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah merasakan penis Sasuke di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sakura mendorong dadanya. Dia berhasil mengejutkannya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke ranjang. Sakura berguling ke atasnya, mulutnya masih menempel padanya, dan dia mulai melebarkan pahanya. Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dan kemudian turun kembali, memasukan penis Sasuke ke dalam dirinya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Dia membeku saat rasa sakit menyerangnya, mengerang saat penis Sasuke mengisinya. Penis Sasuke sangat besar, tapi nyaman dan sempurna baginya, dan Sakura mematahkan ciuman mereka untuk mengintip wajah Sasuke.

Dia membuka matanya, dan dia melihat bahwa mata Sasuke berwarna perak. Mereka cantik, dan tidak seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya. Sakura hanya duduk di sana, menatapnya sampai dia mengangkat tangan untuk membelai pipi Sasuke dan kemudian mengelus rambutnya. Sasuke kemudian menangkap jarinya dan menariknya ke bawah untuk sekali lagi mengklaim bibirnya. Saat bibirnya mencium bibirnya, Sasuke bangun dan duduk tegak, dadanya menyapu dada Sakura, lalu Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah pantat Sakura dan menggerakannya ke atas dan kemudian kembali ke bawah.

Sakura mengerang menikmati sensasi yang menimpanya. Gelombang demi gelombang kenikmatan yang meningkat tersangkut di otaknya, dan kemudian Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, mencoba memegang kendali permainan mereka.

"Astaga Sakura! Kau masih perawan!" Sasuke terkejut menyadari ada darah yang mengalir.

"Apa kau akan berhenti sekarang? Demi Tuhan Sasuke aku menginginkamu!" Sakura mencium Sasuke dan berbisik. "Aku milikmu Sasuke."

Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka saat Sasuke menidurkan mereka dan memompa penisnya dengan tempo yang teratur. Sakura merasakan rasa sakit saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya, tapi diikuti oleh kesenangan yang tak tertahankan yang disertai sensasi yang membuatnya mendesah.

Sasuke memulai gerakannya dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin terburu-buru dan menyakiti Sakura. Dia menahan dirinya, dia tahu ini yang pertama bagi Sakura.

"Lebih cepat Sasukee, Kumohon." pinta Sakura

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu menggodanya.

"Sshhhhh...Sasukeehhh..." Sakura memanggil namanya saat orgasme meledak di dalam dirinya.

"Ohhhh,Shit! Sakura kau sangat sempit.." Sasuke mempercepat temponya saat vagina Sakura menjepit penisnya denga kencang.

"Ahhhh,le-lebih cepat." Sakura menjerit saat penis Sasuke berkedut dan bertambah besar didalamnya.

"Aarrrggghhhhhhh!!!!" Sasuke mencapai puncak orgasmenya dan memuntahkan spermanya dirahim Sakura.

Sakura samar-samar menyadari bahwa Sasuke menarik kepalanya menjauh dan berteriak, dia merasakan rasa hangat memenuhi rahimnya saat kemudian kegelapan menyelimutinya dan dia merosot ke arah Sasuke.

...

Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat saat membuka matanya adalah cahaya jam alarm digital di ruang gelap. Saat itu pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Dia terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat di punggungnya, tangannya yang berat melingkar di perutnya. Sakura berbaring diam sejenak, tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke, tapi kandung kemihnya mengeluh dan akhirnya dia harus menyerah. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke tanpa membangunkannya, tapi baru saja dia memindahkannya saat lengan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukanya dan menariknya ke dadanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Sebelum Sakura bisa menjawab, tangan Sasuke menemukan salah satu payudaranya dan meremasnya dengan ringan dan dia mulai mencium lehernya. Sakura menarik napas, dan menggoyangkan punggung bawahnya ke arah Sasuke saat hasrat di dalam dirinya muncul.

"Mmm," gumam Sasuke, merapatkan pinggulnya ke arah Sakura sehingga dia merasakan ereksinya tumbuh. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan payudaranya dan meraih wajahnya.

Sakura berbalik saat menciumnya, berguling telentang dan melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau sangat nikmat," gumam Sasuke pada mulutnya.

"Aku-oh," keluh Sakura saat tangan Sasuke berhenti di dadanya dan meremas payudaranya. Dia mengerang lagi saat tangan Sasuke menggelitik tulang pinggulnya. Dan kemudian meluncur ke bagian bawahnya untuk menekan pinggul Sakura ke arahnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu lagi," geram Sasuke, tangannya menyusup ke bawah bawah untuk menemukan titik sensitif Sakura.

"Aku butuh ... oh." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menahan napas saat ia melepaskan belaian Sasuke. Saat dia menarik napas lagi, dan berkata "Untuk buang air kecil."

Sasuke diam dan kemudian menarik tanganya.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura masam, lalu mendorong Sasuke menjauh untuk duduk. "Panggilan alam."

Sasuke terjatuh kembali di tempat tidur sambil mengerang dan kemudian duduk untuk melihat Sakura berlari telanjang di seberang ruangan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan menggeram, "Cepatlah kembali."

Sasuke hanya mendengar tawa saat ia menghilang ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Sambil mendesah, Sasuke kembali berbaring di ranjang, senyum melengkung di bibirnya. Sakura adalah ... , dia adalah sepotong surga untuknya; Indah di matanya dan cerdas juga nakal ... Wanita yang sempurna untuknya.

Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa mengklaimnya, pikir Sasuke pahit, dan memejamkan mata saat perasaan lembut dan hangat menyelimutinya sebelum kenyataan mengganggunya.

Dia seharusnya tidak menyentuhnya. Itu adalah kesalahan, tentu saja. Ada beberapa tanda untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya; Tidak bisa membaca atau mengendalikan mereka hanyalah salah satunya. Tanda lain dari pasangan hidup adalah mimpi bersama, biasanya mimpi erotis, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak sendirian dalam mimpi yang dia dapatkan dari ingatan mereka di sel-sel di gudang milik Suigetsu. Dia terbangun dari hal itu dan menyadari penisnya mulai terbangun lagi karena memikirkan hal itu, dia butuh mandi air dingin sekarang, tapi Sakura ada didalam. Itu hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih sulit. Dia tidak bisa menahannya jika bersama Sakura. Sebenarnya, rencananya untuk bercinta dengannya lagi sangat bodoh baginya. Itu akan membuat segalanya semakin sulit.

Dia akan masuk ke kamar mandi saat Sakura keluar, menenangkan diri dengan mandi air dingin untuk mendinginkan hasratnya yang mengamuk, lalu duduk dan menjelaskan situasinya sebelum keadaan berjalan terlalu jauh. Sasuke tidak ragu lagi sekarang, Sakura harus mendengar apa yang harus dia katakan padanya, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Suigetsu membawanya kembali ke rumah dan mengeluarkannya dari hidup Sakura daripada Sakura harus hidup menderita bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

.

.

Sakura mandi dengan cepat. Itu adalah hal yang membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Dia baru saja hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi saat melihat rambutnya kusut di cermin kamar mandi, dia berbalik untuk menyalakan shower. Sakura membasuh rambutnya, dengan cepat melilitkan rambutnya dan membilas tubuhnya, mematikan keran, dan terburu-buru keluar dari bak mandi, kemudian meraih handuk disampingnya.

Sambil menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura menegakkan tubuh, Dia membungkus tubuhnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sakura segera kembali ke kamar tidur dengan keinginan untuk melompat ke arah Sasuke dan melanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan sebelum Sasuke melewatinya dengan celana jins di tangannya dan berkata, "Giliranku." Sakura berbalik menuju pintu kamar mandi tepat pada waktunya untuk mengamati Sasuke. Senyuman melengkung dari bibirnya dan dia melangkah ke arah Sasuke, berpikir ini menyenangkan untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke didalam, kemudian berhenti saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terkunci. Alisnya terangkat sedikit karena suara itu, tapi kemudian dia melirik ke arah sudut ruangan. Dia berbalik dan melihat Charlie menguap saat dia duduk di kursi meja, dia baru saja bangun. Pemandangan itu langsung membuatnya tersenyum.

"Anak baik," gumam Sakura. Dia telah membiarkan Charlie tertidur di kursi sepanjang hari. Charlie melompat dari kursi dan duduk di pangkuannya menghadap Sakura, matanya tampak memelas saat Sakura menatapnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan membungkuk untuk mengelusnya, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah dilakukannya saat dia dan Sasuke _'Sibuk'._ Dia telah melupakan Charlie, dan konyol untuk memikirkan bahwa Charlie tertidur saat mereka melakukannya. Rasanya menyeramkan untuk memikirkan Charlie duduk di sana mengawasi mereka melakukan saat-saat yang penuh gairah itu.

Sambil menyingkirkan pikiran itu, Sakura menegakkan tubuh. Dia melihat celana jinsnya tergeletak di luar pintu kamar mandi, mengabaikan celana jinsnya, Sakura baru saja berniat ke tempat tidur dan berbaring saat Charlie merengek dan berjalan ke pintu kamar hotel. Sakura menyadari sinyal bahwa Charlie ingin jalan-jalan, Sakura menghela napas dan kemudian mengambil jinsnya. Dia memakai celana dalamnya dan celana jinsnya lalu pergi mencari kaus T-Shirtnya. Dia menemukannya di sisi lain tempat tidur, tapi begitu dia mengangkatnya, Sakura ingat bahwa Sasuke telah merobeknya.

Sambil mengerutkan hidungnya, dia melemparkannya ke kursi dan melihat kaus Sasuke di tempat tidur, Sakura mengangkat bahu dan mengambilnya. Dia tidak bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Charlie tanpa memakai baju. Sakura memakainya dan tersenyum saat ia mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menariknya dari jauh dan menyelipkan kaus besar ke jinsnya. Dia kemudian melirik ke pintu kamar mandi, mempertimbangkan apakah akan memberi tahu Sasuke kemana dia pergi. Sakura berfikir bahwa jika dia melakukannya, Sasuke akan memprotesnya karena mengajak Charlie keluar sendirian. Mungkin lebih baik Sakura mengajak Charlie keluar sebentar dan kembali saat Sasuke selesai mandi.

Sakura berjalan ke meja untuk mengumpulkan kotak KFC yang tergeletak di sana. Tatapannya beralih ke dalam kotak, dia tersenyum kecil dan geli saat menemukan bahwa kotak itu kosong. Sasuke rupanya merasa lapar saat kembali dan memakannya saat dia tidur. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, meraih tas, garpu plastik, serbet, dan kunci dari atas meja dan berjalan ke pintu dimana Charlie menunggunya dan terus merengek hampir tanpa henti.

Sakura berfikir jika dia menaiki lift dengan Charlie disebelahnya dia akan mendapat masalah, jadi dia memutuskan membawa Charlie melalui tangga. Charlie mengikutinya dengan penuh semangat saat dia membuka pintu dan kemudian berlari ke depan, melangkah cepat menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang memaksa Sakura berlari.

Mereka berhasil menyelinap keluar dari gedung tanpa bertemu siapa pun, tapi butuh beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk mencari taman. Begitu dia menemukannya, dia menunggu dengan sabar saat Charlie, yang telah merengek-rengek sepanjang hari, menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengendus semua pohon sebelum mengangkat kakinya dan menuntaskan panggilan alamnya. Sakura membersihkannya setelah Charlie selesai dan kemudian membawa anjing itu kembali. Mereka melewati sebuah toko pizza disebelah jalan dan perutnya berteriak saat dia mencium bau harum pizza. Berhenti sejenak, Sakura mengintip dari balik jendela saat melihat seorang pekerja mengeluarkan pizza yang baru dipanggang keluar dari oven. Dia memutuskan masuk ke dalam untuk membelinya dan membawanya kembali ke hotel saat Charlie tiba-tiba memancarkan geraman aneh yang sama yang dia rasakan di apartemen saat Kabuto berada di luar pintu.

Sambil melirik ke bawah, dia melihat bahwa Charlie berdiri kaku, giginya bergemeletuk menatap disebelah kanan mereka. Sakura mengintip ke arah itu, tapi tidak bisa melihat apa yang membuat Charlie menggeram. Meski begitu, itu cukup untuk mengingatkannya bahwa Kabuto masih di luar sana entah di mana, mungkin mencari mereka, Gaara dan Neji juga. Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk berkeliaran. Dia perlu mencari tahu mengapa pria ini mengejarnya ... Dan mengapa Suigetsu dan Gaara mengejar Sasuke. Sakura mengira itu semua perjudian besar saat dia membebaskan Sasuke dari sel, tapi kejadian di apartemennya meyakinkannya bahwa ini sangat serius.

Charlie melepaskan geraman lagi, dan Sakura melirik sekelilingnya lagi, tapi masih tidak melihat apa-apa. Sakura tiba-tiba gugup, dia berpaling dari toko pizza, dan ingin sekali kembali ke hotel.

Dia memutuskan memesan pizza saat dia kembali ke kamar, Sakura meyakinkan diri saat dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, menghentak kakinya dengan isyarat agar Charlie mengikutinya. Seperti biasa, anjing itu tidak meninggalkannya sejak dia keluar ruangan hotel.

Mereka baru saja sampai dihotel saat Sakura melewati seorang gadis dengan poni yang lucu yang mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu membawa kekhawatiran pada pikirannya. Sakura menduga Hinata telah lari ke pos keamanan daripada melakukan yang dia suruh, Sakura akan merasa lebih baik jika dia mengetahui keadaan Hinata.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Sakura membawa Charlie ke pintu tangga darurat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia mengambil batu yang dipakainya untuk mengganjal pintu agar tidak tertutup. Anjing itu segera menaiki tangga, dan Sakura mengikuti dengan pelan, meringis kelelahan saat menaiki tangga.

Dia terengah-engah saat mereka sampai di lantai atas. Charlie masih cukup lincah, ekornya bergoyang-goyang dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar baginya untuk membuka pintu. Begitu Sakura melakukannya, Charlie bergegas masuk ke pintu kamar hotel mereka dengan riang dan Sakura mengikutinya dibelakang lalu menutup pintu.

Suara air mengalir masih terdengar di kamar mandi, Sakura mengernyit heran, dia telah pergi keluar lebih dari sepuluh menit, mungkin lima belas. Dia melewati pintu saat air tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Alisnya terangkat, Sakura berhenti di dekat pintu dan berseru, "Sasuke? Apakah kau baik-baik saja di dalam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," terdengar jawaban teredam.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawabnya lega. Mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia menyeberangi ruangan menuju telepon untuk menelepon toko pizza dan Hinata. Sakura menelepon Hinata terlebih dulu, lega saat temannya menjawab dengan suara baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura?" Hinata bertanya, lalu berkata, "Ya, tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Bagaimana pestanya?"

Sakura berkedip pada pertanyaan itu dan kemudian bertanya dengan tidak yakin, "Pesta itu?"

"Yeah, pesta di tempat saudaramu," dia menjelaskan, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Aku memberi makan Charlie pagi ini dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, aku bisa kembali memberinya makan lagi jika kau tidak akan pulang untuk sementara waktu, tapi apa pestanya sudah selesai?"

"Hinata," kata Sakura perlahan, mencoba memahami apa yang didengarnya. Hinata sepertinya tidak ingat dia sudah kembali ke rumah lebih awal. Setelah berdeham, dia berkata, "Charlie ada di sini bersamaku, apa kau tidak ingat aku pulang lebih awal?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, menyelinap melewati pintuku saat aku berada di kamar mandi?" Hinata bertanya sambil tertawa. "Kau seharusnya memberitahu ku jika kau sudah kembali."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak ingat bertemu dengan ku sebelumnya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata, dan sekarang ada keraguan di nadanya sekarang. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sejak kau berangkat ke rumah karin kemarin."

Sakura beralih duduk di kursi meja di dekat telepon, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hinata tidak ingat apa yang terjadi di apartemen mereka siang itu ... Walaupun sebenarnya itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oh, tunggu, ada seseorang di depan pintu," kata Hinata tiba-tiba, dan Sakura mendengar suara gemeresik di telepon. Suara Hinata yang ceria terdengar teredam, dan kemudian yerdengar keheningan yang berkepanjangan sebelum gemeresik datang lagi dan Hinata berkata, "Lagi pula, di mana kau?"

"Siapa yang ada di pintu?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Hinata. "Sekarang di mana kau? Temanmu Sabaku datang mencarimu."

"Sabaku?" tanya Sakura. "Rambutnya merah, dan dia terlihat sangat hot." Hinata berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menambahkan, "Dia bersama pria yang tinggi dengan rambut panjang."

"Gaara," desah Sakura. Semua orang memanggilnya Gaara dan dia benar-benar lupa nama depannya.

"Yeah, Sabaku Gaara, itu dia," kata Hinata. "Itu sangat manis. Dia ingin aku meneleponnya jika kau pulang ke rumah, jadi segera pulang, okay? Karena dia sangat hot dan aku ingin punya alasan untuk menelfonnya."

"Yeah," gumam Sakura. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Hinata, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Dia menutup telepon sebelum Hinata bisa menanyakan hal lain, lalu duduk di sana. Hinata sepertinya tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian siang itu. Sakura mengingat kembali tatapan kosong yang ada di wajahnya saat dia membuka pintu dan pertama kali melihatnya di lorong bersama Kabuto yang memegangi lengannya. Ingatan itu membuatnya keningnya berkerut. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sama yang ada di wajah petugas meja tadi saat mereka check in. Seperti dimanapun dan mereka dikendalikan, pikirnya.

Itu adalah pemikiran gila, kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri lalu melirik Charlie saat ia tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelusnya, tatapannya meluncur ke kotak makanan di atas meja yang telah kosong. Pemandangan itu membuat dia ingat bahwa dia lapar dan merencanakan untuk memesan pizza.

Sambil mendesah, dia mengeluarkan buku telepon dan dengan cepat melihat-lihat nomor toko pizza. Sakura memesan dua porsi spesial untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Sasuke dan Charlie lapar. Dia kemudian menarik dompetnya dari saku belakangnya. Dia harus ke ATM untuk melunasi pesanannya. Sasuke masih berada di kamar mandi masih dan Sakura tidak akan lama, jadi dia meraih kunci kamar lagi, menepuk-nepuk Charlie dengan tenang, dan menuju ke luar ruangan. Kali ini dia naik lift, dan dia sangat senang tidak harus menggunakan tangga. Kakinya masih sedikit sakit karena berjalan ditangga.

Ada sedikit toko di lantai utama hotel. Melihat tanda ATM di jendela, Sakura bergegas masuk, melakukan beberapa transaksi, dan kemudian membeli beberapa barang sebelum kembali ke atas.

Suara kran air di kamar mandi berhenti tepat saat dia masuk kembali. Sakura melewati pintu dan menutupnya kembali, kemudian meraih lemari es saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke keluar.

"Akhirnya, aku mulai mengira kau menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri di bak mandi," goda wanita itu saat mendapati lemari es itu kosong dan mengambil ember besi. Dia kemudian menuju pintu. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke menangkap lengannya saat dia melewatinya, menatap wajahnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari es," katanya, menaikkan ember.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Dia mengambil kedua ember dan kunci kamar dari Sakura, tapi saat dia berbalik ke pintu, Sakura menangkap lengannya.

"Kau mungkin ingin menutupi dada menawanmu itu sebelum pergi, Kau tidak ingin pelayan itu pingsan karena terlalu gembira melihat mu seperti itu."

Sasuke melirik dirinya sendiri, tersenyum kecut saat melihat bahwa dia hanya mengenakan celana jinsnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura, alisnya terangkat saat dia mengingat bahwa dia mengenakan kemejanya.

"Kau merobek baju ku," Sakura mengingatkannya sambil mengangkat bahu dan kemudian meraih ujungnya seolah hendak menariknya kembali dan bertanya, "Kau menginginkannya kembali?"

"Tidak!" Sasukw menangkap tangannya, menghentikannya, dan kemudian menepuk lengannya dan melewatinya ke dalam ruangan, bergumam, "Aku punya yang lain."

Sakura bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi, tersenyum dengan geli saat melihat dia membuka tas ransel. Sasuke tampak agak gelisah saat ia dengan cepat membukanya untuk mengambil bajunya. Dia benar-benar menghindari tatapan Sakura, dia pasti akan mempermalukannya dan menggodaannya.

"Maaf atas bajumu," gumamnya sambil mengambil baju yang baru. "Kau bisa menyimpannya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura, matanya menatapnya saat dia berbalik dan kembali menuju pintu.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat dia mendekatinya, Sakura mengira dia akan menciumnya. Tapi Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dan melangkah ke pintu, kemudian berkata, "Ada sikat gigi di tas ku jika kau memerlukannya."

Alis Sakura terangkat saat Sasuke berkomentar dan keluar dari ruangan, kemudian dia berbalik ke kamar mandi dan mengoceh saat melihat rambutnya yang berantakan. Cermin itu berkabut akibat air hangat yang digunakan Sasuke untuk mandi, tapi dia masih bisa melihat dirinya cukup baik dengan rambut seperti singa jantan. Sakura ingat dia baru saja akan merapikan rambutnya saat Charlie merengek didepan pintu.

Ya Tuhan! dia mengajak Charlie jalan-jalan di taman penampilan mengerikan seperti ini, pikir Sakura dengan cemas saat dia meraih handuk dan dengan cepat mulai membersihkan cermin untuk melihat penampilannya dengan baik.

Sakura selesai membersihkan cermin dan mendesah saat dia melihat dirinya. Dia tampak sangat mengerikan. Tidak heran Sasuke tidak menciumnya sebelum pergi; dia akan beruntung jika Sasuke tidak merasa jijik setelah melihatnya seperti ini.

Sambil terengah-engah, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil tas ranselnya untuk mencari sikat gigi. Dia kemudian mencari sisir dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki rambutnya. Perlu sedikit perjuangan, Rambutnya lengket seperti permen karet dan itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang dibenci Sakura tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia menganggap dirinya cukup baik, dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau teduh seperti ibunya, dan wajah cantik khas asia yang diturunkan dari ayahnya dan hidungnya tidak terlalu besar layaknya orang eropa. Tapi rambutnya adalah sebuah kesengsaraan baginya.

Sakura baru saja selesai merapikan rambutnya saat dia mendengar pintu utama terbuka.

"Satu ember es," Sasuke berseru saat memasuki ruangan.

Sakura melirik ke bayangan pintu di belakangnya saat Sasuke melewatinya dengan ember berisi es di tangan.

"Terima kasih," panggilnya, mulai merapikan rambutnya kembali dan menguncirnya seperti ekor kuda. "Ada minuman di meja jika kau menginginkannya."

"Haruskah aku menuangkannya untuk mu?" Sasuke menawarkan, dan kemudian bertanya, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

Sakura hampir tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, lengannya terangkat, tangannya menahan rambut itu dari wajahnya, dan matanya mengintip lehernya sekilas. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia melihat tanda di sana sejenak, dan setelah dia selesai dengan rambutnya dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat ruam kemerahan dilehernya. Itu tanda gigitan. Aneh, pikir Sakura. Dia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Seharusnya dia merasakannya. Karin memiliki bekas gigitan hitam di lehernya yang sama persis seperti dirinya, tapi tidak ada hewan yang menggigit seperti itu dijepang.

"Sakura? Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, sekaleng soda di tangan. "kau tidak keluar ruangan, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu menguap saat dia melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Tatapannya meluncur di atas bekas gigitan dileher Sakura, lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Sakura menatap tempat dimana Sasuke berada tadi, dan sekali lagi melihat tanda gigitan itu, melirik ke pintu yang kosong, lalu berbalik dan mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

Sasuke berdiri di dekat meja sambil menuangkan es. "Ayo duduk," katanya tanpa berbalik. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku memberitahumu penjelasan yang kau inginkan."

Sakura ragu-ragu. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan itu membuatnya menduga dia akan mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai. Sakura berjalan melintasi ruangan untuk duduk di kursi. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan waspada, kemudian mengambil minumannya dan berkata, "Aku mendengarkan. Jadi apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Baiklah ... tapi sebelumnya maafkan aku, mungkin ini akan mengganggumu. aaku vampir," Sasuke memulai, lalu melompat ke samping dan menepuk punggung Sakura saat dia mulai tersedak.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura mengangguk, menyeka wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Melirik minumannya, dia memutuskan ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada pikiran yang benar-benar tidak waras, Sakura mengambil minumannya lagi, menyesapnya untuk menyiram tenggorokannya, lalu kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dengan hati-hati ke bawah dan berbalik untuk memelototi Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh? Kau vampir? Jika itu berfikir itu adalah alasanmu, itu adalah omong kosong yang paling buruk yang pernah kudengar. Bahkan itu lebih buruk dari lelucon april mop. Aku-Oh shit! "Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan gigi taringnya melebar menjadi dua taring yang sangat tajam. Sakura cukup dekat sehingga dia bisa melihat itu bukan tipuan. Gigi-giginya tumbuh dan bergeser, dia menyadari itu, dan tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Kabuto melintas diotaknya, matanya bercahaya dan taring yang tajam, menggeramseperti seekor anjing gila. Hanya saja ini adalah kenyataan dan bukan mimpi.

"Shit!" Sakura mengulangi dengan lebih keras, dan melompat dari kursinya dan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura, tunggu sebentar," katanya cepat, meraih lengannya saat dia mencoba bergegas ke pintu.

"Jangan sentuh aku," dia tersentak, menyentak tangan Sasuke lalu dia melangkah ke pintu sekarang.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke menenangkan, tangan terangkat, telapak tangan terbuka dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, tenang saja, kau aman, aku vampir yang baik," tambahnya, lalu meringis seolah Sakura tak percaya saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sambil mendesah, Sasuke mencoba taktik yang berbeda, berkata, "Aku telah menyelamatkan mu, ingat? Dari Kabuto? Dua kali?"

Sakura mundur ke lorong kecil, tapi Charlie masih terbaring di atas karpet di bawah meja. Anjing itu mengintip dengan rasa ingin tahu kepada Sasuke seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Namun, Charlie sama sekali tidak khawatir, sepertinya dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Sakura berhenti saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan anjing itu, dan kemudian perlahan-lahan mempertimbangkan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia telah menyelamatkannya dua kali, Sakura akui itu, menatapnya dengan waspada jika Sasuke mungkin menyakitinya ...

Matanya menyipit dan tangannya terangkat ke lehernya, mengusap bekas luka gigitan di sana. Mereka tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, lalu dia memiliki ingatan samar saat merasakan gigitan kecil saat mereka ... Yah, melakukan 'sesuatu' di tempat tidur, rasanya juga tidak sakit. "Kau menggigit ku?"

Sasuke meringis. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya sedikit terlalu bersemangat dan ..." Dia mengangkat bahu dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura sedikit rileks, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan tak percaya. "Seorang vampir yang baik?"

"Itu mungkin bukan cara terbaik untuk memulai," dia mengaku menghela napas.

"Kau berfikir begitu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Yeah," kata Sasuke masam, lalu menambahkan, "Dan sebenarnya aku bukan vampir, hanya saja yang orang lain memanggil kami begitu."

Sakura menyandarkan tangannya di pinggulnya. "Baiklah, kau mengatakan padaku kau vampir, dan kau membuktikannya, dan tadi kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bukan vampir? Aku melihat taring dan mata mu, Sasuke, maksudku-Oh, tunggu dulu," dia menyela dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba. "Kau berjalan di bawah sinar matahari hari ini saat kau membawa ku keluar dari apartemen. Vampir tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari." Sakura cemberut. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah itu gigi palsu? Apakah kau menggigit ku dengan semacam trik ?"

"Tidak," Sasuke meyakinkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia kemudian menatapnya ragu dan menyarankan, "Mengapa kau tidak duduk dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya?"

Sakura melirik ke meja, lalu ke Charlie. Anjing rupanya bosan dengan drama mereka. Dia meletakkan kepalanya kembali, matanya terpejam. Tatapannya meluncur kembali ke Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar aman bersamaku," Sasuke berjanji, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan meninggalkan mu di klinik dan menyuruh Gaara dan Neji menjemputmu dan membuat mu aman. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu sekarang."

Sakura merasa dirinya sedikit rileks. Dia tidak lupa saat pertama kali bertemu pria itu adalah saat dia menyelamatkannya dari Kabuto. Dia bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini dengan cara yang sama. Mengapa Sasuke menyelamatkannya, hanya untuk berbalik dan menyakitinya?

"Baik," kata Sakura akhirnya, dan menunjuk ke meja. "Duduklah dan aku akan mengikutimu."

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu, dan kemudian ke meja, dia khawatir Sakura akan lari dari ruangan saat dia membelakangi kursi. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

.

Sakura menunggu sampai Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan melirik ke arahnya sebelum perlahan berjalan ke ruangan untuk duduk kembali kursinya. Dia mengintipnya diam-diam, lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, apakah kau vampir, atau bukan?"

Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Bukan dalam istilah tradisional."

"Oh ya, dan bagaimana penjelasannya?" Tanya Sakura datar. "Begini, bagiku itu seperti orang gila yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak gila dalam istilah tradisional. Entah dia gila atau dia tidak, dan itu sama seperti kau seorang vampir atau tidak. "

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan mengambil gelasnya untuk minum. Ekspresinya penuh perhatian, dia menelan ludah, meletakkan gelasnya, dan berkata, "Begini, aku melakukan kesalahan ini, aku menjelaskannya dengan rumit." Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Vampir kami berbasis ilmiah."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya yang lain.

"Salah satu nenek moyang ku adalah seorang ilmuwan," Sasuke memulai, "dan dia bermain-main dengan nano dan bioteknologi, mencoba menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki luka dan menyembuhkan penyakit dari dalam tubuh tanpa memerlukan pembedahan. Nano ini akan disuntikkan ke orang itu dan memperbaiki sel yang rusak... Mereka seperti-Pernahkah kau melihat film di mana mereka mengecilkan seseorang yang dengan sejenis racun? "

"Aku tahu film apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," Sakura mengakui dengan perlahan, keingintahuannya terusik. "Aku tidak ingat namanya, tapi aku tahu filmnya."

"Oke, itu persis seperti itu, tapi hanya, seperti yang aku katakan, dengan nano mereka berharap bisa membuat penemuan medis yang terbesar dalam sejarah medis."

"Dan dia berhasil?" Tanya Sakira dengan penuh minat.

"Tidak, dia meninggal," kata Sasuke sambil meringis. "Maksud ku, dia sudah terlalu tua saat berhasil membuatnya dan belum berhasil menyempurnakannya. Yang lain mencoba menyempurnakan penemuannya, dan akhirnya mereka berhasil ... Semacam itu, tapi tidak sesukses yang mereka harapkan. " Dia berhenti untuk minum lagi sebelum menambahkan, "Atau mungkin ini lebih berhasil dari perkiraannya."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya lagi. "Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah berhasil atau tidak?"

"Mungkin keduanya," dia memutuskan. "Hasil akhir menunjukan mereka berhasil, tapi ... Bio-nanos ini menghancurkan penyakit di tubuh dan memperbaiki luka seperti yang diinginkan, tapi begitu selesai mereka seharusnya hancur dan menghilang dari dalam tubuh ... Tapi mereka tidak."

"Mereka tidak hancur? Atau mereka tidak menghilang dari dalam tubuh?" dia bertanya.

"Entah," kata Sasuke muram, dan kemudian menjelaskan, "Dengar, program mereka lebih umum daripada spesifik. Bukan seperti mereka menciptakan sekumpulan nano yang berbeda dengan yang diciptakan untuk kanker, yang memperbaiki tulang atau kulit, dan lain-lain. Mereka membuat satu jenis nano dengan program perbaikan yang sangat luas, untuk memperbaiki tubuh dan mengembalikannya ke kondisi puncak tapi pada dasarnya itu hanya akan menghancurkan diri sendiri, namun tubuh selalu membutuhkan perbaikan. Setiap napas yang kita hirup dalam polusi, matahari terus-menerus menyerang kulit. Mereka hanya contoh racun yang sederhana bagi tubuh. Dan tubuh selalu membutuhkan perbaikan, jadi- "

"Jadi nano itu tidak hancur, tapi tetap terjebak didalam?" Sakura menebak, dan dia mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman melengkung diwajahnya.

"Persis."

Sakura mempertimbangkan hal itu dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai masalah, aku akan berpikir ada baiknya melakukan sesuatu seperti itu di sistem tubuh kita, melawan penyakit dan memperbaiki luka."

"Memang," kata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu."

"Membayar mahal?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Nano tidak hanya melihat kanker atau flu atau luka bakar yang mengerikan sebagai sesuatu yang perlu diperbaiki. Mereka diprogram untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan dan menjaga tubuh pada kondisi puncaknya ... Dan mereka melihat efek penuaan sebagai sesuatu yang perlu diperbaiki. Dan mereka terus memperbaikinya"

Mata Sakura menyipit saat dia bertanya, "Mungkinkah orang-orang dengan nano ini tidak akan menua?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan siapa pun yang berusia di atas lima atau enam puluh tahun, nano itu benar-benar akan mengembalikan usia mereka."

Matanya melebar. "Jadi, kau tidak pernah sakit atau menua?" Ketika dia mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum masam dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, mungkin itu sedikit mengerikan, tapi aku tidak melihat kerugian di sini. Berapa harga yang harus dibayar untuk nano itu?"

Sasuke meringis. "Nano menggunakan darah untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan juga untuk menguatkan dan meregenerasi diri mereka sendiri."

"Itu menarik," kata Sakura, matanya melebar. "Itu cukup pintar, tubuh kita memproduksi darah sendiri bukan?"

"Tapi tidak cukup untuk digunakan oleh nano," katanya pelan. "Mereka menggunakan lebih banyak darah daripada tubuh yang bisa diciptakan sendiri.

"Begitu ya," desah Sakura, duduk kembali saat dia mengerti masalahnya, dan apa yang dimaksud dengan tidak menjadi vampir dalam istilah tradisional. "Jadi biar ku tebak, nano memberi mu taring sehingga kau bisa meminum darah orang lain, tapi kau tidak mati, dan bisa keluar di bawah sinar matahari, dan aku kira - karena kau menjadi vampir karena ilmiah. Salib dan hal religius tidak mempengaruhi mu? "

"Begitulah," Sasuke setuju.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat, tatapannya kembali ke gelasnya saat dia mulai mengambilnya dari atas meja, pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan. Dia mulai dengan, "Dan kau memiliki nano ini di dalam dirimu?"

"Tepat."

Sakura mengangguk. Itu tidak lebih dari perkiraannya. Jadi ini alasan Sasuke menggigitnya tadi. Dia bertanya, "Berapa lama mereka memiliki teknologi ini? Aku kira tidak lama," tambahnya sambil berpikir. "Aku yakin akan ada berita kalau-"

"Sebenarnya sudah lebih lama dari perkiraanmu," gumamnya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatapnya saat pertanyaan lain muncul di kepalanya. "Berapa usiamu? Maksudku kau terlihat seperti dua puluh tujuh atau lebih, tapi kalau nano membuatmu terlihat muda lagi ..." Dia berhenti sejenak. Dia tiba-tiba menghindari tatapannya dan tampak tidak nyaman dan bahkan enggan. Sakura mendapat kesan berbeda bahwa pertanyaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dijawabnya, dan dia mulai curiga bahwa dia jauh lebih tua dari yang dia lihat. Mungkin seumuran ayahnya atau semacamnya, dia memutuskan itu. Tidak diragukan lagi Sasuke diberi nano karena penyakit jantung atau penyakit lainnya. Pikiran itu membuat Sakura mendesah sedih. Dia belum pernah menjadi orang tua. Paling tidak bukan orang yang lebih tua daripada penampilannya. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dia masih muda, dan ayahnya sudah meninggal, dia tidak mencari ayah baru. Lima tahun lebih tua darinya adalah batas perbedaan umur yang Sakura inginkan untuk menjalin hubungan. Di sisi lain, pria itu tampak seusianya. Dan dia tidak bertindak seperti seseorang yang hidup di era 80-an.

"Jadi?" dia bertanya. "Berapakah umur mu?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan kemudian mengakui, "Aku lahir pada 1449."

Sakura melepaskan gelasnya dan menatapnya. "Apa? Aku rasa aku salah dengar. Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Tahun berapa kau dilahirkan?"

"1449," ulangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana-kau tidak bisa-itu tidak mungkin," katanya akhirnya. "Mereka tidak memiliki teknologi seperti itu saat itu. Sial, mereka-"

"Nenek moyang ku melakukannya," Sasuke meyakinkannya dengan tenang.

"Nenek moyangmu" Sakura bergema kosong. "Nah, dari mana asal nenek moyangmu? Venus? Saturnus? Mars mungkin?"

Sasukw tersenyum samar, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, mereka adalah manusia dari tempat yang disebut Atlantis yang jatuh sebelum kedatangan Jesus."

"Atlantis?" Sakura bergema, matanya lebar. Dia pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu, tentu saja. Dia ragu ada orang yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang Atlantis. Ada berbagai macam mitos tentang tempat itu. Bahkan keberadaannya pun merupakan mitos karena kebanyakan orang tidak yakin hal itu pernah ada. Rupanya itu ... Dan jeez, dia tidak bercanda tentang teknologi maju jika mereka bermain dengan nano di sana.

Atlantis, Sakura mendesah. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti dia berada di negara yang penuh dengan orang Asia, dan dia jatuh cinta dengan orang aneh dari Atlantis? Pikiran itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah pertunjukan lama yang biasa ia tonton dalam tayangan ulang sebagai anak kecil, 'The Man from Atlantis'. Ingatan akan hal itu membuatnya melirik ke arah tangannya yang benar-benar terbentuk dan kemudian bersandar ke samping untuk mengintip ke kaki kirinya di bawah meja. Meluruskan, dia bertanya, "Apakah kau memiliki kaki berselaput, seperti pria di Man from Atlantis?"

"Tidak," bentak Sasuke dengan jijik. "Ya Tuhan, kau melihatku telanjang bukan."

"Bukan kaki mu yang aku lihat," kata Sakura datar, lalu matanya melebar saat pria itu benar-benar tersipu.

Melepaskan desahan yang terpendam, dia berkata, "Pertunjukan itu adalah omong kosong, kami vampir, bukan ikan."

"Tapi bukan vampir tradisional, vampir Atlantis," koreksi Sakura sambil menggoda lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum enggan. "Faktanya adalah, kami lebih suka disebut makhluk abadi daripada vampir, tapi orang-orang lebih suka menyebut kami vampir."

"Kurasa begitu," Sakura setuju. Dia mengintipnya diam beberapa saat, dan kemudian bertanya, "Jadi Suigetsu dan orang-orang disekitarnya adalah vampir? Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa dia memiliki persediaan darah di rumahnya. Dia dan Gaara dan yang lainnya tahu tentang keberadaanmu dan memburumu? "

Sasuke ragu-ragu, lalu menghela napas dan berkata, "Suigetsu, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, dan semua pria lain yang Anda temui di pesta itu juga vampir ... Maksud ku makhluk abadi," dia mengoreksi dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah ringisan.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Suigetsu? tunangan karin, Suugetsu, juga vampir?". Dia mengangguk.

Sakura duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi darah di garasi ..."

"Persediaan mereka," kata Sasuke pelan. "Kami minum darah dari bank, itu akan melanggar undang-undang jika kami minum langsung dari manusia."

Ketika Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan mengangkat jari-jarinya ke luka gigitan di tenggorokannya, dia meringis dan menambahkan, "Ada pengecualian terhadap peraturan itu. Diijinkan untuk meminum langsung jika dia adalah pasanganmu." tambah Sasuke.

Sakura hampir tersenyum pada penjelasannya. Pasangan hidup. Dia tidak mengenal pria itu. Paling tidak, dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi malam, mungkin kekasih adalah istilah yang jauh lebih baik. Dia mengintipnya diam sejenak dan kemudian bertanya, "Jadi Suigetsu menyelinap ke garasi untuk mencari darah." Dia mengerutkan hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuhan, aku harus memberitahu Karin, dia akan-"

"Dia tahu," Sasuke meyakinkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Dia pasangan hidupnya, dia pasti sudah memberitahunya dan Suigetsu pasti akan mengubahnya."

"Mengubahnya?" Tanya Sakura tajam. "Maksudmu mengubahnya menjadi vampir juga? Kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Kami diizinkan untuk mengubahnya," akunya.

"Wow," desah Sakura, tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya tentang itu. Dia menganggap itu kabar baik. Dia tidak perlu khawatir Karin sakit atau sekarat, tapi ... Vampir ... Astaga.

"Sebenarnya, Suigetsu akan melakukannya, tapi karin menolaknya untuk sekarang, karena itu berarti dia meninggalkan mu dan saudara perempuan mu yang lain dalam sepuluh tahun."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura, tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan tentang itu. "Mengapa dia harus meninggalkan kami dalam sepuluh tahun?"

"Bukan hanya kau, semua orang yang dia kenal dalam kehidupan ini, ini untuk mencegah orang lain memperhatikan bahwa dia tidak menua," jelasnya. "Kami bisa bertahan hidup karena keberadaan kami dirahasiakan dari masyarakat umum."

Sakura mengangguk. "Jika tidak, kalian mungkin akan diburu dan di ujicoba dan mungkin dikeringkan sehingga menjadi mumi."

"Itu masalah sekarang," Sasuke mengakui. "Meskipun sampai beberapa abad terakhir ini lebih merupakan kekhawatiran untuk diburu dan dibunuh."

Sakura meringis, tapi berkata, "Kau bilang Karin adalah pasangan hidupnya, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti-"

"Pasangan hidup lebih dari sekedar pacar atau bahkan istri," sela Sasuke dengan tenang. "Mereka langka dan berharga. Mereka adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang dapat membuat kami gila."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sakura sekaligus. "Apa yang membuat mereka begitu istimewa?"

"Ah ... Baiklah ..." Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan melirik pergi. Sesaat sebelum dia melirik ke belakang dan berkata, "Untuk menjelaskan itu aku perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal lainnya."

"Lanjutkan."

Dia mengangguk, lalu menarik napas dan mulai, "Nano memberi kami lebih banyak daripada sekedar taring."

"By the way, aku mengerti mengapa nano memberi mu taring, tapi bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Tentunya nano tidak diprogram untuk mengubah mu secara fisik seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Mereka diprogram untuk membuat kami tetap sehat dan di puncak performa tubuh. Di Atlantis, taring tidak diperlukan. Mereka yang telah disuntik dengan nano diberi transfusi untuk mengatasi masalah kekurangan darah karena tubuh mereka tidak menghasilkan cukup darah dengan sendirinya, untuk mempertahankan nano. Tapi kemudian Atlantis jatuh dan tidak ada transfusi darah lagi karena Atlantis telah sangat terisolasi oleh laut dan gunung .. Ketika jatuh, mereka tenggelam ke laut dan yang selamat - kebanyakan abadi - tidak punya pilihan selain untuk menyeberangi pegunungan dan bergabung kembali dengan masyarakat lainnya, namun seluruh dunia tidak berada di tahap yang sama secara teknologi seperti Atlantis. Orang-orang masih primitif. Dan tidak ada lagi transfusi. "

"Aku menduga itu masalahnya," kata Sakura datar.

"Ya," Sasuke setuju. "Jadi nano mengubah struktur tubuh mereka, memberi mereka apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk bertahan di medan baru. Mereka memberi mereka taring, membuat mereka lebih cepat, lebih kuat, dan memberi mereka penglihatan malam yang lebih baik, menjadikan mereka pemangsa malam hari."

"Penglihatan malam?" dia bertanya. "Kau bilang bisa keluar siang hari."

"Kami bisa, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin kami hindari," katanya dan menjelaskan, "Matahari menyebabkan kerusakan, dan lebih banyak kerusakan berarti lebih banyak darah dibutuhkan untuk memperbaikinya, dan lebih banyak darah yang dibutuhkan berarti kami harus menggigit lebih banyak orang karena kami terpaksa dan menggigit mereka dari belakang. "

"Dari belakang? ... Manis sekali," gumamnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu minta maaf.

Sakura menghela napas dan berkata, "Jadi kau menghindari sinar matahari untuk menghindari kerusakan dan mengurangi jumlah darah yang dibutuhkan."

Dia mengangguk.

"Sensitif," gumamnya, lalu berdeham dan berkata, "Jadi kau dulu benar-benar berkeliaran menggigit orang, tapi sekarang kau minum darah dari bank?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian berdeham dan berkata, "Itu melanggar hukum kami untuk menggigit manusia sekarang."

Mata Sakura menyipit. Dia menghindari fakta bahwa Sasuke menghindari tatapan matanya saat dia mengatakan itu ... Dan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya dan mengatakan apakah dia pernah menggigit orang di masa lalu. Dia menghiraukannya sekarang, dan berkata, "Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tampak waspada. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang di meja check-in di lantai bawah dan yang satunya lagi yang memberi tahu ku bahwa anjing tidak diijinkan masuk hotel, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengijinkannya," dia mengingatkannya dengan datar, dan Sasuke meringis.

"Oh ya." Dia mendesah. "Nah, nano juga membuat kami bisa membaca dan mengendalikan orang, membuatnya lebih mudah memburu mereka, dan dengan begitu kita bisa membuatnya mereka tidak merasakan sakitnya gigitan. Kami bisa mengirim kesenangan ke fikirannya sebagai gantinya. Kami juga bisa membaca apakah mereka sehat dan sebagainya. "

"Menggelikan," kata Sakura datar, dan sekarang bertanya-tanya apa yang tidak dia ketahui sejak bertemu Suigetsu, Gaara, dan Neji di jepang ... Atau yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, kapan dia dikendalikan dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya.

"Kemampuannya tidak hanya berlaku untuk manusia," Sasuke melanjutkan dengan cepat, mungkin karena dia khawatir. "Kami juga bisa membaca vampir lainnya jika mereka tidak menjaga pikiran mereka dan mereka dapat melakukan hal yang sama pada kami. Jadi jika ada vampir lain disekitar kami, kami terus-menerus menjaga diri, selalu berfokus untuk menjaga pikiran dan perasaan kami sendiri ... Kecuali dengan pasangan hidup, "tambahnya serius. "Mereka adalah orang yang sangat langka yang tidak dapat kami baca atau kendalikan, bersama dengan mereka seperti menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Kau bisa menjadi diri sendiri tanpa harus mengingat pikiran mu sepanjang waktu. Mereka adalah pasangan mu seumur hidup, selamanya. Hidup terasa sangat sepi jika kau tidak memilikinya. "

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian berkata, "Jadi, karena kau tidak bisa membaca atau mengendalikan seseorang itu membuat mereka menjadi pasangan hidupmu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Begitulah cara kami mengenali mereka. Dan juga hasrat lama kami terbangun."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kau maksud dengan hasrat lama?"

Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Setelah beberapa abad, banyak hal menjadi membosankan. Tempat, pekerjaan, dan lain-lain. Kami harus bergerak setiap sepuluh tahun sekali untuk mencegah orang lain memperhatikan bahwa kami tidak menua, dan kebanyakan dari kami mengubah karir setiap lima puluh Sampai seratus tahun atau lebih, beberapa bahkan lebih sering, Tapi ada beberapa hal yang kami hiraukan dan tidak peduli setelah beberapa abad pertama."

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Makanan."

"Makanan?" dia bergema dengan terkejut.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Makanan menjadi sedikit lebih merepotkan dan kami cenderung kehilangan selera kami sekitar seratus lima puluh atau lebih."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ada malam-malam ketika Sakura mencoba mencari tahu apa yang harus dibuat untuk makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri dan rasanya sangat merepotkan. Tapi ... Tatapannya meluncur ke kotak ayam kosong di antara mereka. Jika Sasuke benar-benar lahir pada 1449, dia lebih dari beberapa abad. Sakura tidak berpikir bahwa Charlie memakan semua ayam itu sendiri saat dia tidur.

"Dan seks," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menarik perhatiannya lagi.

Mata Sakura merasa tidak percaya saat dia bertanya, "Seks? Kau bisa bosan dengan itu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan nada meminta maaf, "Dengan orang yang bukan pasangan hidup kami, itu mulai menjadi seperti masturbasi setelah beberapa saat."

"Oh, benar, kau bisa mengendalikan mereka dan membuat mereka melakukan apa yang kau inginkan," dia menyadari, dan mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke telah melakukannya dengannya. Apakah hasratnya nyata? Itu pasti terasa nyata. Dia sangat menderita pada setiap bagian tubuhnya. Atau pikir dia. "Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan-"

"Itu nyata," sela Sasuke tegas. "Aku tidak mengendalikan mu atau mengirim kesenangan atau perasaan di dalam pikiran mu. Aku tidak memiliki pasangan, setidaknya tidak belakang ini," dia berkarat dengan kerutan.

Sakura lega saat mengetahui Sasuke tidak mengendalikannya, dan dia memang percaya padanya saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Mungkin dia bodoh, dia tidak mengenal pria itu, tapi kalau sampai terjadi, Sakura mempercayai Sasuke sejak awal. Sama seperti Charlie.

"Jadi, seks bisa menjadi membosankan," komentar Sakura, merasa sulit untuk mengerti.

"Aku takut begitu," kata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Cara terbaik untuk menjelaskannya adalah bahwa hal itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan, berulang dan membosankan. Tidak ada perasaan nyata bagi orang lain saat kau tahu bahwa kau dapat membaca dan mengendalikannya, dan begitu kau melakukannya, itu menjadi tidak menarik lagi. " Dia mengerutkan kening dan kemudian melirik ke bawah dan bergumam, "Sampai kau bertemu dengan pasangan hidup mu."

"Dan bagaimana rasanya dengan pasangan hidup?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas dan tampak tidak senang saat dia mengakui, "Itu terasa seperti semuanya baru lagi; luar biasa, penuh gairah, tidak akan membosankan, dan adiktif. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka membuat tubuh mu bersenandung dan aroma mereka seperti afrodisiak, senyuman mereka membuat kau ingin melepaskan pakaian mereka, sentuhan mereka membuat mu ingin mengubur diri jauh di dalam diri mereka dan tetap tinggal selamanya di sana. "

Sakura menelan ludah. Pria itu mengangkat tatapannya ke arahnya dan matanya bersinar seperti perak. Sakura mengira itu ada kaitannya dengan nano dan penglihatan malam hari, dan memilih tidak bertanya. Tatapan lapar di matanya membuatnya menggeliat di kursinya dan kulitnya merinding. Sakura cukup yakin putingnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegak; Seperti seekor anjing yang mengeluarkan air liur saat melihat makanan, tubuhnya hanya merespons tatapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca ku?," katanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke diam, matanya kembali berubah dan menjadi waspada. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu," sela Sakura. "Mungkin fakta yang kau katakan, 'Aku tidak bisa membaca mu' tadi malam dengan nada bertanya-tanya setelah mencoba mengirim ku kembali ke dalam villa."

"Aku berharap kau tidak mendengarnya," gumamnya, menjatuhkan diri dengan sedih di kursinya.

Sakura berkedip. "Biarkan aku mengerti ini, Kau tidak bisa membaca ku, dan nafsu makan mu kembali dan," katanya menambahkan, "keingan seks mu telah kembali?"

"Ya tapi-"

"Dan menurut mu ini adalah tanda pasangan hidup? Benarkan?"

"Ya tapi-"

"Juga menurutu," dia terus memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan, "pasangan hidup jarang ditemukan dan sehebat oasis di padang pasir?"

"Ya tapi-"

"Tapi kau tidak menginginkan ku," Sakura menyelesaikannya dengan getir, lalu bertanya, "Apa ... kau gay? Karena aku harus mengatakan, jika kau gay, Kau melakukan tipuan yang sangat bagus dengan sempurna. berakting menjadi pria normal sepanjang hari. "

"Aku bukan gay," Sasuke meyakinkannya sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi kau tidak menginginkanku ... Aku, pasangan hidupmu," katanya dengan pura-pura gembira. "Aneh, ya?"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan mu, Sakura," katanya, lalu mengumpat karena frustrasi dan mengaku, " _Jesus!_ , yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah kau. Aku hampir terkena hipotermia karema mandi air dingin sore ini, lalu menyiram diriku dengan air panas untuk menormalkan suhu tubuhku lagi, dan aku masih belum bisa memikirkan apapun selain dirimu. Kau telanjang, kau setengah telanjang, atau bahkan kau tidak telanjang tapi dengan rok kecil yang aku tarik sehingga aku bisa mengubur diriku sendiri. Padamu."

Sakura berkedip saat ingatan itu muncul di benaknya. Dia biasanya tidak mengenakan rok, tapi dia punya satu atau dua untuk acara-acara khusus dan hanya memiliki satu rok hitam kecil. Jika dia memakainya tadi malam, Sakura menduga Sasuke akan menariknya dan mereka akan melakukan lebih jauh dari ciuman dan belaian sebelum mereka diinterupsi oleh suara-suara dari orang-orang di garasi.

Sialan, Sakura menyadari dengan cemas, hanya beberapa kata yang membuatnya merasa panas lagi. Sambil mendesah, dia berkata, "Jadi, apa masalahnya? kau menginginkan ku, dan aku menginginkan mu ..." Sakura berhenti sejenak dan mengerutkan kening, lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, aku tidak sedang berbicara pernikahan atau apa pun di sini, tapi aku tidak akan menolak makan malam atau menonton film sesekali yang diikuti dengan seks yang benar-benar panas. "

"Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan, dan berjalan di seberang meja, memegang tangannya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas tangannya dan merasakan getaran kegirangan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya dan kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Astaga, dia mengingikannya dengan sangat buruk, Sakura akui itu, dan kemudian mencatat bagaimana Sasuke menegang, menelan ludah, dan memejamkan mata dan menduga dia mengalami reaksi yang sama. Mereka berdua menginginkannya dengan buruk, dan benar-benar sudah cukup banyak berbicara, mereka harus memindahkan diskusi ini ke tempat tidur dan berbicara dengan tubuh mereka, pikirnya samar, mengusap ibu jarinya dengan lembut di punggung tangannya. Sasuke segera melepaskannya dan duduk tegak.

"Aku menginginkanmu," dia mengakui dengan muram, dan matanya kembali berwarna perak.

Sakura menduga saat matanya biru langit, dia tenang. Berwarna perak berarti panas dan horny. Sakura merasa agak panas dan itu mengganggu dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengklaim mu," Sasuke menambahkan dengan tegas.

"Mengklaim ku?" dia bergema kosong, lalu tertawa. "Kau membuat ku terdengar seperti barang hilang. Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa mengklaim ku, Aku memiliki kehendak bebas."

Ketika Sasuke tampak sedih dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura memutar matanya. Dia mengira itu adalah hal vampir yang hanya dimengerti oleh Sasuke dan tidak dia mengerti, dan dia tidak berminat untuk itu, tubuhnya masih terasa panas, belum lagi kenangan akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Berdiri, Sakura berjalan mengelilingi meja dan menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuannya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya dan berkata, "Beruntung bagimu, aku wanita yang bebas."

"Sakura," katanya sedih, tapi Sakura tidak mau mendengarnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dan meraih lengannya, mungkin untuk mendorongnya menjauh, tapi saat Sakura membiarkan lidahnya meluncur keluar untuk menyentuh bibirnya, Sasuke membeku.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan bibirnya ke telinganya dan menggigitnya sebentar sebelum berbisik, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Sasuke menahannapas, dan kemudian rasanya seperti ada yang mendorongkan, Tiba-tiba Sasuke membalas ciumannya dan dia bangkit berdiri dengan Sakura di pelukannya. Dalam satu langkah cepat dia menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur, dan kemudian telepon berdering.

"Abaikan saja," gerutu Sasuke, berdiri untuk menarik baju yang dia pinjam dari celana jinsnya dan melepasnyanya untuk menangkap payudaranya.

Sakura tersentak saat dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghisap putingnya di mulutnya, lalu merengut kesal saat telepon berdering lagi. Sakura tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan telepon yang berdering. Ini mungkin sesuatu yang penting. Sambil mengumpat, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih telepon dan menariknya ke telinganya, terengah-engah, "Halo?" Saat Sasuke menarik putingnya, mengirimkan hormon endorfin meluncur keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Mrs. Smith, ini meja depan, ada kiriman pizza untukmu."

"Oh ... Um ... Iya," keluh Sakura saat Sasuke menekan tangannya di antara kedua kakinya. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong tangannya, dan berdeham sebelum bergumam, "Tidak apa-apa. Suruh dia kesini ..." Dia terdiam terengah-engah saat Sasuke menggigit putingnya dengan ringan. Untungnya, wanita resepsionis di ujung sana mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Maaf, Nona, kami tidak mengizinkan siapa pun tanpa tanda pengenal melewati lobi di malam hari."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kosong, meraih tangan Sasuke saat ia mulai melepaskan celana jinsnya. Sasuke langsung berhenti dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur untuk mulai menarik kausnya.

Sakura memperhatikannya, matanya menatap lapar pada dada yang luas itu dan terkejut saat resepsionis itu menerangkan, "Ini masalah keamanan, Nona. Kami mengalami masalah dengan orang-orang yang memasuki ruangan dan merampok para tamu saat mereka tidak ada dikamar, jadi kami tidak mengizinkan lagi siapa pun yang tidak bekerja di sini untuk melewati lobi kecuali tamu datang dan mendapat ijin. "

"Baiklah," dia menarik napas saat T-shirt itu terbang dan Sasuke mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya.

"Petugas pengiriman akan berada di sini, di meja menunggu Anda."

"Baik," ulang Sakura dan menutup telepon secara membabi buta, meraba-raba mencari kait telepon. Dia terlalu sibuk menonton saat Sasuke mulai melepaskan jeans-nya dan mendorongnya ke bawah. Sasuke duduk saat dia selesai melepaskan jeans-nya.

Berguling, Sasuke menggeram, "Giliranmu."

Sakura merasakan perutnya tergelitik, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah aku kembali."

"Apa?" Sasuke duduk tegak saat dia menuju pintu. Dia berdiri dan menangkap lengannya sebelum dia bisa membuka pintu sepenuhnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Siapa yang menelepon?"

Mata Sakura menatap nakal ke tubuhnya. Pria itu luar biasa saat telanjang dan baunya cukup enak untuk dimakan. Dia sempat mempertimbangkan untuk berlutut dan melakukan hal itu, atau setidaknya menjilati dan mengulumnya sedikit, tapi kemudian perutnya bergemuruh, mengingatkannya bahwa makanan menunggu di bawah dan bahwa dia sangat lapar.

"Dari resepsionis," jelasnya. "Pizza yang aku pesan ada di sini."

"Kau memesan pizza?" Tanya Sasuke ngeri.

"Ya, Kau memakan semua ayam yang kau beli dengan semangat," Sakura menunjuk dengan datar.

"Oh, kau benar," gumam Sasuke dengan kecewa dan melirik dengan rasa bersalah kembali ke kotak kosong di atas meja, tapi kemudian dia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik. "Kenapa mereka tidak membawanya ke sini?"

"Para petugas keamanan tidak membiarkan siapa pun tanpa tanda pengenal melewati lobi. Dia mengatakan mereka telah mengalami perampokan saat para tamu keluar, tapi aku menduga ini untuk mencegah tamu dari para pelacur yang masuk. Aku punya teman yang bekerja di salah satu hotel di pusat kota ini, dan dia mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki masalah yang mengerikan dengan para pelacur yang memeras tamu di hotel."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, tapi kemudian bertanya, "Apa nama yang kau berikan?"

"Smith," katanya sabar. "Itu adalah nama yang kau gunakan untuk check in... Dan aku membayar tunai."

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki cukup uang untuk saat ini-"

"Aku tahu." Sakura menarik dompetnya dari saku belakang dan melambaikannya di depan Sasuke. "Aku selalu membawa dompet, dompet ku selalu ada di saku belakang, sangat berguna saat aku dalam pelarian dan lapar bukan?"

Sakura menyeringai dan kemudian membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, satu tangan menaruh dompetnya kembali ke sakunya, yang satunya lagi meremas ereksi Sasuke. "Mmm, masih panas dan keras, tapi aku harus mengambil pizza. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke menggeram dan mencoba menariknya ke pelukannya, tapi Sakura cepat-cepat meluncur pergi dan menyusup ke luar pintu, menjanjikan, "Saat aku kembali. Oke."

Sakura mendengarnya mendesah sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat dia bergegas naik ke lift.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

.

.

.

.

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

.

.

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

Sakura melihat pengantar pizza saat dia memasuki lobi. Dia berdiri di dekat meja tamu dan sangat mencolok dengan jaket merah dan topi merah dengan logo tempatnya bekerja. Sakura membayarnya dengan cepat, dia meminta tip dengan sedikit mahal karena harus menunggu lama, dan kemudian menuju lift, lalu berbalik lagi dan memutuskan mereka mungkin membutuhkan beberapa soda lagi.

Sakura masuk ke toko kecil disamping hotel dan melemparkan senyuman ke kasir dan berjalan menuju kulkas minuman. Sesampainya sana, Sakura memindahkan pizza itu di satu tangannya dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk membuka pintu kaca. Dia baru saja membuka pintu dan berlutut untuk meraih beberapa kaleng minuman ketika seseorang berkata, "Di sinilah Sakura melakukan penarikan uang tunai."

Sakura menegang, dia mengenali suara itu. Gaara dan Suigetsu, "Itu hampir satu jam yang lalu, dia tidak akan berada di sini sekarang."

"Tidak." Kali ini suara Neji. "Tapi mungkin mereka menginap di hotel ini."

"Dan kasir mungkin mengingatnya," Shikamaru menyarankan. "Dia mungkin bisa memberi tahu kita sesuatu yang mungkin menunjukkan apakah mereka tinggal di sini atau tidak."

"Hmm."

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati untuk mengintip ke depan toko tempat suara-suara itu berasal, tapi deretan rak yang ada di jalan itu menghalanginya dan itu berarti mereka juga tidak dapat melihatnya, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari kaleng di lemari es dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu.

"Kami mencari seorang wanita yang berada di sini sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dia menggunakan ATM dan mungkin telah membeli sesuatu. Dia tingginya sekitar 168cm, imut, dengan rambut merah muda yang dia ikat ekor kuda."

Sakura menutup matanya, yakin bahwa pria itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia pernah berada di sana, tapi malah dia mendengar, "Maaf, saya tidak melihat wanita yang seperti itu hari ini, saya yakin itu."

Mata Sakura berkedip terbuka dan untuk beberapa saat dia mengira pria itu sedang melindunginya, dan kemudian dia teringat akan kejadian buruk yang dialami rambutnya saat melihat dirinya di cermin setelah membeli beberapa soda tadi. Dia pasti tidak terlihat imut saat itu. Mungkin dia juga tampak beberapa inci lebih tinggi karena rambutnya.

"Mungkin dia sudah mewarnai rambutnya," saran Gaara pelan. "Atau Sasuke bisa menggunakan kartu itu."

Suigetsu mengumpat. "Aku harus mencari di hotel, aku akan memeriksa lobi dan lift sementara aku menghubungi semua polisi hunter. Shikamaru dan Neji, aku ingin kalian berjaga di tangga pintu keluar. Gaara, Kau periksa pintu ke garasi parkir. Begitu kita mendapatkan lebih banyak orang di sini kita akan mulai memeriksa lantai atas, Sasuke tidak akan lolos kali ini dan dia pasti tidak mengajak Sakura bersamanya kali ini."

Suara itu perlahan menghilang, menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah meninggalkan toko, tapi Sakura masih menunggu di tempat dia berada, tidak ingin mengambil risiko berlari ke dalam hotel. Dia berdiri di sana dan berfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan saat kasir berkata, "Nona? Ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura melirik ke depan, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah deretan keripik kentang yang ditumpuk di rak pertama di samping kulkas itu. Dia lalu melirik ke atas dan ke sekeliling, melihat pria itu di cermin keamanan bundar di sudut toko. Beruntung Suigetsu dan orang-orangnya tidak memeriksa cermin saat berada di sini, pikir Sakura saat ia melihat tatapan kasir. Sekilas dia memastikan bahwa mereka sudah pergi, dan dia mulai ke depan toko.

"Hei, ada beberapa orang di sini semenit yang lalu mencari seorang wanita dan anda cocok dengan deskripsi tentang wanita yang mereka cari," kata kasir saat dia melangkah keluar.

"Yeah, terima kasih, aku akan menemuinya," Sakura berbohong dengan riang dan bergegas keluar dari toko, hanya untuk berhenti sejenak di luar pintu, tidak yakin ke mana harus pergi. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke lobi untuk naik lift, Suigetsu akan ada disana mengawasi mereka. Sakura tidak bisa naik tangga karena dia menyuruh Shikamaru dan Neji untuk mengawasi mereka. Sakura begegas mencari telepon untuk menelepon kamarnya dan memberitahu Sasuke untuk keluar saat seseorang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Sakura? Hei, bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Tenten?" tanyanya dengan heran, melirik wanita berambut cokelat yang telah mendekatinya.

"Hei." Dia memegang kotak pizza itu dengan satu tangan dan memeluk gadis itu dengan tangan yang lain. "Aku tahu kau bekerja di salah satu hotel di pusat kota, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja disini."

"Ya." Tenten meringis. "Dan aku mendapat shift malam, kau tidak menjadi pengantar pizza bukan? Apa yang terjadi dengan pekerjaan mu di bar?"

"Oh ..." Sakura melirik ke kotak pizza yang dipegangnya. "Tidak, aku masih bekerja di bar, ini untuk ku dan teman ku, kami menyewa kamar di lantai atas."

"Oh?" Tenten menyeringai dan kemudian menyenggolnya. "Seorang pria dalam hidupmu, ya? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun."

Sakura tersenyum gugup, dan melirik dengan hati-hati ke arah depan hotel. Bagian lobi terlihat, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Suigetsu.

"Senang mendengarnya," Tenten menambahkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah bekerja. Kehidupan sosial adalah hal yang baik untuk mu."

"Yeah, kau benar, dan kau juga bekerja sekeras ku," gumam Sakura, berbalik menghadapnya. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Tenten, apakah ada lift rahasia di hotel ini?"

Alis Tenten terangkat pada pertanyaan itu. "Ya mengapa?"

Sakura ragu-ragu dan kemudian memutuskan kebohongan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk pergi. Dia tidak bisa mengoceh kepadanya tentang vampir dan semacamnya, jadi dia berkata, "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku hindari di lobi. Dia adalah pelanggan di bar dan dia mengikuti ku sepanjang waktu. "

"Kau memukulnya beberapa minggu yang lalu bukan," kata Tenten sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, senang karena dia telah melakukannya.

"Yeah, well, dia di sini dan-"

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi," sela Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk lengannya. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

Sakura melirik ke lobi lagi, tapi kemudian mengikuti Tenten masuk ke dalam hotel melalui lorong sempit yang menuju ke kiri dan berhenti didepan beberapa pintu dan lift.

"Lantai berapa kamarmu?" Tanya Tenten, menuntunnya masuk dan memasukkan kunci ke panel lift.

"Lantai atas," gumam Sakura saat pintu tertutup. Selama perjalanan, Tenten mengobrol tentang kelas bio yang mereka ikuti di universitas. Sakura mencoba mengikuti percakapan itu, tapi sedikit terganggu dengan kekhawatirannya tentang bagaimana dia dan Sasuke akan keluar dari sana. Dia akan meminta Tenten untuk tetap tinggal dan dengan cepat menyuruh Sasuke agar mereka bisa naik ke lift, tapi Suigetsu, Gaara, dan Neji menutupi semua pintu keluar. Pada dasarnya mereka telah terkepung, pikirnya sedih, tapi memaksakan senyum saat dia berkata, "Terima kasih untuk ini, Tenten, aku berhutang padamu."

"Tidak, tidak," dia meyakinkannya. "Kau selalu memberi ku minuman gratis di bar. Tapi, aku ingin mendengar semua tentang pria ini di kelas besok malam ok."

Sakura tersenyum samar, tapi pikirannya berlomba mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari hotel tanpa menggunakan lobi atau pintu keluar. Mungkin mereka bisa memecahkan jendela lalu melompat dari sana. ' _Holy shit! itu tidak mungkin!'_

"Sakura?"

Dia berkedip dan melirik ke arah Tenten yang menatapnya dengan cemberut kecil. "Maaf, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tenten tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya bertanya apakah kalian hanya menginap semalam atau-"

"Bahkan hanya satu malam pun, aku takut," kata Sakura sambil meringis. "Kami mungkin akan langsung pergi sekarang ... err ... penguntit ku ada di sini."

"Tapi kau punya pizza," protes Tenten. "Dan kau membayar untuk kamar itu."

"Yeah, well, aku rasa kami akan memakan pizza di tempat lain. Aku tidak nyaman lagi disini." Sakura mengangkat bahu dan meringis, kesal karena tidak bisa menjelaskan apa pun pada Tenten. Dia tidak terbiasa berdebat dengan teman-temannya. Sambil mendesah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Kami sudah membayar tagihan kamarnya. Kami akan menyelinap keluar dan ..." Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan samar.

"Kau benar-benar perlu menghubungi polisi tentang orang ini jika kau merasa sangat terganggu," kata Tenten dengan prihatin. "Sudah cukup buruk saat dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitar bar, dan sekarang dia benar-benar menguntitmu, Sakura. Ini tidak baik."

"Aku tahu," gumam Sakura. "Tapi untuk saat ini kami akan mencoba menyelinap keluar tanpa terlihat dan di ikuti."

"Aku bisa membantu," Tenten menawarkan. "Kita harus cepat menjemput teman pria mu dari kamar kalian, aku dapat membawa mu kembali ke lift rahasia dan kemudian menyelinap keluar melalui dapur. Ada pintu ke garasi parkir untuk pengiriman, dengan begitu kau bisa menghindari lobi tanpa terlihat sama sekali dan dia tidak bisa mengikuti mu ke tempat berikutnya. "

"Oh, Tenten, itu luar biasa, kau penyelamat hidupku." Sakura menggeser pizza itu ke satu tangan dan memeluk Tenten dengan tangan yang lain. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Tenten memeluk punggungnya dan kemudian melirik ke panel angka di atas pintu saat lift itu berbunyi. "Ini dia, berikan pizza itu padaku, aku akan menunggu di sini dan menahan lift, cepatlah jemput dia."

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura, menyerahkan pizza itu. "Aku akan cepat."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Sambil mengangguk, Sakura bergegas turun dari lift saat pintu terbuka dan bergegas menyusuri lorong dengan berlari, menarik kunci kartu dari saku belakang. Dia bersiap memasukan kunci saat dia sampai di depan pintu, tapi sebelum dia bisa, pintu itu terbuka dan Sasuke ada di sana, meraih tangannya. dan menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan.

"Akhirnya," geramnya, mendorong pintu tertutup dan berputar untuk menariknya ke pelukannya. "Aku sangat khawatir."

"Aku-" Sakura memulai, tapi tidak bisa berbicara lebih jauh lagi saat mulut Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura mengerang, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong bahunya, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangannya ke atas. Satu tangan di belakang kepalanya, Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya ke arah Sakura sehingga dia bisa merasakan ereksinya saat Sasuke mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," Sasuke menggeram ciuman mereka saat menarik kaus Sakura ke atas, kedua tangannya manangkup dan meremas payudaranya.

"Ya Tuhan," teriak Sakura, meraih tangannya. Dia bermaksud menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus pergi, tapi Sasuke terus meremasnya, dan saat Sakura membuka mulut untuk berbicara, lidah Sasuke meluncur masuk dan Sakura mendapati dirinya mencengkeram kedua sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya terbuka saat Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidur, dan kemudian tersentak saat Sasuke mulai membuka pakaian nya. Mata Sasuke berkabut, ereksinya tampak menarik perhatian Sakura saat dia membungkuk untuk membuka ritsleting celana jinsnya.

Sakura menarik napas, menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memegang tangan Sasuke dan berkata, "Suigetsu ada di sini."

Sasuke membeku dan menegang sesaat dan kemudian kepalanya tersentak, matanya berubah menjadi hitam, lebih hitam dari langit malam. "Apa?"

Sakura menghela napas dan menjelaskan, "Aku pergi ke toko untuk membeli beberapa minuman setelah mengambil pizza lalu Suigetsu, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Neji masuk saat aku ada di sana."

"Apa mereka melihatmu?" dia bertanya dengan prihatin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berada di belakang toko, mereka tidak dapat melihat ku, tapi aku mendengar mereka berbicara. Suigetsu menyuruh orang-orang mengawasi setiap pintu keluar dan menelfon lebih banyak polisi hunter agar mereka bisa mencari sampai ke lantai atas."

"Jesus!," gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap rambutnya frustasi. "Kita harus keluar dari sini. Kita akan menggunakan tangga dan-"

"Mereka di lantai bawah memeriksa lobi dan pintu keluar. Kau harus memakai pakaianmu dengan cepat, aku tau jalan keluar dari sini."

Sasuke bergegas mengambil pakainnya, dan Sakura kembali berbaring di tempat tidur sambil mendesah, sadar bahwa tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan tersiksa.

 _'Shit!'_ , umpat Sakura pelan, lalu menggelengkan kepala dan duduk tegak. Sasuke sudah mengenakan celana jinsnya. Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu di sana dan yanh dia temukan hanyalah beberapa peralatan mandi. Sakura mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke tasnya lalu mengenakan bajunya, lalu melirik ke sekeliling ruangan itu mencari Charlie, dan memasukan barang-barang Sasuke di tasnya.

Sasuke sedang mengikatkan sepatunya sekarang, dan tatapan Sakura meluncur ke anjing itu saat dia dengan cepat merapikan tas ransel itu. Dia terbangun dan memandang Sakura dengan penuh minat.

"Ayo, Nak, kita harus pergi," katanya, dan anjing itu berdiri lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku selesai," kata Sasuke, mengambil tas itu darinya. "Kau didepan."

Sambil mengangguk, Sakura berbalik dan bergegas keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong. Ketika dia melewati tepi lift, Sasukw langsung mengikutiny, Alis Sasuke terangkat saat melangkah ke lift dan dia melihat Tenten berdiri di sana dengan pizza di tangannya.

"Tenten, ini Sasuke," Sakira memperkenalkan Sasuke saat dia sampai di lift dengan Charlie di sampingnya. "Sasuke, ini Tenten, kami berada dikelas yang sama."

"Sial, Kau sangat hot," kata Tenten dengan mata lebar saat Sasuke melangkah ke lift.

Sakura menyeringai pada Sasuke dan kemudian berkata, "Tenten akan mengantar kita keluar melalui dapur agar kita bisa menghindari mereka lobi."

"Tentang itu," kata Tenten tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan ke arah Charlie. "Aku tidak yakin bisa membawa anjing melalui-" Dia terdiam tiba-tiba, wajahnya menjadi kosong saat dia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa," dan berbalik untuk melangkah ke lift.

Sakura mengerutkan kening dan kemudian melirik Sasuke dan melihatnya berkonsentrasi pada Tenten. Dia mengendalikan Tenten dan Sakura kesal akan itu.

"Hentikan itu," desisnya.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke tegas. "Kita harus keluar dari sini dan dia tidak mau membawa Charlie."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, tatapannya meluncur ke anjing dan kemudian ke Tenten.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari jalan lain, Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah."

"Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan. "Tidak ada yang akan melihat Charlie."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Sama seperti aku mengendalikan Tenten," kata Sasuke tenang. "Sekarang rileks oke, aku di sini."

Sakura melirik sekelilingnya saat lift itu berbunyi. Mereka sampai di lantai utama. Dia menunggu dengan tegang saat pintu terbuka, lega saat tidak ada orang di lorong, dan kemudian dengan cepat membawa Charlie pergi dan masuk ke aula kecil yang dia lewati tadi.

"Lewat sini," kata Tenten ringan, dan melirik Sasuke disebelahnya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura mengikutinya.

Sambil mendesah, Sakura mengikuti Tenten, membiarkan Charlie dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Tenten langsung menuju pintu di dekat ujung lorong. Ketika dia mendorongnya, suara piring berdentang, air yang mengalir, dan suara-suara berteriak para koki. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan melirik dengan gelisah, melihat apakah ada yang memperhatikan Charlie, tapi tidak ada yang melirik ke arah mereka.

Bingung, dia mengintip ke arah Sasuke dan melihat matanya bergerak cepat di sekitar ruangan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi Sakura yakin dia melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan agar mereka tidak memperhatikan atau berhenti atau ikut campur.

Dapurnya terang benderang, panas dan lembab, dan Sakura lega ketika Tenten melewati sebuah pintu, membawa mereka ke ruangan yang lebih dingin dan lebih gelap yang dikenalnya sebagai tempat parkir.

"Ini dia," kata Tenten. "Apakah mobil kalian diparkir di sini atau kalian naik kereta bawah tanah?"

"Sasuke parkir di sini," kata Sakura, menerima pizza yang dipegang Tenten dan memeluknya dengan cepat saat dia berbisik, "Terima kasih, Tenten."

"Tidak masalah," kata Tenten sambil memeluknya kembali. "Aku turut bersedih liburanmu jadi hancur, tapi berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan memanggil polisi dan melaporkan tentang penguntitmu itu. Dia bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Aku akan melakukannya," Sakura meyakinkannya saat dia melangkah mundur. Dia melirik ke samping dengan terkejut saat Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Tenten.

"Terima kasih," katanya serius, berkonsentrasi sebentar di wajahnya dan kemudian melepaskannya, melangkah mundur dan melirik Sakura. Dia mengambil pizza darinya dan berkata, "Kita harus pergi, aku akan membawa Charlie ke van."

Sakura mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Tenten untuk melihatnya menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. "Dia sangat hot."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Ya."

"Nikmati sisa malammu," kata Tenten sambil menyeringai dan kembali ke pintu. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tenten. Sampai bertemu di kelas," Sakura menambahkan saat dia berbalik dan bergegas menemui Sasuke. Dia segera menyusulnya, dan bertanya sambil menghela napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Charlie dan itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," katanya pelan.

"Dan para pekerja di dapur?" dia bertanya.

"Aku hanya mengirimkan sugesti pada fikiran mereka agar mereka tidak memperhatikan kehadiran kita," gumamnya. "Tenten tidak akan mendapat masalah dan kita keluar tanpa terlihat, itu bagus."

Sakura berkedip mendengar kata-kata itu lalu melirik Sasuke tajam tajam saat tiba-tiba dia menarik lengannya dan menariknya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya cemas. Mereka tidak jauh dari van mereka. Mungkin ada empat kendaraan lagi, tapi mereka harus melewati pintu masuk hotel dari garasi untuk sampai ke sana, Sakura menyadari, dan segera tahu masalahnya. Pintu masuk tamu adalah pintu kaca ganda dengan jendela kaca lebar di kedua sisinya, dan dia bisa melihat Gaara di dalamnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan cemas.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya mengawasi di sekitar garasi parkir, dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba menariknya ke antara kedua kendaraan di samping mereka.

"Tunggu di sini," perintah Sasuke. "Aku akan mengambil van dan menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana kau-" Sakura baru saja berbicara tapi dia sudah pergi. Itu terjadi begitu cepat dan membuat Sakura takjub, dan Sakura berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

Geraman yang dalam dari Charlie membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Charlie dan mengintip ke sekeliling dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Nak?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat bahwa Sasuke bergerak ke bagian depan mobil di sebelah kiri mereka. Dia mendengar van itu mulai menyala. Sakura mengusapkan tangannya di punggung Charlie yang kaku, mengerutkan kening saat dia menggeram lagi aneh. Itu adalah hal yang sama yang dia lakukan saat Kabuto berada di luar pintu apartemen, dan Sakura menelan ludah saat merasakan rambut di bagian belakang lehernya berdiri. Ini tidak baik.

Sakura bernafas lega saat van itu berhenti di depan mereka, Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan bergegas maju. Dia berniat berlari mengelilingi van ke pintu penumpang, tapi sebuah teriakan menarik perhatiannya dan menyadari bahwa Gaara telah melihat mereka dan sekarang mendorong pintu hotel, menuju ke arahnya. Menyadaru betapa cepat Vampir bisa berlari, Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba di bagian belakang van, membuka pintu, dan berbalik untuk melihat Charlie masih berdiri di depan mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Bulu di punggungnya berdiri saat dia menggeram dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Charlie kemarilah," teriaknya, melirik gugup kembali ke arah Gaara. Dia bergerak lebih cepat daripada manusia normal.

"Masuk," Sasuke berteriak, dan Sakura melemparkan dirinya ke bagian belakang van, meraih pintu yang masih tertutup itu untuk tetap terbuka saat Sasuke segera menginjak gas dan melajukan van itu ke depan.

"Charlie kemarilah!" Teriak Sakura, sambil memegangi pintu. Anjing itu masih berdiri, menggeram, lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura saat dia memanggilnya dan berlari ke arah van. Charlie berlari ke belakang kendaraan dan hendak melompat melalui pintu yang terbuka saat Gaara tiba-tiba ada di sana, menangkapnya di tengah lompatan.

"Keluar dari sana, Sakura!" Gaara berteriak, memegangi anjingnya. "Keluar dari sana!"

Sakura menatapnya diam-diam, melihat Charlie berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Gaara tidak akan menyakiti Charlie, tapi dia juga tidak membiarkannya pergi. Sambil menggertakkan giginya, dia menutup pintu saat Gaara berteriak, "Sialan, Sakura, dia brengsek. Keluar dari sana!"

Pintu tertutup, dan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya sedikit ke depan, matanya menutup. Dia tahu Charlie akan aman bersama Gaara. Dia mungkin akan membawanya kembali ke rumah dan Karin akan menjaganya. Dia tiba-tiba mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk tinggal dengan Sasuke. Dia telah mengikuti instingnya, tapi kata-kata Gaara terdengar di telinganya berulang-ulang sehingga dia bertanya-tanya apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. 'Sakura, dia brengsek. Pergilah dari sana!' Kekhawatiran dan kesal tercetak jelas pada wajah Gaara saat dia berteriak dan dia tiba-tiba mulai ragu.

"Berpeganglah pada sesuatu, Sakura," perintah Sasuke, dan dia melirik sekilas sebentar lalu dirinya terlempar ke lantai saat van itu tiba-tiba melesat di tikungan. Sakura berguling dengan kotak pizza di bagian belakang van. Dia mencoba meraih sesuatu untuk berpegangan tapi tidak ada, dan pada saat berikutnya dia terjungkal ke depan saat Sasuke mengerem van itu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke prihatin.

Sakura meringis, tapi melirik ke arah Sasuke dan berkata

"Pehatikan saja jalannya," gumamnya, dan merangkak dengan tangan dan lututnya untuk berjalan ke depan van. Ragu atau tidak, dia ada di sini sekarang. Lagi pula, terlepas dari semuanya, untuk beberapa alasan dia mempercayai pria itu.

"Charlie akan baik-baik saja, mereka akan menjaganya," kata Sasuke pelan saat dia masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura letih, menarik sabuk pengaman dan menahan diri. Dia memejamkan mata sebentar dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Gaara bilang kau brengsek."

"Ya."

Sakura membuka matanya dan mengintip ke arah Sasuke tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi seperti suaranya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke ragu-ragu dan kemudian mendesah. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku membawa mu ke rumah Suigetsu. Kau akan bersama Charlie dan mereka bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa mereka akan memberi tahu ku sesuatu? Dari semua yang telah aku alami, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menghapus ingatan ku, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menghela napas dan berkata, "Mungkin itu yang terbaik."

"Apa?" dia bertanya dengan takjub, dan kemudian dengab marah bertanya, "Apakah ini yang kau mau? Menunjukkan seks terbaik yang pernah aku alami dan kemudian membuangku dengan teman-teman mu sehingga mereka bisa menghapus semuanya dari ingatanku? "

"Mereka bukan teman ku ... dan," tambahnya letih. "Dan aku tidak seharusnya-" Sasuke memotong dirinya sendiri, menelan ludah, dan berkata, "Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk ditawarkan kepada mu kecuali hidup dalam pelarian, Sakura, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyewa kamar motel murah malam ini. Aku telah menghabiskan uang yang ku miliki untuk menyewa hotel dan membeli ayam, aku tidak punya tempat untuk membawa mu dan saya tidak bisa- "

"Aku tahu tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi," sela Sakura pelan. "Tempat Karin."

Ketika Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dengan tajam, dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Itu apartemen lamanya, Karin pindah dengan Suigetsu, perabotannya lengkap dan aku punya kuncinya lagipula kita memiliki pizza, " Sakura menjelaskan. "Kita bisa tinggal di sana malam ini dan berbicara, Kau bisa menjelaskan apa arti dari brengsek itu dan mengapa kau salah dan kemudian aku akan memutuskan apakah kau bisa mencampakkan ku di rumah Suigetsu atau tidak."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, mengingat saran itu, lalu bertanya, "Dimana alamatnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

Once hunter always a hunter.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

Warnings!

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

Chapter Twelve

.

.

"Kupikir tadi kau bilang punya kuncinya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan geram, tatapan waspada meluncur di atas pintu apartemen yang tertutup di aula di luar apartemen Karin.

"Aku punya." Sakura menjawab dengan tenang. "Tapi di apartemen ku, aku menyimpannya di dompetku dan melupakannya saat Kabuto menyerangku kemarin. Jangan khawatir, aku punya ini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan terus melirik pintu yang lain, mengira seharusnya dia membiarkannya di hotel agar Gaara bisa menangkapnya, atau, jika gagal, dia seharusnya membawanya langsung ke rumah Suigetsu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah memiliki semua alat di van mu. Untuk apa kau menggunakan kunci?" Tanya Sakura saat ia mengotak-atik kunci itu.

"Itu hanya alat" gumam Sasuke, dan Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk melirik ke arahnya, satu alisnya melengkung. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia bisa saja mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa dia belum pernah menggunakannya untuk apa pun. Dia baru saja membeli alat itu pagi tadi untuk mengganti alat yang telah hilang dengan van lamanya, tapi mengapa repot-repot?

"Alat, ya?" Tanya Sakura datar, lalu berbalik kembali ke apa yang sedang dilakukannya, berkata, "Pasti ada cukup banyak alasan untuk memiliki obeng kecil ini dan-Got ya!," dia menyela dirinya dengan gembira saat bunyi klik terdengar. Membereskan alat milik Sasuke, dia menegakkan tubuh dan membuka pintu.

Sasuke mengikutinya ke dalam dengan lega, melirik sekeliling saat dia menekan saklar di dinding dan sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Mata Sakura membelalak saat melihat apartemen itu masih lengkap. Karin belum mengeluarkan apapun; Bahkan pernak-pernik dan gambar masih menghiasi tempat itu. Dekorasinya modern, warnanya gelap namun menenangkan.

"Mungkin pizzanya sudah dingin sekarang," kata Sakura, berbalik ke sebuah ruangan di luar aula. "Karin punya microwave disini."

Sasuke mendengus dan mengikutinya ke dapur. Tatapannya meluncur di atas lemari putih bersih dan peralatan stainless steel dan kembali ke Sakura saat dia menyeberangi ruangan.

"Lihat, kita bahkan punya wine," katanya dengan gembira, dan Sasuke mengikuti isyaratnya ke rak wine di meja penyimpanan yang berisi setengah lusin botol saat Sakura menambahkan, "Soda lebih baik dengan pizza, tapi wine tidak bisa di abaikan, bukan ? "

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura saat ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil beberapa piring. Dia terdengar cemas; Kegembiraan yang dia tunjukan terdengar terpaksa. Sasuke melintasi ruangan, meletakkan pizza di meja, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke Sakura dari belakang. Sakura menegang, dan Sasuke menempelkan ciuman ke pipinya dan mulai menarik tangannya kembali dan berkata dengan sedih, "Kau takut padaku sekarang."

"Tidak." Sakura melepaskan piring yang mulai dia ambil dan menangkap tangan Sasuke agar berada dipundaknya. Dia ragu-ragu saat itu, tapi akhirnya menghela napas dan meyakinkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku tidak takut pada mu, Sasuke, aku lebih takut pada apa yang harus kau katakan pada ku."

Sasuke diam sejenak, penyesalan meluncur di fikirannya. Sakura memiliki hak untuk takut pada apa yang harus dia katakan padanya. Begitu Sakura tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya, dia tidak hanya akan takut padanya, dia pasti akan membenci dirinya. Pikiran itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya dan Sasuke memperketat pegangannya sebentar, memeluknya selagi masih bisa. Sasuke hendak memeluknya dan menciumnya saat ada aroma di hidungnya yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening dan mengendus dengan hati-hati.

"Ada ap?" Tanya Sakura, dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintipnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, berhenti sejenak saat melihat kilauan di rambut Sakura. Sambil menarik satu lengan dari pinggangnya, Sasuke menyibakkan helai rambut Sakura, jari-jarinya terasa berminyak. Sambil mengangkat tangannya, dia mengendus cairan berminyak itu, lalu melirik ke wajah Sakura, alisnya terangkat saat dia melihat beberapa noda di pipinya juga.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, mengerutkan dahi saat Sasuke menunjukan cairan itu dari rambutnya.

"Oli," kata Sasuke masam. "Kau pasti mendapatkannya saat aku berputar-putar di bagian belakang van itu, aku membeli sebotol oli untuk berjaga-jaga ..." Kata-katanya hilang saat Sakura melangkah menjauh darinya untuk mengangkat tangannya ke rambutnya. Tatapan Sakura lalu jatuh ketubuhnya dan dia meringis. Dia memiliki noda itu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ew," gumam Sakura, melirik ke bawah dan melihat penampilannya. Sambil mendesah, dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya dan melewatinya. "Aku akan mandi dan mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai, aku akan cepat. Kau panaskan saja beberapa pizza dan buka anggurnya, aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke berpaling dan mengawasinya pergi, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sebaiknya terbiasa dengan ini. Dia takut Sakira akan berjalan pergi dan tidak kembali. Ketika Sakura menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke berbalik untuk mengambil piring dan beberapa gelas anggur. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dan kemudian pindah ke rak anggur untuk mempertimbangkan memilih yang mana saat dia mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka di apartemen itu diikuti oleh suara tangisan teredam yang terdengar samar, dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya di mana kamar mandinya, dan kemudian mengerutkan kening saat dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak melihat apa-apa dari apartemen selain dapur.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memeriksa tempat itu untuk menemukan sumber suaranya, dia berbalik dari rak anggur dan melangkah dengan cepat. Dia berjalan kembali ke lorong, dan kemudian berjalan melalui ruang tamu, memperhatikan perabotan berwarna hitam dan perak, dan beberapa peralatan elektronik sebelum melanjutkan ke lorong yang memiliki tiga pintu di atasnya. Satu pintu tertutup, suara air mengalir keluar dari sana.

Itu kamar mandi, pikir Sasuke, dan bayangan tentang Sakura yang menanggalkan pakaiannya dan melangkah di bawah shower tiba-tiba menyeruak kedalam fikirannya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menyingkirkan bayangan itu, karena Sasuke menyukainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sakura harus mandi, dan Sasuke akan menyuruhnya makan dan kemudian memberi tahu Sakura tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya dimasa lalu hingga Gaara menyebutnya brengsek dan Sasuke akan menyuruh Gaara membawanya pulang kerumah Suigetsu. Sasuke tidak ragu lagi untuk melakukannya.

Sambil mendorong bayangan itu sekuat tenaga, Sasuke melirik pintu pertama yang terbuka, lalu menyalakan lampu. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti kantor dengan sebuah meja, sebuah kursi kulit yang mahal, dan rak buku dengan berbagai macam buku, sebagian besar berisi tentang hukum. Dia mematikan lampu dan pindah ke kamar sebelah. Lampu dikamar ini sudah menyala dan hanya menyisakan lemari yang hanya berisi beberapa barang pakaian, mungkin Karin sengaja meninggalkan beberapa pakaian saat dia pindah. Sasuke berharap Sakura menemukan baju yang bisa dia pakai, Sasuke tidak tahu apa dia bisa menahan dirinya saat melihat Sakura hanya berbalut handuk mandi.

Tatapannya meluncur ke tempat tidur disebelah lemari, mengambil selimut satin merah dan mengatur bantal di atasnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke membayangkan Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, tubuhnya yang telanjang dan menatapnya penuh gairah, _'Sial!' Umpatnya,_ dia memaksa dirinya untuk berpaling dan keluar dari ruangan untuk kembali ke dapur.

Sasuke sampai di rak wine saat suara shower tidak terdengar lagi. Dia melirik ke arah pintu, tapi kemudian memaksa matanya kembali ke wine untuk mempertimbangkan pilihannya, alisnya terangkat saat dia melihat botol dengan gambar penguin. Untuk beberapa alasan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tatapannya meluncur di atas botol lain, tapi kemudian kembali ke botol bergambar penguin itu, dan dia mengambil salah satu dari itu. Sudah lima puluh tahun sejak dia terakhir minum wine dan dia tidak tahu mana yang lezat, tapi tiga dari enam botol itu tertulis tahun 1990 dan dia tahu semakin tua umur wine, maka semakin lezat rasanya.

Sambil mengambil botol itu, dia kembali ke dapur untuk menemukan sebuah pembuka botol dan segera membukanya dan menunggu busanya menghilang sembari membuka kotak pizza.

Sasuke mengambil dua potong pizza lalu menaruhnya keatas piring dan memasukkannya ke microwave dan menuang wine itu ke gelas saat Sakura kembali ke dapur. Sambil meletakkan botol itu, dia melirik Sakura melewati bahunya, kemudian berbalik dan melihatnya menyeberangi ruangan ke arahnya. Kakinya telanjang, rambutnya lembab, dan wajahnya benar-benar polos, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis berusia 12 tahun. Sasuke menyadari Sakura memakai gaun tidur berwarna merah yang dia lihat dilemari.

"Ini satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan Karin yang pas denganku," kata Sakura masam saat sampai di meja. "Ukuran tubuhnya sangat kecil seperti tulang berjalan. Aku menaruh baju ku dimesin cuci dan aku harus menunggu mereka sampai kering sebelum memakainya kembali."

"Cantik sekali," kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar suaranya serak. Setelah menjernihkan tenggorokannya, dia mengambil salah satu gelas anggur dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura.

"Mmm, Little Penguin," katanya sambil melirik botol di meja saat menerima gelas itu. "Ini favorit ku di antara wine yang tidak terlalu mahal. Karin juga."

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada tiga botol disana," kata Sasuke geli.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyesap wine nya dan berjalan mengitari Sasuke ke arah microwave. Dia membuka pintunya dan meraih piring pizza, dan meletakkannya di dalamnya.

Sasuke hanya melihatnya saat dia mulai menekan tombolnya. Sepertinya keinginannya untuk makan telah kembali, meskipun dia tahu keinginannya untuk makan akan hilang begitu Sakura pergi dari hidupnya seperti pada saat pasangan hidupnya yang pertama, Shion, telah meninggal dunia.

Sambil menelan pikiran yang menyakitkan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil gelas wine miliknya. Kehilangan Shion terasa berat, tapi dia tahu kehilangan Sakura akan jauh lebih sulit. Sakura tidak akan mati, hanya saja Sasuke tidak bisa mengklaimnya. Dia akan selamanya menjadi anak kecil yang malang dan lapar yang mengintip kue di jendela toko, bisa melihat kue yang terbentang dari luar, tapi tidak pernah bisa menyentuh atau mencicipinya.

"Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan kita bisa makan," ujar Sakura, berbalik ke arahnya saat microwave mulai berdengung. "Apakah kau ingin makan di meja atau di ruang tamu?"

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa suara, memperhatikan Sakura minum, ketika dia menurunkan gelasnya, bibirnya basah dan setetes cairan merah tertinggal di bibir bawahnya, hanya satu tetes wine, tapi itu membuatnya terpesona. Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kemudian mulai bangkit dan lidahnya meluncur keluar untuk menjilat wine itu dan dia menggeram, "Meja."

"Baiklah," gumam Sakura. "Aku-"

Apa pun yang akan dikatakannya terputus dan matanya melebar karena terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih gelas winenya dan berbalik untuk meletakkannya di atas meja. Sasuke lalu berbalik, menggendongnya, dan membawanya ke meja. Mata Sakura lebar dan bertanya saat dia duduk di sana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura ragu, tapi dia tahu dia punya ide bagus tentang apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Dia bisa mencium kegembiraan yang datang darinya dan bisa melihat putingnya mulai menegang.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus putingnya dan menggeram, "Aku lapar."

"Oh," dia menarik napas.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memindahkan jarinya untuk menyentuh bibir Sakura, merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya mereka. Sasuke kemudian membiarkannya mengarah ke tenggorokan Sakura, dan akhirnya turun ke gaun tidurnya. Sakura menggigil saat jari Sasuke meluncur di sepanjang garis lehernya, menyusuri lekuk dadanya, lalu tiba-tiba dia berubah arah, bergerak ke samping dan mendorong gaun tidurnya dan mengekspos payudaranya.

Nafas Sakura berubah menjadi berat saat Sasuke menyentuh putingnya dengan jarinya. Dia tahu Sakura sangat senang, dan dia merasakan Sakura melonjak ke atas dengan kuat saat jarinya menggelitik putingnya dengan lembut dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Sasuke," Sakura mengerang.

Sambil tersenyum, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengulum putingnya yang tegak. Sensasi menggelitik membuat Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya dan menyebabkan putingnya tertarik oleh gigi Sasuke, dan kemudian semuanya menjadi semakin bergairah saat kegembiraan mereka tumbuh dan bergema di antara keduanya. Ini adalah salah satu tanda dari pasangan hidupnya, perasaannya miliknya dan perasaan Sakura menjadi satu. Saat pertama kali melakukannya di hotel, Sasuke tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menikmati ini. Mimpi-mimpi itu seperti luka baginya, saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya itu hanya karena dorongan emosi keduanya, tapi kali ini ia ingin menikmati setiap detik hubungan mereka. Sasuke melepaskan puting Sakura dan mulai menidurkannya.

Sakura mengedipkan mata dan terengah-engah saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik jubahnya hingga membuatnya telanjang. Sasuke menatapnya intens, dia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sakura dan mengangkatnya, memaksanya untuk melengkung ke atas sehingga dia bisa menangkap puting Sakura dengan mulutnya. Sakura mencengkeram bahunya, kepalanya jatuh kebelakang akibat sensasi yang dia rasakan saat Sasuke menjilati putingnya, menggigit, dan menghisapnya, mengirimkan gelombang demi gelombang kegembiraan yang mengalir menuju otaknya.

"Sasuke, pleaseee" erangnya, membungkus kakinya di sekeliling Sasuke dan menariknya ke arahnya, dan Sasuke tahu ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Sakura menginginkannya untuk tinggal. Sasuke ingin itu menjadi sesuatu yang bisa diingatnya pada semua malam yang panjang dan sepi yang menantinya didepan.

Sambil berdiri tegak, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakuradan menariknya menjauh dari bahunya saat dia menekannya kembali ke meja dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Memeluknya, dia kemudian melepaskan puting dari mulutnya dan mengusap perutnya, berhenti sejenak untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke pusarnya. Mereka berbau jeruk. Jelas itu karena sabun yang dia gunakan di kamar mandi, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjilat dan menggigit kulit sensitifnya, membuatnya melonjak dan gemetar saat Sasuke bergerak ke bawah untuk menempelkan mulutnya di sepanjang tulang pinggulnya.

Sakura terengah-engah saat ini, tubuhnya gemetar dan kuku-kukunya hampir menancap ke tangan Sasuke saat dia memegangi tangannya. Tapi Sasuke hampir tidak merasakannya, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh kegembiraan yang sama dengan yang Sakura alami ... tapi itu tidak cukup. Sambil menarik kursi terdekat dengan kakinya, dia menariknya ke belakang, dan menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di atasnya. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangannya, membuka kaki Sakura lebih lebar, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Sakura berteriak, pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang di atas meja saat Sasuke mengubur wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya seolah-olah dia adalah sepotong melon. Dia merasakan lidah Sasuke menari di atas inti sensitifnya, lalu menutup matanya dan terengah-engah saat Sasuke mendorongnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tegang, otot-ototnya berusaha memenuhi kepuasan yang diberikan Sasuke, dan otaknya dihantam oleh gelombang kenikmatan yang melonjak yang tampak meningkat setiap saat dan menjadi hampir tak tertahankan.

Entah dia akan menemukan kepuasan itu atau dia akan meledak menjadi berkeping-keping, pikir Sakura dengan linglung, meraih tepi meja dan meremasnya sampai terasa sakit. Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit di antara kedua kakinya. Sakura mengedipkan mata untuk melihat Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap, celana jinsnya terbuka dan menampilkan penisnya yang mengeras. Dia memejamkan mata lagi dengan erangan saat Sasuke melebarkan kakinya, menuntun penisnya, dan akhirnya menguburnya kedalam dirinya.

Sasuke membeku saat itu, dan Sakura memaksa matanya terbuka untuk melihat bahwa Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya tampak seperti menahan gairah.. Sakura menunggu kemudian melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke dan duduk di atas meja untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Sasuke membuka karena terkejut, Sakura berbisik, "Aku juga lapar," dan kemudian menciumnya, pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur. Sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibirnya dan kemudian Sasuke mulai menciumnya, kedua lengannya memeluknya dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak, menarik dan kemudian menyodoknya lagi dan lagi sampai dunia di sekitar mereka hancur dan mereka jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang lembut yang menunggu mereka.

...

Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya telentang di atas meja seperti semacam pengorbanan manusia. Kakinya menggantung dari meja, menjuntai di udara, dan Sasuke tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia duduk tegak, menyambar gaun tidur di sekelilingnya, dan mulai turun dari meja, hampir menginjak Sasuke. Sambil berhenti sejenak, dia terhuyung-huyung di tepi meja dan ternganga saat pria itu tergeletak merosot di lantai.

"Sasuke?" katanya sambil waspada, dan berhasil menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan lantai yang dingin tanpa bersuara. Sakura lalu berlutut di sampingnya dan meraih wajahnya. Begitu telapak tangannya menyentuh pipinya, Sasuke berguling, matanya terbuka.

"Oh, halo," gumamnya mengantuk, meraih kepalanya dan menariknya ke bawah seolah ingin menciumnya, tapi Sakura menahannya.

Sambil menekan dadanya, dia melihat dan menatapnya, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi hingga dia berbaring di lantai. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke kesal dan duduk tegak. Dia menempelkan ciuman cepat ke bibirnya sebelum bergeser untuk berdiri dan menarik Sakura ke arahnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak bangun," kata Sakura kesal saat mereka menegakkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau sepertinya pingsan atau apa dan-"

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia menyela dengan tenang. "Aku hanya pingsan."

"Pingsan?" tanyanya dengan cemas, mencengkeram tangannya. "Apakah kau kekurangan darah atau sesuatu? Apakah kau perlu makan? Kita bisa-"

"Sakura, tidak apa-apa, itu normal, aku baik-baik saja," ulang Sasuke.

"Normal?" dia bergema dengan tak percaya. "Pingsan itu tidak normal, Sasuke, itu-"

"Normal untuk pasangan hidup saat mereka bercinta," katanya sabar, dan Sakura diam. Dia menatapnya kosong selama semenit, lalu melirik ke meja tempat dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dia lebih suka pingsan setelah ...

"Oh," katanya lemah, tapi melirik ke belakang dengan ketidakpastian. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke ragu-ragu, lalu berkata, "Aku akan jelaskan saat kita makan."

Sakura membuka mulut untuk bersikeras, tapi gemuruh perutnya membuatnya berubah pikiran. Sambil mengangguk, dia pindah ke microwave dan memeriksa pizza di dalamnya. Pizza itu sudah dingin dan Sakura menyalakan microwave untuk memanaskannya kembali. Sambil menggigit bibirnya, dia menutupnya lagi dan kemudian mengambil gelas wine itu dan melirik ke meja. Melihat benda sial itu membawa kembali kenangan akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di sana, dan dia merasakan tubuhnya merespons kenangan itu.

"Mungkin kita akan makan di ruang tamu," gumamnya.

"Kali ini," gumam Sasuke, matanya berkedip perak saat mengambil gelas anggur darinya.

Wajah Sakura memerah pada kilau nakal di matanya, tubuhnya terasa panas dengan kenangan yang tak terlupakan, dan saat Sasuke membungkuk mencium bibirnya, dia langsung membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengangkat tangannya di leher Sasukw.

"Makanan dulu," geramnya, menarik diri dengan cepat. "Makanan, lalu bicara."

Sakura melihat dia berjalan keluar dari dapur, sedikit desahan tergelincir dari bibirnya. Untuk saat itu dia tidak peduli apakah dia ingin makan atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin merasakan tubuh Sasuke didalamnya lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin ...

Microwave berbunyi, membuatnya kembali sadar, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya karena menganggap Sasuke itu seperti morfin. Dia sepertinya tidak akan pernah puas. Sambil mendesah, dia mengambil potongan pizza dari microwave, membagi mereka menjadi dua, dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Sasuke telah meletakkan gelas wine di meja kopi dan duduk di sofa. Sakura menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya, dan kemudian menyerahkan salah satu piringnya lalu berhenti untuk makan. Bau pizza di bawah hidungnya membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk makan. Sudah cukup lama sejak dia sarapan pagi dengan Gaara dan Neji, dan dia benar-benar sangat lapar.

Sakura mungkin saja lapar, tapi Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. Dia seperti hampir menghirup potongan pizza dan telah selesai bahkan Sakura belum menghabiskan setengah dari miliknya. Dengan sedikit malas, Sasuke berhasil memanaskan dua potong berikutnya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu saat Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan potongan pertamanya. Sakura masih memiliki tiga potong pizza sebelum berhenti. Sasuke sedang memakan potongan keenam saat Sakura meletakkan piringnya dan menoleh kepadanya penuh harap.

"Jadi? Jelaskan bagaimana pingsan itu normal," dia menengok lalu mengunyah dan menelan gigitan terakhirnya.

Sasuke menatap piringnya yang sekarang kosong, melirik ke arah dapur seolah mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil yang lain, tapi kemudian meletakkan piringnya dan menjelaskan, "Kesenangan itu mengantarkan gelombang seperti disurga, dan otak tidak dapat menampungnya saat orgasme menguasainya. Sangat normal untuk tahun pertama atau seperti itulah saat pasangan hidup bersama."

"Seperti apa rasanya kesenangan ini?" tanyanya sekaligus.

"Aku merasakan kesenanganmu dan kau merasakan milikku," katanya singkat.

"Jadi saat kau ..." Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba memikirkan cara lain untuk menggambarkan apa yang telah dilakukannya tanpa harus menggunakan istilah kasar yang akan membuatnya malu.

"Setiap kali aku mencium, membelai, atau menyentuh mu, aku merasakan kesenangan mu seolah itu adalah milik ku sendiri," kata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh, memecahkan masalah untuknya. "Aku mengalami kesenangan mu, dan itu bercampur dengan kesenanganku dan kemudian kembali padamu, berbaur dengan mu lagi dan bangkit lebih kuat lagi, dan seterusnya sampai kita berdua tidak tahan lagi."

Hal itu menjelaskan betapa senangnya yang dia alami, pikir Sakura, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, kesenangan ini hanya terjadi di antara pasangan hidup?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena usiamu lebih dari lima ratus tahun dan kau mungkin sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita dan aku senang karena kau tidak mengalami hal ini dengan mereka."

"Mereka?" Tanya Sasuke, meringis pada saat itu. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum enggan, tapi kemudian mengakui dengan tenang, "Aku pernah mengalaminya sekali sebelumnya, Sakura."

"Istrimu," ingat Sakura.

Dia mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura mempertimbangkan ekspresi wajahnya yang hampir bersalah dan kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan lembut. "Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya, aku masih satu-satunya yang bisa menikmatinya, jadi ..." Dia naik ke pangkuannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya, berkomentar, "Aku membayangkan ini yang disebut perselingkuhan mungkin?"

"Kami adalah kaum monogami karena suatu alasan," gumam Sasuke, menggenggam lengan Sakura di sekelilingnya. "Begitu kau menemukan pasangan hidup, tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa membandingkannya. Ini seperti mencoba membunuh rasa sakit dengan aspirin setelah bertahun-tahun dengan morfin."

"Sepertinya itu deskripsi yang tepat," Sakura meyakinkannya dengan tenang. "Karena aku tahu kau seperti obat yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan, aku ingin kau lagi, dan lagi."

Sakura melirik matanya dan menemukan bahwa warna hitam itu memudar, diganti dengan perak lagi.

"Jadi," bisik Sakura, menggerakkan wajahnya ke depan sehingga bibir mereka hampir menyentuh. "Jika aku mencium dan membelai dan menyentuh mu, kau juga akan merasakan kesenangan ku juga, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sangat sedikit.

"Itu kesepakatan yang cukup keren," gumamnya, menyentuh penis Sasuke dibalik jinsnya. Dia keras dan semakin membesar, dan Sakura bergidik melihat kegembiraan yang ditimbulkannya.

Sialan, pikir Sakura samar, Sasuke benar. Dia begitu terpukul oleh derasnya hasrat yang telah membuatnya kewalahan sebelumnya saat mereka melakukannya, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sekarang ... Dia meremasnya dengan lembut dan memejamkan matanya saat kesenangan lain berlalu. meluncur melewatinya Pada saat berikutnya, Sakura meluncur dari pangkuan Sasuke dan di antara kedua kakinya untuk berlutut di lantai saat dia meraih kancing jinsnya.

"Sakura, tunggu, kita harus bicara," kata Sasuke, berusaha menghentikannya.

"Nanti," katanya pelan. "Giliranku sekarang."

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar, sebuah konflik terjadi di wajahnya, lalu dia berdiri, menarik tangannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Apa-?" Sakura mulai ragu.

"Kamar tidur," Sasuke menggeram, menariknya ke meja dan menuju aula. "Aku suka terbangun di tempat tidur kali ini daripada tergeletak di sofa atau karpet ruang tamu."

Sakura menyeringai dan menggoda, "Di mana jiwa petualangmu?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak di lorong dan berbalik untuk memeluknya. Mulutnya menuntut, tangan Sasuke membuka baju tidurnya sebelum dadanya mulai menempel pada Sakura, lalu dia menyudutkannya ke dinding, menusukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura.

Sambil merintih akan kenikmatan yang mengalir melewatinya, Sakura menggenggam pantatnya. Dia meremasnya sebentar, lalu berhasil menemukan kancing dan ritsleting jinsnya. Mereka berdua mengerang karena senang saat Sakura menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam dan menemukan penisnya, lalu Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mundur dan melepaskan bajunya dan kemudian celana jinsnya diikuti dan kembali pada Sakura, menggendongnya dan menarik kakinya ke pinggulnya sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan ereksinya, tapi tidak sampai masuk ke dalamnya.

Sakura meraih bahunya, menciumnya dengan panik saat dia menempelkannya ke dinding dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi liar, lalu Sakura melepaskan ciumannya sambil mengerang saat Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dengan napas terengah-engah, dia meletakkan keningnya di leher Sakura, dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya cukup untuk menjilat tenggorokannya, menciumnya, lalu menggigitnya sampai ke telinganya dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Sakura mengerang saat dia menarik penisnya keluar dan masuk ke tubuhnya lagi, menekannya kembali ke dinding.

"Apakah ini cukup untuk jiwa petualangmu?" dia menggeram, lalu terkekeh terengah-engah saat dia mengangguk. "Bagus," gumam Sasuke, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum menyodoknya dengan keras lagi dan lagi. Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia menambahkan, "Petualangan sesungguhnya adalah melihat apakah kita bisa berhasil sampai ke permukaan yang lembut sebelum pingsan."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan mengintipnya. "Bagaimana-?"

Pertanyaannya terputus saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah mundur dari dinding, membawanya bersamanya, dan berbalik ke ujung lorong. Kaki-kaki Sakura secara naluriah mengeratkan pegangannya di sekelilingnya, tapi dia tidak perlu repot-repot, tangan Sasuke menggenggam pantatnya, menahannya di tempat saat dia mulai menyusuri lorong.

"Mari kita lihat berapa banyak langkah yang diperlukan untuk membuat pikiran kita berkabut," kata Sasuke dengan gigi terkatup saat dia berjalan, tubuh mereka saling bergesek dengan setiap langkahnya.

"Ya Tuhan," desah Sakura, mengubur wajahnya di lehernya dan memejamkan mata saat gelombang demi gelombang kenikmatan meluncur melewatinya. Sakura menduga mereka tidak berhasil sampai di tempat tidur dan hanya berharap bahwa karpet Karin itu lembut.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued.._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

Once hunter always a hunter.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

Warnings!

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

Chapter Thirteen

.

"Itu ekspresi yang sangat serius."

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dia setengah berbaring di dadanya, wajahnya bertanya. Mereka berada di tempat tidur, akhirnya. Pada usaha pertama mereka berhasil sampai di tengah lorong sebelum gairah mereka berhasil menguasai keduanya. Dia telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi Sakura saat dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, dan mengira itu berhasil. Dia tampak baik-baik saja saat bangun tidur. Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya padanya, tapi Sakura terbangun sebelum dia dan segera memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah dia coba mulai di ruang tamu. Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati dirinya benar-benar tegak, mulutnya mengulum penisnya, dan keduanya mulai meledak lagi.

Sakura juga terbangun sebelum dia bangun berikutnya, tapi mereka berhasil sampai di pintu kamar tidur saat itu. Sudah dua kali mereka mencoba naik ke tempat tidur. Terakhir kali, mereka terbangun pada saat yang hampir bersamaan dan berhasil sampai di tempat tidur sebelum mereka saling meledak. Kali ini, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang terbangun, dan memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanyanya, khawatir mengaburkan wajahnya.

Sasuke ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian berkata, "Tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bertanya, "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Ceritakan tentang istrimu," katanya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kau bilang kau sudah menikah dan dia adalah pasangan hidupmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas yang tidak disadarinya saat ia memegang dan mengangguk. "Itu benar."

"Sudah berapa lama kau dan dia-?"

"Kami bertemu, menikah, dan dia meninggal pada tahun 1959. Itu adalah tahun terbaik dan terburuk dalam hidupku ... sampai sekarang," Sasuke menambahkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan tahu itu benar benar. Dia cukup beruntung bisa menemukan pasangan hidup untuk kedua kalinua, kejadian yang sangat langka, dan dia harus menyerahkan Sakura pada Suigetsu. Itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik dan terburuk.

"Apakah kau tidak mengubahnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia abadi sepertiku."

"Tapi ..." Kebingungan tercetak di wajahnya sejenak dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi bagaimana dia meninggal? Jika dia abadi, dia seharusnya-"

"Abadi sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat untuk kami,"

Sasuke berkata sambil menghela napas. "Kami bisa mati, hanya saja lebih sulit membunuh kami daripada orang biasa. Penyakit tidak akan bisa membunuh kami, dan jika kami ditembak itu hanya akan melumpuhkan kami sampai peluru dikeluarkan, tapi jika mereka memenggal kepala atau menusuk jantungmu, maka itu bisa membunuh kami."

"Dan Shion mengalami hal itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Shion terpenggal dalam kecelakaan mobil," kata Sasuke pelan. "Dia dan anak yang dikandungnya, anak kami, meninggal."

"Oh," gumam Sakura. "Maaf."

Sasuke tetap diam, kemudian membungkuk dan mencium bagian atas kepalanya.

"Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan saat aku terbangun?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tidak," dia meyakinkannya, lalu menghela napas dan mengakui, "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka menemukan kita di hotel."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mendesah. Dia kemudian bergeser darinya dan bergerak untuk menarik selimut ke atas mereka berdua sebelum duduk untuk bersandar di bantal di atas tempat tidur. "Itu salahku, mereka bisa melacak aktivitas rekening bank ku dan mengetahui bahwa aku telah melakukan penarikan dari ATM di toko hotel."

"Kau menarik uang dari-" Sasuke mulai dengan ngeri, duduk di sampingnya, tapi dia menyela.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu mereka bisa melacak hal-hal seperti itu," katanya dengan nada meminta maaf. "Maksudku, Astaga, siapa sangka Suigetsu dan orang-orang itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Dia bisa, pikir Sasuke, tapi tidak mengatakannya pada Sakura. Dia tidak tahu dan lebih baik Sasuke tidak memberitahunya sehingga dia tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahannya. Dan Sasuke bersyukur mereka tidak memasang pelacak pada dirinya atau apa pun dan mereka tidak akan menemukannya disini.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke, aku tidak akan menggunakan kartu atm ku lagi. Aku tidak pernah berpikir - maksudku, tidak pernah terpikir oleh ku bahwa mereka akan atau bahkan bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Memeriksa aktivitas bank itu terlihat seperti polisi atau detektif. "

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian memutuskan sudah saatnya dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya. "Sakura ... Suigetsu dan yang lain adalah polisi. Mereka adalah _Hunter,_ setara dengan polisi didunia manusia. Mereka memiliki akses ke teknologi apa pun yang dilakukan polisi, teknologi apa pun di luar sana jika mereka menginginkannya. Mereka memburu Vampir sepertiku. "

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian berkata, "Aku ingat Gaara bilang kau brengsek."

"Ya," katanya serius.

Dia tetap diam sejenak, tidak menatapnya saat dia mencerna itu dan kemudian bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa arti brengsek, tepatnya?"

Sakura tidak bergerak, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakannya dia mulai menjauh darinya, membuat jarak emosional antara mereka. Sasuke bisa merasakan getaran emosional saat dia mulai membuat dinding pelindung di sekeliling dirinya sendiri, dan hatinya terasa sakit. Memaksa dirinya untuk bernapas dalam-dalam, dia menunggu rasa sakit itu berlalu dan kemudian berkata, "Seseorang yang telah melanggar hukum Vampir."

"Kalian mempunyai hukum?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sasukw tersenyum samar. "Tentu saja, tidak ada masyarakat tanpa hukum."

"Tentu saja," gumam Sakura, lalu menghela napas dan bertanya. "Katakan padaku tentang hukum kalian."

Sasuke ragu-ragu dan kemudian berkata, "Pertama. Kami bisa mengubah pasangan hidup hanya dalam seumur hidup."

Dia mengangguk.

"Kedua. Pasangan hidup diperbolehkan hanya memiliki satu anak setiap seratus tahun."

"Satu?" Tanya Sakura dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau mengaturnya? Maksud ku, apa yang kau lakukan jika salah satu pasanganmu hamil lebih cepat dari seratus tahun?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Itu bisa diatasi, sebenarnya hamil dan melahirkan biasanya tidak menjadi menjadi masalah di masa lalu."

"Apakah karena nano itu?" dia bertanya.

Sasukw mengangguk dan mengingatkannya, "Nano tetap menjaga agar tubuh tetap sehat dan mereka melihat bayi sebagai parasit, menggunakan darah dan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan tubuh. Jika mereka hamil, mereka harus meminum darah dua kali lipat untuk menjaga agar nano tetap sibuk sampai bayi lahir. Jika tidak, nano akan menggugurkan janinnya. "

"Begitu," gumamnya, mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu yang terjadi dengan istri Kakashi?"

"Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku mendengar Suigetsu mengatakan bahwa Kakashi dan Rin sering bepergian sejak dia kehilangan bayinya," Sakura menjelaskan, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Aku berasumsi mereka juga sama-sama abadi?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke pelan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa pamannya sudah menikah dan Kakashi pasti merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jadi, apakah dia kehilangan bayinya karena dia kekurangan asupan darah?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan pasti. "Tidak, Aku yakin bukan itu yang terjadi. Kakashi pasti sudah memastikan Rin meminum darah dengan benar."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan bayinya?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Nano seharusnya ada-"

"Penyakit dan cedera bisa diperbaiki oleh nano, tapi tidak memperbaiki masalah genetik, jadi aku membayangkan ada cacat genetik dan dia mengalami keguguran alami," katanya, dan kemudian berpikir bahwa itu menjelaskan mengapa Kakashi menikah tiga kali, Rin, dan dua pasangan lainnya. Meskipun dalam pelarian, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan keluarganya. Saat dia harus menghindari vampir lainnya, dan dia kadang-kadang melihat orang-orang yang bekerja untuk perusahaan sepupunya, Uchiha Enterprises dan membaca pikiran mereka, kemudian melihat ingatan mereka. Dengan cara inilah Sasuke tahu tentang pernikahan Kakashi.

"Jadi," kata Sakura, menariknya kembali fikirannya. "Kau hanya bisa mengubah pasanganmu sekali, lalu kau hanya bisa memiliki satu anak setiap seratus tahun ..." Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kami tidak diizinkan untuk menggigit atau membunuh manusia," kata Sasuke.

"Dan?" dia bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hanya itu, dan kami tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat kehadiran kami diketahui manusia."

Sakura mengangguk, terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bertanya, "Jadi apakah kau menggigit atau membunuh manusia? Atau apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat manusia menjadi abadi?"

Sasuke membuang muka, tapi dengan enggan memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan, "Kurasa aku menggigit dan membunuh manusia."

Ada keheningan yang panjang kali ini, dan Sasuke ingin menatapnya dan melihat ekspresinya, tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Saat Sakura berbicara, dia tidak terkejut mendengar amarah dalam suaranya.

"Kau rasa begitu?" tanyanya akhirnya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau melakukannya atau tidak?"

"Aku rasa begitu," dia mengaku sambil menghela napas dan akhirnya berbalik menatapnya untuk melihatnya berkedip dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, aku bertanya ya atau tidak. Kau bermasalah dengan orang-orang itu. Apakah kau membunuh atau kau tidak membunuh manusia?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal. "Ya, Aku kira aku membunuh manusia."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan putus asa dan menjatuhkan diri kembali ke tempat tidur. "Tidak, tidak."

"Ya, nyatanya memang begitu," katanya sekaligus.

"Oh?" Dia mendengus. "Kau bahkan mengatakannya dengan bingung, seperti 'aku kira memang begitu, sepertinya aku melakukannya' ..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak melakukannya, Kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan hal itu."

Sasuke merengut kesal. Dia telah membenci pengakuan ini, dia benci melihat rasa takut dan benci di wajah Sakura saat dia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun, dia tidak pernah membayangkan reaksinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Mulut terbuka dan berkata tegas, "Sakura, aku membunuh seorang wanita, seorang wanita hamil, aku merobek tenggorokannya dan meminum darahnya."

"Really," kata Sakura dengan tak percaya, lalu bertanya, "Ceritakan tentang hal itu."

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan takjub.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi," dia berkeras.

"Aku tidak akan-"

"Karena kau tidak membunuh siapa pun bukan," Sakura memotong dengan pasti dan menantang.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan takjub. Sesungguhnya, dia adalah sesuatu yang lain; cantik, lucu, manis, seksi, mengejutkan ... sekaligus membuatnya frustasi. Sambil mendesah, dia berkata, "Sakura, aku juga berharap itu tidak benar, tapi-"

"Sederhana saja, Sasuke, kalau kau melakukannya, katakan padaku tentang itu," dia berkeras. "Siapa wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," dia mengakui dengan tidak nyaman. Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa wanita itu. Wajahnya sudah menghantui mimpi buruknya dan mengetahui namanya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak tahu?" Tanya Sakura datar. "Baiklah. oke, jadi bagaimana kau bertemu wanita yang tidak kau kenal dan untuk beberapa alasan kau membunuhnya?"

Sasuke meringis pada pertanyaan Sakura, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke ranjang dan memejamkan mata. "Itu terjadi setelah Shion meninggal, aku ... aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu, aku menutup diri dari keluarga dan teman-teman, dan pada dasarnya aku hanya berkubang dalam kesedihan," akunya dengan rasa jijik.

"Kurasa itu wajar," kata Sakura lembut.

"Ya, baiklah ..." Dia menggigit bibirnya dan membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit di atas saat kejadian itu terulang dalam pikirannya. "Hari itu aku menemukan kado ulang tahun yang diberikan Shion untuk seorang teman di tempat kerjanya. Dia telah membeli dan membungkusnya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian merajutnya."

"Merajutnya," gumam Sakura dengan suara yang tidak percaya, dan saat dia meliriknya, dia memerah dan mengangkat bahu dan bergumam, "Rasanya aneh membayangkan seorang vampir melakukan kerajinan tangan." akunya

"Pada dasarnya kami juga manusia, Sakura," katanya pelan.

"Ya. Manusia dengan taring, yang minum darah, hidup lama, dan melakukan kerajinan tangan juga." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuka tersenyum samar dan memiringkan kepalanya kembali dan melanjutkan. "Aku mungkin tidak akan membawa hadiah itu kepada Mei jika-"

"Mei?" Sakura menyela.

"Teman Shion di rumah sakit," dia menjelaskan. "Mereka bekerja shift malam bersama."

"Apa yang dilakukan Shion di rumah sakit?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Dia adalah perawat di unit gawat darurat," katanya, tersenyum samar pada ingatannya. "Shion ... Dia istimewa. Dia suka membantu orang dan-" Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba ketika dia menyadari itu mungkin akan berdampak buruk untuk menceritakan tentang Shion pada Sakura ... bahkan jika dia tidak bisa mengklaim Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong," gumamnya, "seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku mungkin tidak akan mengambil hadiah itu untuk Mei, tapi aku ingin bertanya padanya apakah dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Shion ..." Sasuke terdiam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu. "Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa malam sebelum Shion meninggal, dia meneleponku di Detroit dan bilang-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Detroit?" Sakura menyela.

"Aku sedang berburu _Rogue_ ," dia menjelaskan. "Itu akan menjadi kasus terakhirku. Shion sudah mendekati tanggal kelahirannya dan aku tidak suka jauh darinya saat itu."

"Kamu berburu _Rogue_?" Sakura bertanya perlahan, lalu, "Kau juga _Rogue_ bukan?"

"Kami sebenarnya disebut pemburu. Maksudku, mereka," Sasuke mengoreksi dirinya dengan cemberut.

"Kau juga salah satunya bukan?" Sakura bersikeras.

"Ya," dia mengakui.

"Tapi kau jauh lebih baik daripada mereka," Sakura bergumam. "Ayolah. Shion memanggilmu di Detroit dan bilang ...?"

"Dia bilang ada yang ingin dia katakan padaku ketika aku kembali. Dia bersemangat dan aku penasaran, tapi dia tidak memberitahuku apapun. Dia bilang dia ingin memberitahuku secara langsung."

"Dan dia meninggal?," kata Sakura.

"Ya. Dia meninggal dan aku melupakan semuanya untuk sementara waktu."

"Dan kemudian kau melihat hadiah itu dan kau pikir kau akan mengirimkannya sebagai alasan untuk menanyakan pada Mei jika dia tahu apa yang akan Shion katakan kepadamu ketika kau pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk, melepaskan napas pada satu desahan pelan.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan jawabannya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu. Aku menaruh hadiah itu di mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit, tetapi ketika aku melintasi tempat parkir untuk masuk ke dalam, seorang wanita keluar. Dia bertubuh mungil dan pirang seperti Shion ... dan dia sedang hamil. "

"Seperti Shion-mu," ujar Sakura.

"Ya," katanya lelah, menutup matanya. "Aku ingat saat itu aku benar-benar marah, marah mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita biasa sepertinya masih hidup sementara Shion, seorang Vampire yang seharusnya hidup selama berabad-abad..."

"Itu normal, Sasuke," kata Sakura lembut, menyelipkan tangannya ke tangannya dan meremas lembut. Ketika dia meliriknya dengan tak percaya, dia mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tak lama setelah orang tua ku meninggal, Aku bertemu teman-teman ku di restoran untuk makan siang di mana ada orang tua ini duduk di meja di seberang kami. Mereka kuno. Rambut putih, keriput, mereka mungkin berusia delapan puluhan atau sembilan puluhan .. "Dia berhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Tapi melihat mereka saling tersenyum, atau cara mereka berbagi makanan, untuk beberapa alasan itu membuatku berpikir tentang orangtuaku, dan untuk sesaat aku benar-benar marah karena mereka masih hidup dan bahagia sementara orang tua ku, yang jauh lebih muda, sudah meninggal. " Sakura menghela napas sedih pada ingatan itu dan kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu mungkin bagian alami dari berduka."

"Apakah kau membawa pulang mereka dan membantainya?" Tanya Sasuke muram.

Mata Sakura bergeser untuk bertemu. "Apakah itu yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka dan mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya."

"That's again," katanya datar. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar sepertinya. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kau melihatnya dan marah dan ..."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat dia menyaring ingatannya mencoba menemukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Akhirnya, dia hanya berkata, "Aku merobek tenggorokannya dan membunuhnya."

"Di sana, di tempat parkir?" Tanya Sakura dengan kaget.

"T-Tidak ..." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggosok dahinya dengan tidak senang. "Di rumahku. Di ruang bawah tanahku."

Sasuke terdiam untuk waktu yang lama lagi, dan ketika dia akhirnya meliriknya, dia mengintipnya seolah sedang memilah-milah sebuah teka-teki. Akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Bagaimana kau membawanya ke sana? Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bentaknya frustrasi. "Yang ku ingat hanya aku menatapnya, dan benar-benar marah. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu Gaara meneriakkan namaku dan aku membuka mata untuk melihat bahwa aku sedang duduk di lantai ruang bawah tanahku dengan wanita hamil, mati dalam pelukanku. Ada darah di mana-mana, termasuk di mulut ku. Aku membunuhnya, Sakura. "

Yang membuatnya takjub adalah, Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum dan bersandar dikursinya. Suaranya puas saat dia berkata, "Kau tidak membunuhnya."

Untuk beberapa alasan, kepastiannya yang tenang membuatnya marah. "Damn!, Sakura, aku melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya?" dia bertanya dengan tenang.

"Aku pasti sedang marah dan hilang kendali saat itu," katanya. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa dia dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun ini. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dia begitu takut dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga Sasuke telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak memikirkannya sama sekali sampai malam dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Sejak saat itu, hal itu terus-menerus berada di belakang pikirannya. Apa yang telah dilakukannya, mengapa dia melakukannya, bagaimana dia melakukannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak hilang kendali sama sekali," kata Sakura dengan pasti, menarik perhatiannya kembali padanya dengan tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, aku yakin karena Vampir tidak akan membunuhnya jika tidak hilang kendali," dia mengomel.

"Sasuke," katanya dengan sabar, bergeser untuk berlutut di sampingnya di tempat tidur. "Pikirkan tentang apa yang kau katakan. Kau melihatnya dan marah karena dia tampak seperti Shion, dan jika kau mengatakan kepada ku kalau kau menyerangnya di sana, di tempat parkir, aku mungkin percaya kau yang membunuhnya, Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Kau bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana kejadian itu. " Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak membunuhnya."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan hampa saat dia tiba-tiba duduk kembali dan terlihat berpikir, lalu dia bertanya, "Kau bilang Gaara meneriakkan namamu? Itulah yang membangunkanmu?"

"Ya," katanya sambil mendesah.

"Berarti diia melakukannya," dia memutuskan dengan tenang, dan ketika Sasuke mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berkata, "Ya, dia melakukannya. Dia mengambil kendali atas dirimu dan membawa kalian berdua ke rumahmu dan membunuh wanita itu, menempatkan dia di pangkuanmu, dan kemudian melepaskan mu. "

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan lelah. "Gaara tidak melakukannya, Sakura. Gaara tidak akan membunuh manusia. Dia melindungi manusia dan makhluk abadi. Dia tidak akan membunuh siapa pun kecuali _Rogue_."

"Tapi kau juga," dia bertanya dengan datar, dan menunjukkan, "Kau juga seorang Vampir."

"Ya, tapi aku sedang berduka, fikiranku sedang kacau. Aku adalah-"

"Dikendalikan," kata Sakura tegas.

Sasuke berharap dia bisa setuju dengannya dan mengatakan bahwa itulah yang telah terjadi, tetapi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak bisa dikendalikan."

"Kau bilang kau bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain seperti kau mengendalikan manusia," kata Sakura menyela. "Mungkin vampir yang lebih tua juga bisa mengendalikan yang lebih muda. Gaara mungkin-"

"Gaara lebih muda dariku," sela Sasuke. "Dan ya kami bisa saling membaca, tetapi hanya vampir yang berusia muda yang bisa dikendalikan. Aku sudah berusia berabad-abad."

"Kau yakin tentang itu?" tanyanya, matanya menyipit.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dan mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ya. Itu akan membutuhkan tiga-lawan-satu untuk menghapus ingatanku dan mengendalikan yang lebih tua. Begitu kau mencoba untuk menghapus atau mengubur kenangan abadi, nano akan mencoba untuk membawa mereka kembali ke permukaan. Mereka harus melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Butuh beberapa hari, dan itu masih dimalam yang sama ketika Gaara tiba di sana. Aku tidak terkontrol, dan memori ku tidak terhapus, "dia meyakinkannya dengan menyesal.

"Lalu kau dibius," dia memutuskan segera.

"Sakura," katanya lelah.

"Berhentilah berkelahi denganku dan bantulah aku di sini," bentaknya. "Kau berkubang dalam rasa bersalahmu. Hentikan itu dan gunakan hati kecilmu. Itu tidak masuk akal, Sasuke. Kau membahayakan dirimu ditangkap dan dibunuh di musim panas hanha untuk membantu Ino dan Temari. Dan kemudian malam itu kau melakukannya lagi untuk menyelamatkan ku. Aku benar-benar orang asing bagimu dan aku kira Ino dan Temari juga, tetapi kau mengambil resiko kehilangan nyawa mu sendiri untuk menyelamatkan kami. Itu tidak terdengar seperti seorang pria yang akan membunuh seorang wanita hanya karena dia tampak seperti pasangan hidupnya " Dia berhenti untuk menghisap nafas dan kemudian berkata, "Jujur, Kau akan lebih mungkin mengendalikan wanita itu daripada membunuhnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi dia ada di pangkuanku."

"Tapi kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia sampai di sana," kata Sakura segera. "Apakah itu tampak benar untuk mu? Bagaimana kau membawanya ke sana? Apa yang terjadi dengan hadiah untuk Mei? Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada mu untuk membuat mu pergi? Apakah dia menangis dan memohon untuk hidupnya? Apakah kau mengendalikannya saat kau membawanya kerumah mu? Dan mengapa ruang bawah tanah? "

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong saat pertanyaannya menghujani dirinya. Ketika dia mengatakannya seperti itu, itu tidak benar. Tentunya dia benar dan jika dia kehilangan itu, dia akan membunuh wanita itu di sana di tempat parkir atau setidaknya mengingat sesuatu tentang membawanya pulang, tapi ... "Obat-obatan tidak bekerja pada kami."

Sakura berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada obat? Tidak sama sekali?"

"Yah ..." Dia ragu-ragu dan kemudian mengakui, "Obat yang lemah akan dihilangkan oleh nano sebelum mereka dapat melakukan apa saja, dan yang lebih kuat tidak akan memiliki efek yang kuat atau bekerja selama lebih dari dua puluh menit hingga setengah jam. "

"Berapa lama perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke rumahmu?" dia bertanya sekaligus.

"Sepuluh menit," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin Shion harus berkendara jauh untuk mulai bekerja."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Jadi, kau bisa saja dibius, dibawa pulang, wanita itu dibunuh dan diletakkan di pangkuan mu sebelum kau bangun."

"Darahnya ada di mulutku," dia mengingatkannya.

Dia memutar matanya dan tiba-tiba melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan terkejut, lalu melemparkan selimut ke samping untuk mengikutinya. Dia menemukannya di ruang tamu, membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dari meja, "Apa-?"

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, berbalik, dan melemparkan segelas anggur ke wajahnya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, matanya secara naluriah menutup ketika cairan memerciknya, memukul wajah dan dada bagian atasnya.

"Oh, lihat, kau punya anggur di mulutmu. Apa kamu meminumnya?" dia bertanya dengan sarkastis.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan untuk menatapnya.

"Bangun, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura, meletakkan gelasnya. "Ini masa depanmu. Berhenti menerima bahwa kau membunuh wanita itu dan mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan lain, karena cerita yang kau ceritakan padaku tidak masuk akal, tapi semua orang percaya itu dan itu bisa membuatmu terbunuh."

Berbalik tiba-tiba, dia berjalan ke dapur. Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana, memandanginya saat Sakura berjalan pergi. Begitu dia menghilang, dia melirik dirinya sendiri, menyadari bahwa anggur itu mengalir di tubuhnya dan menetes ke karpet. Dia akan pergi mencari handuk atau sesuatu untuk dibersihkan ketika Sakura muncul kembali dari dapur dengan handuk dan sepotong pizza dingin di tangan yang lain. Dia melemparkan handuk itu ke arahnya dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan menggigit pizza, sambil melotot padanya.

Sasuke meringis dan mulai mengeringkan dirinya di bawah tatapannya, tetapi kemudian bibirnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Wanita itu telah melemparkan segelas anggur padanya dan sekarang menatapnya seolah-olah dia yang melakukan kesalahan. Shion tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Shion seperti aromaterapi yang menenangkan, malaikat yang lembut. Sakura adalah kebalikannya, sebuah bom waktu. Namun mereka berdua adalah pasangan hidupnya dan dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan keduanya, tapi dia sadar dia tidak bisa mengklaimnya ... dan jika apa yang Sakura katakan itu benar, dia mungkin bisa mengklaimnya suatu hari nanti.

"Benar," katanya tiba-tiba. Setelah selesai dengan handuk, Sasuke melemparkannya ke atas meja kopi dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di sebelahnya. "Mari kita lakukan."

Tatapan Sakura langsung menghilang. Menempatkan pizza dingin yang tidak enak di salah satu piring bekas mereka di atas meja, dia berbalik menghadapnya di sofa dan berkata, "Kau melihat wanita hamil yang tampak seperti Shion di tempat parkir ... lalu apa?"

Sasuke mencari ingatannya, tetapi tidak ada, yang sebenarnya agak aneh. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Dan kemudian kami berada di ruang bawah tanah dan dia sudah mati."

"Bagaimana kau membawanya ke sana?" Sakura menembak pertanyaan itu padanya seperti sebutir peluru.

"Aku pasti sudah mengemudi," katanya ragu.

"Dalam keadaan tidak terkendali?" dia bertanya dengan datar, dan kemudian membentak, "Apa yang terjadi dengan hadiah untuk Mei?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu," Sasuke mengaku dengan cemberut.

"Oke, kembali ke apa yang kau ingat. Kau keluar dari mobil dan mulai menyeberangi tempat parkir. Kau melihat wanita itu, dia mengingatkan mu tentang Shion ... Apakah dia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu? Halo, atau selamat sore? "

"Aku tidak ingat dia mengatakan apa pun," gumamnya, mencari ingatannya. "Kurasa dia tersenyum dan ..." Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura penuh semangat. "Kau mengingat sesuatu. Apa itu?"

"Tidak banyak," katanya lelah. "Aku hanya ... Dia berjalan ke arahku, dia mendongak, membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum, dan kemudian matanya melewatiku menuju sesuatu yang lain."

"Mungkin dia melihat orang yang membiusmu," kata Sakura dengan yakin dan pada saat itu, Sasuke tahu dia mencintainya. Dia begitu yakin akan ketidakbersalahannya, mempercayainya bahkan ketika dia tidak. Gaara, sepupu dan sahabatnya, tidak meragukan kesalahannya ketika melihatnya di ruang bawah tanah. Seluruh keluarganya telah menerima kesalahannya tanpa ragu-ragu. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak meragukannya selama lima puluh tahun ini, tetapi Sakura, yang mengenalnya hanya untuk beberapa hari, tidak percaya dia bersalah ... dan dia mencintainya untuk itu. .. untuk itu, dan semangat petualangan, keberanian, dan kecerdasannya dan sifatnya yang giat. Dia mencintai wanita ini.

"Apakah kau ingat merasakan sasuatu atau apa?" Sakura bertanya, benar-benar melupakan pikirannya. "Mungkin rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba tajam di leher atau lengan yang mungkin jarum? Atau-Oh!" dia menyela dirinya tiba-tiba, matanya melebar. "Itu bisa jadi senjata rahasia. Aku yakin penenang hewan akan membiusmu selama setengah jam."

"Bisa jadi," Sasuke setuju dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba berdiri, Sakura bergerak mengelilingi meja kopi dan mulai menggerakkan karpet, lengan disilangkan di bawah payudaranya dan mendorongnya. Wanita itu benar-benar dan benar-benar telanjang dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak sadar tentang hal itu ketika dia bergumam, "Bagaimana hal itu dilakukan tidak terlalu penting. Maksud ku, kita dapat mengandaikan itu semua yang kita inginkan. Kau mungkin dibius, wanita itu mungkin dikendalikan. Kau dibawa pulang, ia dibunuh, ditempatkan di pangkuan mu, darah memercik di mulut mu, dan semua tepat pada waktunya untuk Gaara muncul dan menyaksikannya. Tetapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membantu. Kita tidak dapat membuktikannya sekarang. Kita perlu mencari tahu mengapa dia melakukan hal itu padamu. "

Sasuke mengangguk, matanya melayang dari payudaranya ke belakang ketika dia berbalik dan melangkah mundur lagi. Sial, dia sangat sempurna. Dan Sasuke menelan ludah melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima puluh tahun, dia punya harapan untuk masa depan. Tapi itu harapan palsu jika mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini.

"Apakah kau punya musuh?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, berputar untuk menatapnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidal ada."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan jijik. "Kau pemburu _Rogue_ , Sasuke. Kau mungkin punya banyak musuh yang tidak senang denganmu."

Dia meringis, tetapi kemudian menghela nafas dan menjelaskan, "Kebanyakan _Rogue_ tidak hidup untuk membenci. Mereka hanya benci saat kami memanggang mereka."

"Memanggang?" dia bertanya.

"Diintai untuk dipanggang di bawah sinar matahari sepanjang hari," dia menjelaskan. "Setelah berabad-abad menghindari matahari membuat banyak kerusakan. Nano memperbaiki sebanyak yang mereka bisa tetapi kehabisan darah untuk bekerja dan mulai menyerang organ-organ untuk mencari darah lebih banyak. Ini cukup menyakitkan, " Sasukw mengaku dengan meringis hampir malu.

"Cukup menyentuh," kata Sakura datar.

"Ya," dia mengakui. "Ini seharusnya menjadi penghalang bagi orang lain untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak ingin menjadi vampir dan mengambil risiko jika hal itu terjadi." Sasuke berdeham dan menambahkan, "Kurasa mereka mungkin telah menghentikan latihan itu beberapa tahun terakhir, meskipun, aku tidak yakin."

"Hmm," gumam Sakura "Tapi mereka melakukan itu ketika kamu masih seorang pemburu _Rogue_?"

Sasuke mengangguk tidak nyaman. "Tapi tidak olehku. Kami hanya menangkap mereka. Kami tidak seharusnya membunuh mereka. Mereka mendapatkan pengadilan seperti layaknya manusia, dan kemudian Dewan menyuruh mereka mengintai, memanggang, dan memenggal kepalanya."

"Bagus," katanya sambil mendesah. "Jadi, tidak ada orang yang bisa kita curigai."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju ketika dia menambahkan, "Tapi anggota keluarga bisa jadi, seseorang yang memiliki kerabat _Rogue_ dan menyalahkanmu karena menangkap mereka."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan melongok ke bawah di tangannya sambil berkata, "Kerabat cenderung menghindari _Rogue_. Mereka kesal dan malu oleh mereka dan sering kali bahkan mengingkari keberadaan atau hubungan mereka dengannya."

"Apakah itu yang terjadi padamu?" Sakura bertanya dengan tenang.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tetapi itulah yang telah terjadi. Dari pengawasannya terhadap keluarganya melalui karyawannya dia tahu bahwa saudara laki-laki dan perempuannya tidak pernah berbicara tentang dia lagi dan bahkan menyangkal keberadaannya sekarang. Sejauh yang dia tahu, dia menyesal pernah dilahirkan.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sakura pelan, dan dia melirik ke atas untuk melihat dia bergerak di sekitar meja kopi dan sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dalam segala kemuliaan telanjangnya. Hanya melihat payudaranya yang gagah menatapnya di wajah sudah cukup untuk menghiburnya, tetapi ketika Sasuke meraihnya, Sakura keluar di antara kakinya dan meja kopi untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Benar, jadi itu mungkin bukan tentang musuh. Kita harus memikirkan ini."

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke sofa sambil mendesah saat Sakura melanjutkan mondar-mandirnya.

"Jadi ...," dia bergumam. "Shion meneleponmu dan mengatakan dia ingin memberitahumu, tetapi dia meninggal sebelum dia bisa memberitahumu apa itu ... dalam kecelakaan mobil yang membunuhnya." Sakura meringis dan berhenti di mondar-mandirnya untuk berbalik dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi? Maksud ku bagaimana dia terpenggal dalam kecelakaan mobil cukup langka, aku akan berpikir. Apakah dia jatuh di bawah mobil atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak," katanya pelan. "Dia melaju di jalan dalam perjalanan pulang dari kerja. Dia pasti lelah atau mungkin dia menghindari hewan di jalur. Dia pergi dari jalan, dan menabrak pohon. Dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman pada saat itu dan terpental melalui kaca depan. "

Sakura menatapnya dengan kebingungan. "Bagaimana itu bisa memenggalnya?"

"Kaca mobil depan," kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas. "Kemudi menangkap tubuhnya dan menahannya di mobil, tetapi kepalanya membanting ke luar jendela. Itu tidak seperti kecelakaan yang seharusnya. Bagian bawah tetap utuh dan kepalanya keluar dan turun dan-" Dia mengangkat bahu dengan tidak senang. "Itu adalah kecelakaan yang aneh. Satu per sejuta kecelakaan."

Sakura mulai mondar-mandir lagi, bergumam, "Kecelakaan hebat, satu dalam sejuta."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengingat ngerinya ketika mereka membocorkan berita itu kepadanya, dan kemudian Sakura berkata, "Pasti itu."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau tidak melihat?" dia bertanya, menoleh untuk menatapnya, mata berkilau.

"Shion akan memberitahumu sesuatu ketika kau kembali, tetapi meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang benar-benar aneh yang memenggalnya ... salah satu dari beberapa cara untuk membunuh seorang vampir. Dan kemudian kau pergi untuk melihat temannya, Mei, memberi sebuah hadiah yang telah Shion beli untuknya sebelum kematiannya dan bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang akan Shion ceritakan kepadamu, tetapi kau berakhir di ruang bawah tanahmu dengan seorang wanita mati di tanganmu dan dalam pelarian selama lima puluh tahun, benar-benar melupakan semua tentang pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan. "

Sakura berhenti untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak lari?"

"Aku mungkin akan dieksekusi segera," katanya perlahan.

"Tidak ada sidang?" dia bertanya.

"Yah, mungkin. Aku ragu mereka akan berusaha keras. Gaara melihatku, kupikir aku berhasil ..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak masalah," Sakura meyakinkannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan bertanya tentang apa yang ingin Shion katakan padamu."

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya pada kata-katanya. Dia hanya menyatakan apa yang telah terjadi, hal-hal yang sudah dia ketahui, tetapi mereka memiliki konotasi yang sangat berbeda ketika dia mengatakannya seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menghubungkan dua peristiwa itu, bahkan tidak pernah menganggap mereka mungkin terhubung. Tapi kemudian dia hanya berasumsi, seperti orang lain, bahwa dia telah membunuh wanita itu yang ditemukan mati di pelukannya. Semua orang punya ... tapi Sakura.

"Kurasa kita perlu mencarinya, Mei, dan lihat apakah dia tahu apa yang ingin Shion katakan padamu," kata Sakura dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampire Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

Once hunter always a hunter.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

Warnings!

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

Chapter Fourteen

"Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya pelan, bergerak mengitari meja kopi untuk menatapnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Berhenti sebentar di depannya, Sakura membungkuk untuk menyentuhkan jarinya di pipinya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, dan wanita itu merasa khawatir saat melihat tatapan tajam di matanya, tetapi kemudian Sasuke berdeham dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau percaya pada ku?"

Sakura terkejut karena pertanyaan itu. "Maksud mu?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tangannya dan berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Sakura, kau hampir tidak mengenal ku. Kita baru bertemu kemarin pagi, tetapi ketika aku mengatakan kepada mu bahwa aku membunuh seorang wanita, kau tidak percaya, seluruh keluarga ku, yang paling mengenal ku selama berabad-abad, tidak percaya, tetapi kau percaya. kakak dan sepupu ku tidak meragukannya dan sekarang bahkan mereka tidak mengakui keberadaan ku. " Dia berhenti dan memalingkan muka saat Sakura bisa melihat wajah sedihnya kemudian hilang ketika Sasuke berbalik, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ketika dia bertanya, "Mengapa kau percaya aku tidak bersalah ketika aku bahkan tidak yakin tentang hal itu sendiri?"

Sakura menatapnya, dia tidak yakin jawabannya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang tidak ingin mempercayainya, tetapi sejak saat Sasuke mengatakan dia menggigit dan membunuh seorang wanita, hatinya menolaknya. Mungkin pada awalnya itu adalah keyakinan buta dan keinginan untuk tidak berpikir bahwa seseorang yang peduli padanya dapat melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Mungkin seandainya Sasuke memberi tahunya secara detail bagaimana dan mengapa dia melakukannya, dia akan mempercayainya, tetapi begitu Sasuke bilang dia tidak mengingat bagaimana dia membunuh wanita itu, Sakura berasumsi dan percaya bahwa pria ini tidak membunuh seorang wanita hamil yang tidak bersalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Oh, dia tidak ragu Sasuke bisa membunuh dalam keadaan yang tepat, tapi dia cukup yakin bahwa Sasuke melakukannya karena harus menyelamatkan orang lain dan menghentikan bajingan itu. Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa membunuh dengan amarah yang meluap, tidak dengan sengaja, dan dia yakin tidak ada amarah yang akan bertahan selama itu untuk mengikat seorang wanita ke dalam mobilnya, menyetir sepuluh menit ke rumah, menyeretnya ke ruang bawah tanah dan mengoyak tenggorokannya. Itu tidak logis, dan Sakura menganggap dirinya orang yang logis.

Tentu saja, perasaannya pada Sasuke bukan hal yang logis. Sakura berterima kasih karena dia menyelamatkannya dua kali, tapi perasaan yang dia alami untuk pria ini jauh dan jauh dari rasa terima kasih yang sederhana. Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Lebih dari itu, dia mempercayainya, dan dia bernafsu mengejarnya. Bahkan sekarang, dia lapar untuknya dan ingin naik ke pangkuannya dan mengalami kembali seks yang menakjubkan dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa memberikannya. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahnya melakukan hal itu adalah kemungkinan bahwa jika mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada hari itu dan membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tidak bersalah, dia akan kehilangan Sasuke selamanya. Pikiran itu sangat menakutkan. Sakura tidak siap untuk mengakui bahwa dia mungkin menginginkan masa depan dengan pria ini, tetapi Sakura yakin dia akan melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk memastikan dia memiliki kesempatan jika dia menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura akhirnya, dan, tersenyum kecut ketika dia menambahkan, "Mungkin sel _nano_ -mu yang memberitahu ku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa sel _nano-_ ku tidak mampu melakukan itu. Aku berharap mereka bisa," tambahnya dengan masam. "Mereka mungkin bisa memberi tahu ku tentang apa yang terjadi hari itu, tapi kemudian dinding rumahku, lantai, dan ..." Dia mendesah dengan letih. "Tapi mereka tidak bisa."

"Tapi Mei mungkin bisa membantu kita memecahkannya," katanya memberi semangat. "Mari kita cari tahu di mana dia sekarang dan berbicara dengannya. Siapa nama belakangnya? Kita akan mencari informasi dan mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Kita bisa memanggilnya sekarang dan mungkin menyelesaikan semua ini."

Sasuke terdiam, matanya beralih dari wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersemangat, dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini hampir pagi, sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apa pun."

Sakura mengikuti pandangannya ke jendela di mana sinar matahari mulai terlihat.

"Itu bagus!," katanya. "Mei pasti akan pulang dan tidur. Kalian para vampir biasanya tidur di siang hari, kan?"

"Benar," gumam Sasuke, dan kemudian menoleh padanya menambahkan, "Tapi kita juga tidak punya telepon selular, hanya telepon rumah dan itu berbahaya" tambahnya datar, menangkap tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke depan.

Sakura terengah-engah ketika dia mendarat di pangkuannya, tepat di tempat yang dia inginkan, tetapi berjuang sekuat tenaga menolaknya. Dia masih melawan Sasuke dan mendorong dadanya ketika mulut Sasuke mulai turun ke miliknya. "Tapi kita bisa mencoba Sasuke."

"Nanti. Ketika malam tiba," kata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh, mulutnya turun ke bibirnya.

"Tapi-" Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. "Sasuke, ini penting. Kita benar-benar harus-"

"Kau lebih penting," potong Sasuke pelan, menangkap wajahnya untuk menatapnya. "Kau hal terpenting di dunia bagiku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Biarkan aku menikmati momen ini."

Dia menatap wajah Sasuke, tertegun diam dengan pernyataannya dan tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya sebagai jawaban. Sakura tidak siap untuk mengatakan perasaan yang tumbuh begitu cepat dalam dirinya adalah cinta untuk pria ini. Untungnya, Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengharapkan jawabannya. Sasuke sepertinya tidak berharap dia mengatakan apa-apa. Bibir Sasuke menyatu miliknya dan lengannya mengencang di bahunya, menariknya lebih dekat saat dia menciumnya.

Sakura duduk gelisah di pangkuannya dan dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, bibir dan lidah Sasuke sudah cukup untuk mengatasi protesnya. Sambil mendesah, Sakura menyerah dan menyelipkan lengannya di lehernya, mulutnya membuka lebih jauh untuknya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa jam tidak akan sakit, Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika Sasuke mulai membawanya dari aula ke kamar tidur yang menunggu mereka. Mereka akan menelpon teman Shion, Mei, ketika matahari turun dan kegelapan menyelimuti.

...

Sasuke selesai berpakaian dan mengintip Sakura di mana dia berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidur. Sakura sedang tidur nyenyak karena tubuhnya bekerja untuk menggantikan darah yang dihisap oleh Sasuke saat terakhir kali mereka bercinta. Kali ini bukan karena Sasuke terlalu bersemangat, dia sengaja menggigitnya, dan sengaja meminum lebih banyak darah daripada biasanya sebelum mereka berdua menemukan ekstasi mereka dan pingsan. Dia berharap bahwa dengan melakukan hal itu, akan memastikan Sakura tidur lebih lama dan dia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi. Dan sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Sakura sudah seperti orang yang koma, dan Sasuke merasa aneh menyelimutinya saat menyadari itu membuatnya sedih daripada memuaskannya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuknya, bukan berarti dia senang saat melakukannya. Sambil mendesah, Sasuke membungkuk untuk menyibakkan rambut dari pipinya. Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya, tetapi dia tidak terkejut. Sasuke membiarkannya berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan ketika mereka bangun, mereka akan pergi keluar, menemukan Mei, dan bertanya padanya tentang apa yang akan disampaikan Shion kepadanya. Sakura yakin itu akan mengarah pada penyelesaian seluruh masalah apa yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan menuntun mereka pada pelakunya yang sebenarnya. Tapi itu hanya karena Sasuke tidak menceritakan segalanya padanya.

Karena Shion dan Mei berteman, Sakura menganggap Mei adalah Vampir. Dan itu salah, Mei adalah rekan kerja dan manusia biasa, Sasuke ragu istrinya yang sudah meninggal akan memberi tahu wanita itu tentang Vampir yang berarti Mei mungkin tidak akan tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu mengusik pikirannya, dia mengira Shion mungkin telah memberitahu Mei sesuatu tentang apa yang ingin dia katakan padanya tapi itu sudah lima puluh tahun yang lalu dan itu berarti Mei berusia sembilan puluhan sekarang jika dia masih hidup.

Sasuke tidak terlalu berharap. Dia harus mencoba cara-cara alternatif untuk mencari tahu apa yang ingin Mei katakan kepadanya waktu itu ... dan Sasuke tidak punya niat untuk menyeret Sakura ke dalam hal itu. Sakura punya keluarga, teman, sekolah, pekerjaannya, dan kehidupan yang harus dijalani, dan Sasuke tidak punya apa-apa untuk ditawarkan selain berlari dan bersembunyi serta bahaya yang ditimbulkan. Hidup sebagai pemburu akan jauh lebih berisiko daripada sekedar kehidupan dalam pelarian. Sasuke menghabiskan lima puluh tahun terakhir dan berpindah tempat, tidak pernah tinggal lama di satu tempat. Tetapi untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shion dia akan tinggal di Toronto dan itu berarti dia akan meninggalkan jejak. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah pada Sakura yang terluka atau terbunuh saat mencoba menyelamatkannya seandainya Sugietsu mengejar mereka. Dia tidak akan mengambil risiko itu.

Sasuke berdiri tegak sambil menghela napas dan berbalik dari tempat tidur. Lebih baik begini, katanya dalam hati ketika dia menyelinap keluar dari kamar. Dia berhenti di ruang tamu untuk memeriksa telepon di sana, tetapi sudah mati. Karin belum menyewakan apartemen itu, tapi dia telah memutus telepon dan kabelnya tidak dengan air dan listrik karena keduanya masih menyala.

Dia meletakkan telepon kembali di tempatnya dan meninggalkan apartemen untuk naik tangga ke lobi lantai utama. Kosong ketika Sasuke pertama kali masuk, tetapi dia hanya harus menunggu sesaat sebelum seorang wanita muda masuk dan bergerak menuju bel di pintu masuk. Sasuke menyelinap ke dalam pikiran wanita itu, membuatnya berhenti. Dia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menyelinap kedalam pikirannya dan memastikan dia memiliki ponsel dan kemudian berbalik ke pintu ketika dia bergerak maju untuk membukanya untuknya.

Sasuke membiarkannya masuk, mendesaknya ke kursi di lobi, menyuruhnya mengeluarkan teleponnya dan kemudian duduk sementara dia dengan cepat menekan nomor rumah Suigetsu. Dia meletakkan telepon di telinganya, meringis ketika suara seorang wanita menjawab.

"Karin?" dia bertanya dengan enggan. Itu Suara yang sama yang menjawab telepon ketika dia menelepon dari klinik hewan, dan dia tahu saudara perempuan Sakura tinggal di rumah bersama Suigetsu. Ketika dia menjawab ya dengan suara terkejut, Sasuke berdeham dan berkata, "Aku perlu bicara dengan Suigetsu."

Ada jeda dan kemudian dia bertanya dengan sopan, "Dengan siapa ini?"

"Panggil saja Suigetsu, Karin." katanya pelan.

"Sasuke?" dia bertanya dengan tajam. "Aku mengenali suaramu sejak terakhir kali kau menelepon. Suigetsu memberitahuku bahwa itu kau setelah dia menutup telepon."

Bagus, pikir Sasuke datar.

"Di mana saudara perempuanku?" dia bertanya, suaranya suram.

"Jika kau memberikan Suugetsu teleponnya, aku akan memberitahunya di mana dia berada jadi kau bisa datang menjemputnya," katanya dengan sabar.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Suaranya khawatir sekarang, dan Sasuke memutar matanya, berharap ada orang lain yang menjawab telepon.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Karin. Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Tolong panggil Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu bilang Sakura adalah soulmate mu." Sela Karin.

"Ya, Karin. Sakura adalah soulmate ku," kata Sasuke meminta maaf dan sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika dia mengutuk. Sambil mendesah, dia berkata, "Aku tahu itu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan ketika kau tahu bahwa Sakura adalah soulmate ku."

"Kau sudah tahu itu!," bentak Karin. "Kau brengsek."

"Ya, tidak ada yang sempurna," gumamnya pelan.

"Ha ha," katanya dengan dingin. "Biar aku mendengarnya ditelepon."

"Karin," katanya, tumbuh sedikit tidak sabar sekarang. "Aku sedang berusaha mengembalikannya kepadamu, ditempat di mana dia akan aman. Jika kau memanggil Suigetsu aku akan memberitahu di mana dia berada dan dia bisa mengirim Gaara dan Shikamaru untuk menjemputnya. Jadi, berikan telepon ini pada Suigetsu dan- "

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara laki-laki. "Suigetsu?"

"Ya. Siapa Shizune?"

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan bingung.

"Nama pada tampilan panggilan," Suigetsu menjelaskan. "Shizune."

"Oh." Sasuke meringis, tatapannya jatuh ke Shizune yang duduk dengan wajah kosong di kursi di depannya. "Hanya seorang tamu baik-baik dari mantan tetangga Karin yang meminjamkan teleponnya padaku. Sakura ada di apartemen lama Karin. Datang dan ambil dia. Dan kali ini, jaga dia tetap aman."

...

Sakura bangun lebih cepat dari perkiraan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang membangunkannya, tubuhnya duduk dan turun dari tempat tidur. Sakura terkejut karena tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, dia mengedipkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling dengan liar dan bingung. Hanya perlu beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa dia ada di kamar apartemen Karin. Butuh beberapa saat lagi untuk mengenali pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar tidur, dan tampaknya mengendalikannya, Sakura menyadari ketika tubuhnya berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

 _Bad breath-boy_ , Kabuto.

"Itu bukan salahku," geramnya, berhasil terdengar marah sekaligus jengkel. "Itu karena darah. Kami harus meminumnya dan itu membuat nafasku bau."

Dia mengendalikan pikirannya dan telah mendengar nama panggilannya untuknya, Sakura menyadari itu. Dan itu telah menghina egonya. Sakura tahu dia masih setengah tertidur ketika satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan adalah Sasuke tidak memiliki bau mulut dan mungkin Kabuto harus mempertimbangkan untuk menyikat giginya. Ketika pikiran pertama muncul dalam situasi ini, itu agak tidak waras, Sakura akui itu.

"Ya, benar," Kabuto menggeram dengan tidak menyenangkan, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Dan mengapa aku harus menyikat gigiku? Nano mencegahku mendapatkan gigi berlubang."

Nah, itu cukup banyak mengatakan semuanya, terka Sakura, dan kagum ketika dia bisa bertanya, "Di mana Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berada di bawah kendalinya, dia menyadari ketika dia menunggu jawaban Kabuto dan mulai mencoba bergerak. Sakura bisa mengerutkan hidungnya, mengangkat dan menurunkan alisnya, dan menggerakkan mulutnya. Tapi hanya bagian wajah, lehernya ke bawah tampaknya berada di bawah kendalinya. Itu bukan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Bahkan, itu membuatnya merasa sangat lemah.

"Kau lemah," kata Kabuto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa dia bisa membaca fikirannya. "Setidaknya kau tahu itu. Kebanyakan manusia benar-benar tidak menyadari kenyataan bahwa makhluk superior berjalan di bumi dan dapat membuat manusia melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan setiap saat."

Sakura merasakan cibiran atas kata-kata itu. "Superior? Itulah yang menurutmu membuatku berdiri telanjang di sini? Tampaknya lebih cocok disebut mesum daripada superior bagiku."

Kabuto tertawa keras pada itu. "Jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah cukup tua, hubungan seks tidak menarik lagi bagiku. Kau hanyalah kantong darah berjalan bagiku."

Getaran ketakutan menghampiri Sakura dengan kata-kata itu. Sasuke telah menggigitnya dua kali sekarang, dan Sakura khawatir gigitan Sasuke dan pria ini akan menjadi dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda, dan dia cukup yakin dia tidak akan menikmati gigitan Kabuto.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Sakura, mencoba mengubah arah pikirannya. "Di mana Sasuke? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

Kabuto menatapnya dengan kesal untuk sesaat dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia berkata, "Aku belum melakukan apa pun padanya. Dia pergi."

"Pergi?" Sakura menunduk dengan tidak percaya dan mencoba melihat apa yang akan Kabuto lakukan. Sakura bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dan berjalan, tetapi tidak bisa menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Ya, pergi." kata Kabuto dengan jengkel.

"Percayalah padaku, aku juga tidak senang. Aku berniat mengejutkanmu ketika kamu tidur dan menangkap kalian berdua. Sasuke menghancurkan rencana itu semua. Ketika aku akan menyelinap keluar dari tangga, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari tangga apartemen. Dia berjalan di tangga di ujung lorong. Dan beruntungnya aku sempat mengikutinya." Kabuto kembali mengamati ruangan.

"Kupikir dia akan menuju ke van, tetapi dia pergi ke lobi, meminjam telepon dari seorang wanita di sana, dan memanggil Suigetsu untuk datang dan menjemputmu. Kemudian dia pergi ke garasi parkir dan pergi dari sini."

"Kau bohong," tukas Sakura dengan berani. Itu adalah hal bodoh, hal bodoh yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang idiot. menyuruh Suigetsu datang dan membuatnya berpikir dia akan lebih aman di rumah Suigetsu. Laki-laki kadang payah, pikirnya jijik, dan kemudian dia melihat cara aneh Kabuto memandangnya dan Sakura sadar dia masih membaca pikirannya dan telah mendengar semua itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tentang itu.

Daripada berkomentar, Kabuto hanya berkata, "Aku memutuskan terlalu berisiko untuk melawannya dan akhirnya aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Ini tidak seperti rencana, tapi kupikir ayah masih akan senang."

"Ayahmu," kata Sakura cemberut. "Apa yang diinginkan ayahmu padakuku?"

"Kau adalah soulmate Sasuke," kata Kabuto, dan sebenarnya terdengar sebal. "Dan Sasuke adalah alasan satu dari lima saudara laki-lakiku terbunuh. Ayahku akan menganggapmu hadiah yang layak. Dan kemudian dia akan menyadari bahwa aku lebih baik dari saudara-saudaraku," kata Kabuto dengan muram dan mengalihakn pandangannya ketika dia berseru, "Tak satu pun dari mereka yang dapat menemukan rumah Sasuke. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang pernah mencoba sejak Izuni meyakinkannya untuk melupakan hal itu. Hanya aku yang tahu di mana itu dan kapan aku membawanya. keberadaannya dan soulmate Uchiha Sasuke, dia akan menyadari bahwa aku lebih berbahaya, dan lebih hebat dari mereka. "

Sakura menatap Kabuto ketika dia melangkah di depannya dan melihatnya lagi. Dia tidak berpenampilan buruk, atau tidak jika dia mandi dan mungkin sedikit memperbaiki dirinya, tetapi pria itu tampak seperti dia melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk membuat dirinya tampak seburuk mungkin. Dia juga sama sekali tidak masuk akal baginya. Sakura tidak tahu siapa Izuni ini, atau apa yang dia maksudkan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia lebih hebat. Apa-apaan itu? Yang Sakura paham dari pidato kecil itu adalah bahwa Kabuto tampaknya cemburu pada saudara-saudaranya dan merasa ayahnya lebih menghargai mereka daripada dia dan berencana untuk menyerahkannya kepadan ayahnya dengan harapan mengakuinya hebat, pikirnya sedih.

"Di mana pakaianmu?" Kabuto bertanya tiba-tiba, terdengar kesal. "Kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum Suigetsu muncul, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaian sialanmu untuk membuatmu berpakaian."

"Pakaian ku sedang di cuci," jawab Sakura segera. Dia tidak menyukai gagasan harus berdiri telanjang lagi.

"Sedang dicuci?" dia bertanya, dan benar-benar tampak kagum. Seperti yang Sakura duga, mencuci pakaiannya jelas bukan sesuatu yang sering dilakukannya. Dia mungkin mengenakan pakaiannya, tapi mereka penuh dengan noda, tidak diragukan lagi dia orang yang berantakan. Sakura pernah punya teman seperti itu dan membuatnya jijik.

"Jika mereka di cuci itu berarti pakaianmu basah," kata Kabuto dengan jengkel.

"Yes, well, itu masalahku, bukan," kata Sakura datar.

Kabuto menghela napas dengan putus asa dan menggerakkan tangan ke arah pintu. "Kalau begitu kau berjalan lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke ayahku seperti ini. Aku mungkin tidak tertarik dengan seks, tetapi belum semua saudara lelakiku melewati tahap itu, dan membawamu seperti itu akan dilihat sebagai undangan. Mereka akan mencabik-cabikmu sebelum aku bisa memberi tahu ayah siapa dirimu."

Sakura mengernyit akan kata-katanya, tetapi hanya berkata, "Kau harus melepaskan ku jika kau mau aku-" Suaranya mati ketika lututnya tiba-tiba melemah dan dia hampir pingsan di karpet kamar. Dia telah dibebaskan. Menangkap dirinya sendiri, Sakura menghela napas dan menuju ke pintu aula.

Sakura mempertimbangkan untuk kabur saat dia sampai di pintu, tetapi baru saja membayangkan ketika Kabuto tiba-tiba di depannya, menghalangi pintu.

"Jangan buang waktuku dengan upaya melarikan diri. Apa kau lupa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu ? Setiap rencana kecil yang kau buat, aku akan tahu saat itu juga dan aku bisa mengendalikan mu lagi dalam sekejap. Jadi lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan seperti anak anjing yang baik dan jangan mencoba kesabaran ku."

Sakura menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, dia tahu bahwa semua yang Kabuto katakan adalah benar. Tidak ada jalan keluar baginya. Kabuto tahu semua pemikiran yang dia miliki, dan bahkan jika kesempatan untuk melarikan diri tiba-tiba muncul, dia bisa mengendalikannya sebelum dia maju satu langkah darinya. Dia sudah kalah.

"Bagus. Sekarang setelah kau memahami situasinya, ambil pakaianmu dan berpakaian, atau aku akan membawamu apa adanya dan biarkan saudara-saudaraku melakukan apa yang mereka mau."

Sakura menelan ludah dan mengangguk, dia melangkah keluar. Dia segera melangkah ke lorong menuju lemari ujung. Dia membuka mesin cuci dan memasukan pakaiannya kedalam pengering menyala, menatap kosong pada mesin cuci, dan kemudian tersadar saat mesin pengering berbunyi.

Sakura kemudian meraih celana jeans yang masih separuh basah. T-shirt dan pakaian dalamnya sudah sedikit kering, namun, celana jeansnya masih agak lembab. Rasa dingin langsung menyelimuti kakinya karena mengenakan celana jeans basah, dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkannya dan dia mengenakannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Bagus," kata Kabuto sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Sekarang, ayo pergi. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini ketika Suigetsu tiba."

Sakura berbalik dengan pasrah dan mulai ke aula, berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak berpikir sama sekali. Bukan hanya tentang cara untuk melarikan diri, tetapi tidak tentang apa pun. Sangat tidak nyaman mengetahui seseorang bisa mendengar setiap pikiran mu, dan dia tidak punya keinginan untuk berbagi pemikiran dengan pria ini.

Mereka lebih memilih menuruni tangga alih-alih menggunakan lift dengan Sakura yang memimpin jalan. Di lantai utama, Kabuto menyuruhnya untuk keluar dan kemudian membawanya ke mobil di tempat parkir pengunjung. Sakura melirik ketika mereka melintasi tempat parkir, berharap bisa melihat Sasuke atau Suigetsu atau siapa saja, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan kami di sini?" Sakura bertanya, begitu mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

"Aku ada di garasi parkir di hotel ketika kau keluar. Anjingmu merasakanku," Kabuto menambahkan dengan muram ketika dia menyalakan mesin. "Untungnya, aku berhenti untuk minum sebentar dan berada di mobil ketika kalian berdua keluar. Aku hanya mengikutimu. Sasuke mencari SUV di parkiran dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada di hotel?" Sakura bertanya pelan ketika dia membawa mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia cukup yakin Kabuto tidak bisa melacak kartu atmnya seperti Suigetsu dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata," jawab Kabuto, mengirim hawa dingin ke punggungnya. "Aku adalah orang yang datang ke pintu ketika dia berbicara denganmu. Aku membaca pikirannya, melihat dia di telepon dengan mu, dan menginstruksikan dia untuk bertanya di mana kau berada."

"Tapi aku tidak memberitahunya," kata Sakura segera.

"Tidak, aku tahu. Jadi aku harus memasukkan kode untuk panggilan balik terakhir ketika kau menutup telepon. Meja resepsionis di hotel menjawab."

"Dan Hinata?" dia bertanya pelan.

"Aman dan tidak sadar di apartemennya." Kabuto meliriknya sebentar, bibirnya berputar ketika dia menambahkan, "Aku lapar, tapi aku ingin pergi ke hotel jadi aku mengendalikan pikirannya dan pergi. Itulah sebabnya aku minum di garasi parkir."

Sakura menghela nafas pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Tampaknya ketika sedang dalam pelarian, dia tak berguna. Sakura membuat Suigetsu bisa melacak mereka dengan menggunakan kartu atmnya, dan membimbing Kabuto dengan menelepon Hinata. Posisi dia saat ini adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dia bersyukur Sasuke pergi dan Kabuto tidak menangkap mereka saat pingsan setelah sesi bercinta mereka, atau dia akan duduk di sana menderita dengan segala macam rasa bersalah daripada hanya sekedar teror.

Pikirannya melayang ke Sasuke, dan Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya sendir karena kematiannya dan itu tampak tidak adil. Dia menghabiskan lima puluh tahun merasa bersalah atas pembunuhan yang Sakura yakin dia tidak lakukan, dan dia khawatir sekarang Sasuke akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematiannya yang bahkan itu bukan salahnya. Dia berharap bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke dan mengatakan itu padanya.

Sakura berharap dia bisa memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa dia sangat berarti baginya. Dia ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mencintainya. Dia berharap dia memiliki momen itu kembali untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Dan jika itu terjadi, kali ini dia akan memberitahunya bahwa dia juga mencintainya, karena Sakura cukup yakin dia tidak hanya menyukainya. Lucu sekali mengetahui kematianmu ada didepan mata dan dia bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia mencintai Karin dan memiliki banyak teman baik, tetapi jika diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan sepuluh menit atau bahkan satu menit dengan siapa pun di dunia sebelum dia meninggal, Sakura tahu dia akan memilih Sasuke. Hanya untuk berada di dekatnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan merasakan pelukannya sekali lagi akan membuatnya menerima kematian lebih mudah. Sakura mengira dia harus bersyukur bahwa dia bisa bertemu dan mengenal Sasuke sebelum dia meninggal, tetapi dia menginginkan lebih. Dia-

"Ya Tuhan, jika kau akan membuat ku menangis dengan pikiran dramamu itu, aku akan membuat mu tertidur. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan omong kosong ini sepanjang jalan."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tidur," kata Sakura, dan kemudian merasakan kegelapan menerpa dirinya...

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...


End file.
